Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat
by O Amalgama
Summary: Bison se apodera de uma máquina capaz de abrir um portal até o Outworld, onde se alia ao imperador Shao Kahn dando a ele livre acesso ao reino da Terra. Somente os lutadores escolhidos por Rayden poderão se opor a eles e salvar a Terra.
1. Aliança

**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha Pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 1: Aliança**

* * *

><p>Deserto do Arizona, EUA.<p>

No meio do nada, há uma base militar secreta, de aparentemente um andar, mas que possuía mais dois ligados sob a terra. Ao lado da construção há um heliporto e todo o complexo é rodeado por uma cerca com vigilância em cada esquina. A chegada de um helicóptero põe os guardas em alerta, pelo rádio se ouve que o almirante encarregado da supervisão da base vem a bordo, e o sargento encarregado vai recebê-lo com dois guardas e um homem calvo, o cientista-chefe do lugar. Do helicóptero descem três homens de uniforme, um muito alto e com um tapa-olho, o outro era negro e corpulento. No meio ia o principal, cujo rosto não se chega a ver pela escuridão da noite, mas se nota que é muito forte. O cientista o cumprimenta junto ao sargento.

-Cientista: Major, sua chegada é uma surpresa.

-Major: É uma supervisão de rotina, vocês já devem estar preparados.

-Sargento: Aqui sempre estamos, Major.

-Cientista: Sim, entre por favor, com certeza quer ver os avanços do projeto.

-Major: Por isso vim. - o Major e seus dois soldados entram junto com o cientista e o sargento. Descendo por um elevador chegam ao último andar, onde se realizam experimentos com uma máquina num lugar amplo cheio de computadores e mas de 10 cientistas e técnicos trabalhando. A máquina parecia um mini-tanque, com uma tela e computador com um tipo de antena parabólica, o aparelho tinha uma altura de cerca de 1 metro e trinta centímetros e 85 centímetros de largura.

-Cientista: Temos um avanço de 80%, o que chamo "ser ao contrário", isso porque para que qualquer objeto, seja um homem, animal ou outra coisa, possa existir primeiro deve ocupar um lugar no espaço, esta é a máquina que cria o não-espaço, os chamados buracos negros. Eis uma demonstração. - nisso, os cientistas que estavam trabalhando na máquina se afastam, um chega com um gato numa jaula e o põe na mesa que está na direção do canhão do aparelho. O animal nem imagina o que acontece quando uma cúpula o fecha numa área junto à máquina depois que o cientista se afasta. Nisso o aparelho é ativado por um computador e dispara uma luz que começa a formar um estranho vórtice frente ao gato cujos pêlos começam a se eriçar, então o vórtice aumenta sua velocidade criando um espaço negro, o gato de repente é sugado e desaparece nesse buraco negro. Todos ficam impressionados com essa demonstração.

-Major: Funciona... mas por quê disse que está a 80 por cento?

-Sargento: Está pronto, os 80% são só especulações do Dr. Smith. - diz se referindo ao cientista-chefe.

-Dr. Smith: Mas ainda podemos expandir suas limitações, com o devido potencial e se seguirmos com os experimentos poderemos ver o que há por trás desse buraco negro e revertê-lo até abrir um tipo de conexão com outro plano dimensional.

-Sargento: Chega! Não está sendo pago para que pense demais.

-Major: Hum, parece muito interessante.

-Dr. Smith: Isso mesmo! Deixe-me continuar mais tempo com o projeto e lhe asseguro que teremos resultados que nunca imaginou em, digamos, um ano.

-Sargento: Major, peço que não ouça essas bobagens.

-Major: Pelo contrário sargento, na verdade estou interessado.

-Dr. Smith: Sério?

-Major: Sim, só que... temo que este complexo não sirva mais, muito menos tantas testemunhas. - o Major sorri maliciosamente.

-Sargento: O quê? Major, o que quis...?

-Major: Balrog, comece!

-Balrog: Sim senhor.- o soldado que estava a sua esquerda saca uma metralhadora e começa a disparar contra os cientistas, o Dr. Smith e o sargento se surpreendem com o ato repentino e se agacham. Ao ouvir os disparos os guardas começam a chegar e apontam da entrada das escadas aos presentes.

-Major: Sagat, cuide deles. - o outro soldado que o acompanhava dá um passo adiante tirando a camisa militar.

-Sargento: Atirem!

-Sagat: Tigger Fire! - as mãos de Sagat se enchem de uma estranha energia flamejante e ao golpear adiante com as duas juntas solta uma poderosa rajada de energia que se choca contra os guardas que caem mortos depois.

-Sargento: Não pode ser. Que demônios...? - o sargento se vira para o Major de cujo corpo começava a emanar uma estranha energia e seus olhos brilhavam. O sargento saca sua pistola e dispara, mas incrivelmente o Major desaparece e reaparece por trás dele que se vira sem poder acreditar, ainda tenta atacar mas é pego pelo pescoço pelo Major, soltando a arma.

-Major: Eu sou um demônio, me chamo BISON!

-Sargento: Gaaahkkk! - com um movimento da mão de Bison ele quebra o pescoço do sargento e o joga no chão depois. O Dr. Smith havia sobrevivido até esse momento presenciando todos os fatos aterrorizado, e ainda mais quando Bison olha para ele.

-Bison: E então, Dr. Smith? Estou disposto a permitir que use todo seu potencial e continue com seu projeto sob minha supervisão, a pergunta é: Estará você disposto?

-Dr. Smith: Que?...S-si...sim claro... Claro que sim! - Bison sorri e a um sinal seu Balrog e Sagat carregam cuidadosamente o aparelho para levá-lo.

-Bison: Bem Dr. Smith, agora você é um membro da Shadaloo.

-Dr. Smith: Shadaloo? O que é isso?

-Bison: Logo descobrirá... a propósito, disse que levaria um ano, esqueça... tem apenas a metade. HA HA HA HA HA HA!

...

Seis meses depois.

NASA.

Um almirante entra na sala de controle, foi informado de um estranho fenômeno detectado em órbita pelos satélites, é recebido por dois operadores e outro militar.

-Almirante: Espero que não sejam mais OVNIs.

-Operador 1: Veja o que um dos satélites captou. - um monitor mostra um vídeo onde se vê parte do planeta Terra, de repente se pode ver uma luz dirigindo-se até o sol, o vídeo sofre uma distorção de sinal por um instante e volta ao normal, esse raio havia desaparecido e tudo estava como antes.

-Almirante: O que foi isso?

-Operador 2: Estas leituras mostram um tipo de ondas que saem direto de uma região da Ásia, parecem eletromagnéticas com um pulso gerado por...

-Almirante: Não falei disso, idiota. Perguntei: que diabos foi essa distorção?

-Operador 2: Ah, bom, só um problema com a estática, provavelmente provocado por esse mesmo fluxo.

-Almirante: Há algum meio de ajustá-la?

-Operador 1: Sim, vejamos... - após uns ajustes o vídeo volta a passar, e quando chega na parte do sinal distorcido agora capta fracamente um fundo negro com um estranho símbolo de uma caveira.

-Almirante: ...Shadaloo... não pode... Rápido, chamem as forças especiais da Força Aérea e me comuniquem com a Interpol!

-Militar: Agora mesmo.

-Almirante: Por fim decidiu aparecer... miserável.

...

Japão.

Numa rua fechada, uma multidão vibra e grita durante uma luta de rua, protagonizada por um gigante musculoso com piercings em quase todo o rosto contra um jovem menor que ele, de cabelo castanho, com roupa branca de karateca e uma faixa na cabeça. O gigante dá um poderoso golpe, mas o outro sujeito o esquiva e usa a força do brutamontes para puxá-lo pelo braço e fazê-lo cair de costas no chão. O gigante se levanta cambaleando.

-Gigante: Quando vai bater em mim, fracote?

- Agora mesmo. - o lutador dá um chute com sua perna direita direto no rosto do gigante que cai de joelhos e recebe outro chute com a outra perna do lutador da faixa, o gigante fica atordoado para finalmente cair inconsciente. - E meu nome... é Ryu. - as pessoas ficam surpresas mas logo o aplaudem com entusiasmo. Muitos perdem suas apostas e os poucos que se atreveram a apostar no sujeito menor ficam ricos, no meio do público um estranho espectador com sombreiro chinês o observa, Ryu o vê mas se distrai com os gritos de algumas garotas, depois volta a olhar o estranho sujeito mas ele havia sumido. Não dá importância e vai embora após recolher sua mochila e receber agradecimento$ dos que ganharam as apostas.

Ryu vai caminhando por um bairro ao entardecer, o passeio é tranqüilo até que percebe que alguém o segue, vira para trás mas não vê ninguém, acha estranho mas dá meia volta e segue seu caminho, quando de repente aparece o estranho sujeito que o observava. Era o de sombreiro chinês, com roupas brancas e azuis, parecia um tipo de monge e não se podia ver seus olhos. De repente o estranho lhe fala.

- Foi uma boa luta... Ryu.

-Ryu: Quê? Como sabe meu nome?

- Por que você disse ao terminar com o bárbaro.

-Ryu: Ah é? É verdade, bom obrigado mas não tenho tempo de ficar para conversar. - Ryu segue seu caminho mas o estranho insiste e toca seu ombro e ao fazê-lo manda uma descarga elétrica que manda o lutador japonês contra uma parede. Ryu fica atordoado por uns segundos por esse golpe mas se recupera ainda surpreso. - Diabos... diabos... Que diabos foi isso? - nisso Ryu vê os olhos desse estranho homem, saíam faíscas e pequenos raios e de sua mão uma estranha energia que o manda de novo contra a parede. - Aaaaah!...Auch... não sei quem é mas você pediu por isso. - Ryu se levanta novamente como se não fosse nada, o que surpreende o estranho, então o lutador junta suas mãos pouco a pouco para trás começando a invocar uma estranha energia azul que toma a forma de uma esfera.

- Quê? Essa energia...

-Ryu: Hadoken! - Ryu dispara sua energia com as duas mãos juntas direto ao estranho que se apressa e põe as mãos para frente e para sua surpresa, detém a esfera de energia embora o faça retroceder um pouco. Em seguida, o estranho libera seu poder e segurando a bola de energia com as duas mãos a desintegra, Ryu fica atônito ao ver isso. - O quê? Como fez isso?

- Não é tão fácil, mas não é à toa que sou o deus do trovão.

-Ryu: Que... deus do trovão?

- Meu nome é Rayden, estava apenas lhe aplicando um pequeno teste, Ryu.

-Ryu: Que teste? Para quê?

-Rayden: Só queria saber se é digno e estava pronto para enfrentar esse tipo de ataque na batalha que está por vir.

-Ryu: Que? Não entendo nem uma palavra do que está dizendo. Olha, sei que não é qualquer um que pode manejar esse tipo de energia mas daí que seja um deus do raio ou algo assim... - imediatamente trovões ressoam calando Ryu, os olhos de Rayden soltavam raios em uma pose muito ameaçadora, mas não passa disso e sorri.

-Rayden: Voltaremos a nos ver Ryu... muito em breve. - um raio cai sobre Rayden que desaparece de vista, deixando Ryu muito confuso.

-Ryu: Nossa... se não estivesse com tanta fome agora me preocuparia com o que esse sujeito disse.

...

Outworld.

Antes, esse lugar era um planeta semelhante à Terra, mas tudo o que possuía de beleza e natureza foi destruído junto com seus habitantes quando esse reino foi invadido pelo imperador sombrio conhecido como Shao Kahn que espalhou todo seu poder para transformar esse planeta no lugar conhecido como Outworld. O próximo alvo da invasão das forças de Kahn era o reino da Terra, e para que pudesse invadir livremente sem que os deuses ancestrais pudessem interferir, seus lutadores deveriam vencer dez torneios seguidos, o torneio se chamava Mortal Kombat. Recentemente, a invasão de Kahn pôde ser detida, quando Shang Tsung e seu súdito Goro perderam o último torneio que faltava, graças ao aparecimento de três guerreiros escolhidos da Terra: Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage e o campeão do torneio, Liu Kang. Mas o imperador não desistiria assim, seu novo plano foi enganar os guerreiros da Terra para que entrassem no Outworld para lutar e assim Shao Kahn os destruiria. Mas os guerreiros sobreviveram e se preparam para uma invasão a qualquer momento. O que não sabem é que será muito em breve.

O feiticeiro Shang Tsung, que novamente será uma das principais armas do imperador, caminha por um corredor do grande castelo. Toda sua concentração está em derrotar o guerreiro que o derrotou e humilhou, Liu Kang, quando de repente algo ocorre e interrompe seus pensamentos.

-Shang Tsung: Hã? - o feiticeiro olha pela janela a sua direita, numa das pontes de pedra estão vários guardas presenciando um estranho espetáculo de luzes que se manifestava do nada no meio da ponte. - O que é isso?

...

Deserto do Arizona, EUA.

Está para anoitecer, um jipe percorre o caminho desértico onde parece que o homem nunca pisou, era uma área muito afastada da civilização, quem passava pela estrada não via nada de especial além do deserto e as montanhas rochosas. Porém quem ia a bordo desse jipe sabe que nessa área existe uma base militar abandonada por misteriosas circunstâncias. O que ia ao volante era um homem forte, de cabelos arrepiados e com uma tatuagem da bandeira americana no ombro direito, seu nome, Guile. A seu lado, um homem de óculos com um penteado não menos singular e quase as mesmas características de seu amigo, seu nome é Charlie e ambos estão a caminho dessa base militar com instruções de uma missão secreta que receberam horas antes. Só que não lhes especificaram ir ali.

-Guile: Deixe-me ver se entendi... vamos a um acampamento militar abandonado tentar encontrar dados sobre uma arma?

-Charlie: Isso mesmo.

-Guile: Pensei que nessa base estivessem testando algum tipo de arma nuclear e algo saiu errado, e por isso ficou proibida a entrada.

-Charlie: Isso era o que queriam que pensassem, por isso encontramos mais de vinte placas de "Não entre ou será baleado". Diga, ouviu algum disparo?

-Guile: Bom, nisso tem razão. Mas deveríamos ir às bases da Interpol para procurar essa organização Shadaloo e já estamos atrasados.

-Charlie: Ouça, tenho contatos que me informaram de certos rumores. Apenas pense, nunca testariam uma arma nuclear em solo americano, era outra coisa, e escuta isto, o chefe da Shadaloo era um militar de alto nível dos EUA e estava encarregado dos experimentos feitos nesta base.

-Guile: Hum, estou entendendo, então ele tirou mais do que verbas do Tio Sam para sua organização, e era algo tão secreto que usaram a história da arma nuclear como cobertura quando atacaram a base.

-Charlie: Viu só Guile? Você pode mesmo pensar.

-Guile: Cale-se, espertalhão.

-Charlie: Cabeça de vassoura.

-Guile: Nerd.

-Charlie: Pare.

-Guile: Já acabaram seus insultos?

-Charlie: Não, veja. - a base militar já podia ser vista, mas algo acontecia ali, havia uma caminhonete preta e as luzes do lugar estavam acesas, Guile virou atrás de umas pedras perto dali para ocultar o jipe, desceram e avançaram com cautela até a base.

-Guile: Achei que ninguém viria.

-Charlie: Supostamente. Será melhor descobrirmos quem são antes de... Guile? - quando Charlie se vira, Guile já estava dirigindo-se até a entrada da base deixando-o falando sozinho. - Ah, pelo menos espere por mim. - os movimentos de Guile eram muito rápidos, salta a cerca com um só impulso e apoiando-se em suas mãos se oculta atrás de uns botes. Momentos depois Charlie cai a seu lado, ambos ficam na expectativa do que ocorria lá dentro.

-Guile: Pode ver alguma coisa? - diz ao ver que Charlie pega visores, como binóculos, que podem detectar os movimentos dos corpos através do calor que emitem. Charlie consegue ver duas silhuetas saindo da base.

-Charlie: São dois, ao que parece um homem e uma mulher.

Saindo do complexo e dirigindo-se à caminhonete, um homem negro cujos braços parecem estar cobertos de metal e a seu lado, uma mulher de longo cabelo loiro, ambos vestidos de preto. A mulher abre a porta da caminhonete e tira um laptop onde começa a digitar, enquanto seu companheiro revisa alguns arquivos que pegaram.

- Não é muito coisa, Sonya.

-Sonya: É suficiente Jaxx, essa arma secreta tinha potencial para ser usada da pior forma possível e temos dados dos princípios que usaram para criá-la. Não é coincidência que tenhamos rastreado esse estranho distúrbio proveniente justo da ilha do torneio. E agora que fomos tachados de loucos só podemos confiar em nós mesmos para detê-los.

-Jaxx: Mesmo assim, como alguém pode saber da existência do Outworld?

-Sonya: Não sei, mas presumo que acha que o responsável é alguém deste mundo.

-Jaxx: Bom, só falei por falar... espere, ouviu? - Jaxx imediatamente se coloca em alerta ao escutar um barulho estranho, Sonya sabia que havia algo ao ver seu companheiro desse jeito.

-Charlie: Alto aí! - subitamente Charlie aparece frente a eles, apontando uma pistola para os dois. - Mãos ao alto, por favor.

-Sonya: Militar.

-Jaxx: Eu sei, deixa comigo. - Jaxx dá um passo à frente em direção a Charlie.

-Charlie: Não me obrigue a usá-la, amigo. - Jaxx dá outro passo a frente e já ia fazer um movimento quando algo o interrompe.

-Guile: Parado idiota! - Guile aparece por trás de Sonya e aponta sua pistola para a cabeça dela. - Será melhor se acalmarem ou isto vai virar uma tragédia. - Guile e Charlie encurralam Sonya Blade e Jaxx, que se mantém firmes em fazer um movimento diante das ameaças dos militares.

-Jaxx: Que tal, Sonya?

-Sonya: Tudo sob controle.

-Jaxx: He, he, está bem. - ambos sorriem cinicamente, ante o desconcerto de Charlie que acha estranha essa reação.

-Charlie: Que? - com um rápido movimento, Sonya se agacha e gira no chão para dar um chute na mão de Guile e desarmá-lo, depois se apóia com as mãos no chão para prender suas pernas no pescoço de Guile e então girar lançando-o fortemente ao chão. Charlie tenta ir ajudar mas Jaxx se dirige até ele. O militar atira mas Jaxx consegue se cobrir revelando seu braço esquerdo, a bala rebate no metal surpreendendo Charlie.

-Jaxx: Vejamos o que acha disto! - Jaxx dá um tremendo golpe com seu punho direito no chão, criando uma onda de choque direto contra Charlie, que perde o equilíbrio, o que seu oponente aproveita para saltar e dar-lhe um golpe fazendo-o perder a arma.

-Guile: Agh, droga. - Guile mal se recuperava quando recebe um chute no rosto por parte de Sonya que o manda de novo ao chão, mas levanta na hora girando em suas costas e dando um chute giratório no chão que derruba a mulher. Ambos se levantam quase ao mesmo tempo e se põem em guarda. - Normalmente não luto contra mulheres.

-Sonya: É uma pena, poderia aprender muito. - Sonya dá um grande salto passando por cima de Guile, que fica admirando-a no ar. Ela cai de pé atrás dele e com um chute nas costas o manda para trás. Guile dá uns passos e se apóia com um joelho no chão para não cair completamente, porém levanta e se gira em guarda diante de uma Sonya espantada pela resistência desse militar de cabelo estranho.

Jaxx vê sua amiga em apuros e se apressa para acabar com o outro, então se lança com um golpe de seu punho direito que Charlie consegue esquivar, entretanto Jaxx se vira e lhe dá uma cotovelada que o militar bloqueia cruzando os braços, mas não evita um golpe nas costelas e outros dois no rosto. Jaxx termina com um golpe sob a mandíbula que derruba Charlie. Depois dessa surra e com esse tipo de armas nos punhos era impossível que voltasse a levantar por um bom tempo, por isso ele dá a volta para ir ajudar Sonya.

-Charlie: Espere... Já vai tão cedo?

-Jaxx: O quê, ainda pode se levantar? - Jaxx vê como Charlie se levanta e limpa o sangue da boca e nariz, mas apesar das feridas se põe em guarda para continuar lutando. - Escute idiota, será melhor que suma daqui antes que te mande ao hospital com fraturas múltiplas.

-Charlie: Eu gosto de hospitais.

-Jaxx: Está bem. - Jaxx se lança contra Charlie enviando um golpe mas o militar se agacha e imediatamente salta dando um chute giratório para trás que Jaxx recebe no rosto e o manda ao chão. Sonya vê seu companheiro caído e se aproxima para ajudá-lo a levantar.

-Sonya: Pare de brincar Jaxx, não temos tempo para isso.

-Jaxx: Sim, tem razão, vamos terminar de uma vez. - Jaxx e Sonya se levantam e encaram os dois militares juntos. Mas Sonya e Jaxx adotam uma estranha postura de combate, com seus braços para trás na altura da cintura, começando a se concentrar. De repente uma estranha energia aparecia nas mãos de ambos.

-Guile: Mas o quê? Eles também podem..! - Guile se espanta ao detectar essa estranha energia que se manifesta em seus oponentes.

-Charlie: Essa energia, é como o sonic boom.

-Guile: Então vamos contra-atacar com o mesmo. - Guile ergue seus braços para trás, enquanto Charlie faz o mesmo só com seu braço direito. Ambos começam a manifestar uma estranha energia luminosa nas mãos. Trovões e relâmpagos surgem no centro da batalha, manifestando o poder que estava prestes a ser liberado num grande choque.

...

Outworld.

No meio de uma ponte de pedra ligando duas das tantas construções que formam o castelo, estava ocorrendo um estranho fenômeno que alarmava uma dúzia de guardas que o assistiam. Uma curiosa luminosidade sem forma estável flutuava e ficava cada vez maior começando a emitir cores brilhantes, os guardas cercavam essa estranha forma pelos dois lados da ponte, mantendo distância por medo. Mas quando o feiticeiro Shang Tsung chega para ver o que acontecia, se sentem um pouco aliviados. Mesmo assim, o feiticeiro estava intrigado por esse fenômeno. A luz começava a tomar a forma de um vórtice circular e se estabilizar, todos ficam atentos ao que possa passar. Shang Tsung é o primeiro a notar que uma figura começava a surgir por esse vórtice, e momentos depois um pé sai dele e pisa na ponte, para depois um homem de capa surgir completamente. Imediatamente, Shang Tsung o encara.

-Shang Tsung: Tem cinco segundos para dizer quem é, de onde vem e o que faz aqui, ou morrerá. - Shang Tsung levanta sua mão direita ameaçando o estranho com uma chama verde de energia que se forma em sua mão. O homem com aparência de ditador sorri e responde.

- Me chamo Bison, venho da Terra... e quem vai morrer aqui é você.

-Shang Tsung: Ha, ha, estúpido... - Shang Tsung libera a energia de sua mão direita, um crânio coberto de fogo sai disparado contra Bison, mas este não se move, apenas junta as mãos na altura do peito. Ao receber o impacto do poder do feiticeiro não se fere, e com um movimento para frente das mãos de Bison faz voltar o poder a Shang Tsung, que se surpreende e o recebe direto no peito sendo derrubado.

Os guardas vêem o ocorrido sem acreditar, apenas o imperador Shao Kahn era capaz de tal façanha e esse estranho havia demonstrado um poder incrível. Bison continua rindo diante da ira de Shang Tsung que se levantava pouco a pouco, mas antes olha para os guardas tremendo ante sua presença, o que o enche de raiva.

-Shang Tsung: Estúpidos! Ataquem! - os guardas hesitam em dar o primeiro passo, mas ao ver que Bison não se movia, se lançam sobre ele com lanças, espadas e outras armas a sua disposição. Nisso Bison ergue a vista, seus olhos sem pupilas brilham numa cor vermelha e de repente começa a girar a uma grande velocidade, criando um redemoinho de energia que manda os guardas para voar fora da ponte. Shang Tsung já havia se levantado e se prepara para atacar agora que estava sem os guardas a seu serviço. - Maldito, vai me pagar. - Shang Tsung reúne todo seu poder para atacar, Bison baixa seus braços com os punhos cerrados a seus lados, seu corpo parecia estar rodeado de eletricidade, pequenos raios se manifestavam a seu redor e uma estranha energia cobria seu corpo.

-Alto! - às costas de Shang Tsung aparecia um novo guerreiro, mas não qualquer um, era um homem bem alto, com armadura de combate e um crânio adornava seu capacete, sua capa vermelha lhe dava um semblante ainda mais intimidador, e tinha que ser assim, já que era o próprio imperador desse mundo.

-Shang Tsung: Imperador Shao Kahn! - Kahn permanece contemplando Bison que faz o mesmo, Shang Tsung se põe ao lado do imperador, pensando que se preparava para atacar, mas se surpreende quando Bison deixa de manifestar sua energia.

-Bison: Nossa, que hospitalidade, imperador.

-Shao Kahn: Então... enfim conseguiu, Bison. - diz dirigindo seu olhar ao vórtice colorido que se encontra no meio da ponte.

-Shang Tsung: Quê? Você sabe quem é ele?

-Shao Kahn: Deixe-nos sozinhos, eu o chamarei em alguns momentos para dar-lhe as ordens que deverá seguir.

-Shang Tsung: O quê, do que está falando?

-Shao Kahn: Logo saberá. - Shao Kahn dá as costas a seu feiticeiro, que confuso e ainda receoso por Bison se afasta. - Este é... este é o portal até a Terra.

-Bison: Como pode ver, imperador. Tudo está pronto para que possa começar a invasão.

-Shao Kahn: O reino da Terra será um novo Outworld... E desta vez não haverá ninguém que me detenha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - a tenebrosa risada ecoa por todo o castelo, uma grande catástrofe se aproxima e não havia ninguém que pudesse detê-la... Ou havia?

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Bem vindos a esta... leitura?...espero que gostem desta história, um crossover dos dois jogos de luta mais conhecidos. Como vêem é meu primeiro fic com apenas duas histórias, assim será um pouco mais cômodo e com menos tumulto que os outros que fiz, mas nem por isso é um sinal de que me acabaram as idéias e estou fazendo uma cópia de Anime vs Comics... bom, talvez não totalmente. Para que saibam mais ou menos como vai andar a história e que entendam devem conhecer os personagens e ter jogado qualquer um dos jogos, mas vou tomar a liberdade de alterar um pouco as histórias de ambos para que se cruzem perfeitamente.<p>

Para terem uma idéia, em Street Fighter, o tempo em que se realiza é antes do jogo Street Fighter II, ou seja, nas séries Zero ou Alpha, por isso Charlie está vivo, mas como são tão instáveis as histórias entre os jogos, as séries e o longa animado, vou tomar elementos de cada uma, menos do filme e série norte-americanos. Por exemplo, as personalidades que tinham na série japonesa SFIIV e alguns elementos do filme de anime.

De Mortal Kombat, a história é um pouco mais complexa, mas usarei um pouco dos elementos dos filmes, mais da história oficial do jogo e dos comics. O tempo em que se situa o fic será depois de MK 2, e antes do 3 onde se supõe que Kahn consegue entrar na Terra quando ressuscita Sindel e por isso tem o poder de cruzar entre ambos reinos por algumas regras e questões que não entrarão na história, já que com a máquina de Bison não precisa de mais nada.

Bom, já que está mais ou menos esclarecido... (disse mais ou menos), apenas aproveitem os próximos capítulos, ainda não saíram todos os protagonistas, mas podemos contar além dos já aparecidos com: Ken, Chun Li, Sakura, Dalshim, Camy, Vega, Zangief, entre outros, da parte de Street Fighter; e Sub Zero, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Kitana, Scorpion, etc por parte de Mortal Kombat, e vários outros por parte de ambas as séries... mmh pensando bem terá muito tumulto como nos outros fics, então espero que gostem, continuem lendo e escutem rock!


	2. Começa o Ataque

**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha Pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 2: Começa o Ataque**

* * *

><p>Numa área onde prevalece o verde das plantas e árvores, que se estendem até o alto de majestosos morros e montanhas, desde onde se pode ver grande parte da beleza da natureza da Terra, sobre uma dessas elevações está um homem com roupas brancas e um manto azul que cobre todo seu corpo e balança ao vento, seu sombreiro chinês oculta seu rosto, mas se ilumina quando inexplicavelmente de seus olhos saem faíscas elétricas. Em sua mão direita segura um bastão de madeira que chega à altura de seu ombro, o aperta com força, seu corpo se retesa e sua testa se franze com preocupação ao ver o que ocorre no céu. O azul é pouco a pouco coberto por uma estranha nuvem negra, que solta relâmpagos por onde passa. O corpo do homem libera uma energia em forma de relâmpagos, já que ele é o deus do trovão: Rayden.<p>

-Rayden: As forças de Shao Kahn começaram a atravessar para este reino... os guerreiros precisam estar preparados, do contrário será o fim. - da nuvem que cresce pouco a pouco se pode ver se formando um rosto aterrorizante que vê tudo o que está prestes a cobrir com sua essência. Um relâmpago desce do céu e cai sobre Rayden, que desaparece dali num instante.

...

Japão.

O sinal de uma escola bate. Esse dia de aulas terminou, por isso os alunos se apressam para sair dessa prisão rumo a um descanso momentâneo. Uma garota em particular não segue o ritmo de suas colegas, parecia andar sonhando acordada. Era bonita, mas sua atitude estava muito longe de como uma garota supostamente deve se comportar, era um tanto rude já que praticava artes marciais e era muito boa nisso. O cabelo é curto já há alguns dias e tem um novo enfeite em sua cabeça, era uma faixa branca em sua testa. Havia adotado esse visual desde que ficou impressionada quando viu um jovem lutar e derrotar um homem bem maior e mais forte. Desejava se encontrar com ele, enfrentar alguém com essas habilidades e aprender novas técnicas e também, não se contentaria apenas com isso.

-Sakura, espera! - a garota da faixa na cabeça se vira, são três garotas de uniforme igual que a chamavam e chegam onde ela está.

-Sakura: Hã?

-Eu disse, ultimamente Sakura anda muito distraída.

-Sim, com certeza deve ter um namorado.

-Sakura: Quê? Não! Não é verdade!

-Então por que ficava olhando pela janela suspirando durante toda a aula? Vamos, diga quem é!

-Sakura: Não é ninguém, parem de falar bobagens. - as quatro garotas continuam seu caminho conversando, apenas Sakura não presta muita atenção, anda distraída contemplando o parque por onde passam. Quando num ponto vê algo que lhe parece familiar, pára e esfrega os olhos para ter certeza de não estar sonhando. As três amigas notam que Sakura havia parado.

-Ei Sakura, aconteceu algo? Esqueceu alguma coisa?

-Sakura: Hã? ...Não, digo... sim, tenho algo a fazer. Nos vemos logo! - Sakura vai correndo pela grama deixando suas amigas confusas.

Debaixo de uma árvore um sujeito está tirando um bom cochilo, com sua mochila a um lado e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. É nessa tranqüilidade que vive em seus dias o lutador andarilho Ryu. Quando algo interrompe seu sono, ele abre seu olho esquerdo e vê uma silhueta um tanto estranha e borrada, então espera que sua vista clareie para enfocar bem. Quando vê melhor, descobre que é uma garota de uniforme escolar que está com os punhos na cintura, como se o desafiasse a um duelo.

-Sakura: Olá! Me chamo Sakura. - ao escutar o nome da menina Ryu apenas dá um fraco sorriso para depois fechar o único olho que tinha aberto e voltar a dormir. Essa resposta não agradou muito Sakura, fazendo seu sangue ferver de raiva. - Eu disse... Sou Sakura! - como se estivesse acompanhando seu forte grito, se ouve um tremendo relâmpago cair e partir ao meio uma árvore próxima, deixando-a em chamas. Isso foi suficiente para despertar Ryu de sua soneca e deixar Sakura atônita.

-Ryu: Ah? O que houve?...Ah! Olá, sou Ryu.

-Sakura: O quê? O quê está acontecendo?

-Ryu: Hã? - Ryu vê como Sakura olha para o céu, demora um pouco para reagir olhando para Sakura, na verdade era uma garota muito bonita, coisa que não pôde notar quando estava sonolento.

-Sakura: Hã? O quê está olhando?

-Ryu: O quê? Nada... Hã? - desconcertado por olhar nos olhos de Sakura desvia sua vista para outro lugar, e ao fazê-lo se surpreende ao ver o céu sendo coberto por uma nuvem cheia de estranhos relâmpagos de cor violeta. Mas a atenção de Ryu não fica muito tempo nesse estranho fenômeno, como se tivesse um sexto sentido ou uma intuição muito desenvolvida, consegue captar estranhos movimentos entre as árvores.

As pessoas fugiam do parque, não demorou muito tempo até que Sakura e Ryu ficassem sozinhos, mas algo lhe dizia que não eram os únicos. Seus olhos se movem rápido e captam um movimento entre as folhas das árvores, uma sombra se movia tão rápido que fugia de sua vista. A sombra ia de árvore em árvore pegando impulso com as pernas e dando um surpreendente giro no ar, cai de pé a poucos metros de Sakura e Ryu, que é o primeiro que o nota ao se virar. Sakura olha o rosto de Ryu, então quando vira na mesma direção vê um estranho ser, era uma espécie de ninja que mal se podia ver, já que a nuvem havia coberto o céu e tudo estava escuro, e esse ser era isso, totalmente escuro como se fosse uma sombra ambulante.

-Sakura: Quem é esse?

-Ryu: Menina, quem quer que seja será melhor que saia daqui.

-Sakura: Não sou uma menina e já disse que meu nome é Sakura! - justo quando acabou de gritar, a sombra desaparece rápido entre a escuridão, Sakura apenas pode ver como de repente Ryu é golpeado com um chute no rosto e jogado para trás. Sakura fica junto a essa sombra, que estava prestes a atacá-la sem que pudesse se defender, mas antes que recebesse um golpe, Ryu reaparece dando-lhe o mesmo chute no rosto que recebera dele. O ninja sombrio cai no chão, mas se recupera dando um giro e se levanta.

-Ryu: Você está bem?

-Sakura: Sim, obrigada.

-Ryu: Diga, quem é você e por que nos atacou? - a sombra toma uma estranha pose de combate, mal se pode ver sua figura, mas se escuta uma pequena risada dele.

-Meu nome é Noob Saibot, um ninja assassino do clã Lin Kuei. Venho com ordens de matar os guerreiros cujas almas são protegidas pelos deuses ancestrais da chegada do imperador Shao Kahn.

-Sakura: O quê? Não entendi nada.

-Ryu: Nem eu, apenas que é um ninja. Nossa, isto será divertido se for verdade. Pois bem, meu nome é Ryu, então venha quando quiser, estou esperando. - diz com um sorriso ficando em guarda à espera de um grande combate. Enquanto isso, nem Sakura nem Ryu sabiam que essa estranha nuvem já estava se expandindo por toda a Terra.

...

Seattle. Washington, EUA.

O céu nesta cidade ainda é azul, é um bom dia para sair pra passear, principalmente se vai numa BMW do ano ouvindo música em potentes alto-falantes. Estes são apenas alguns dos tantos luxos a que se pode dar o motorista de cabelo loiro comprido chamado Ken Masters. Tendo toda a estrada para si vai desfrutando do caminho, indo de faixa em faixa, até que vai por uma curva perigosa, razão pra diminuir a velocidade, mas como não há ninguém à vista decide fazer uma de suas proezas e ir na mesma velocidade. Mas ao dar a volta se encontra de frente com uma limusine que vai em velocidade normal, fazendo-o frear bruscamente a poucos centímetros de bater.

-Ken: Hei! Mas o quê esse cara está fazendo? Vamos, mova-se! - Ken começa a buzinar. Entretanto o barulho não encontra resposta, o chofer o ignora, também o passageiro que bebe uma taça de vinho com uma televisão com dvd ligada, além de estar lendo o jornal. Os olhos do leitor se concentram numa notícia que o irrita. Se trata de um artigo que comenta um filme, onde o título já o arruína: "Segundo fracasso consecutivo de Johnny Cage" era o que dizia, levando o homem de óculos escuros a rasgar a página, amassá-la e jogá-la fora.

Está claro que o artigo falava de seu filme, o qual havia dirigido e atuado baseado nos fatos vividos no torneio do Mortal Kombat, e agora que se lembra, ainda não terminou. Embora tenha decidido fazer um filme e descansar, sabe que seus amigos, Sonya Blade e Liu Kang devem estar se preparando para uma invasão de Kahn, já que existia essa possibilidade, mas não ligava, já que eles mesmos foram até o Outworld chutar seu traseiro. O quê mais ele poderia fazer? Se voltar, desta vez seria ele que lhe daria uma surra ao invés de Liu, assim esses estúpidos críticos veriam a autenticidade do que estava falando.

-Johnny Cage: Hum? O quê foi isso? - Cage ouvira um som estranho, o chofer escuta e lhe responde.

-Chofer: É apenas um maluco tocando a buzina. - Johnny se vira, vê Ken indo de um lado para outro tentando ultrapassar a limusine, mas não consegue.

-Johnny Cage: Isso não é modo de tratar uma BMW. Não o deixe passar, é apenas um filhinho de papai que não ganhou esse carro com o próprio suor. Estes garotos, ha, ninguém mais aprecia o trabalho de verdade... espere, não era isso que pensei ter ouvido, foi mais perto. - conforme avança na curva se pode ver uma nuvem que começa a cobrir o céu, os dois carros passam sob ela. Momentos depois Cage volta a escutar o som no teto. De repente algo bate nele, o que assusta o ator.

-Johnny Cage: Mas o quê? - de novo outro golpe, mas este foi mais forte e abre o teto, surgindo um punho com uma luva amarela e preta, com ambas as mãos o sujeito que está sobre o teto começa abrir o buraco, deixando ver seu rosto. - Que demo..?.. Não... Scorpion? - o ninja de olhos sem pupilas e uniforme amarelo e preto se revela aos olhos de seu antigo inimigo Johnny Cage. Como podia estar na Terra ele não sabia e isso era o que menos importava nesse momento. Scorpion estende sua mão direita até o chofer, imediatamente de sua palma surge uma espécie de faca com chicote que sai violentamente e atravessa a cabeça do motorista.

-Scorpion: Chegou sua hora... Johnny Cage. - Scorpion sobe no teto para depois saltar antes que a limusine despenque pela colina, Ken tem que manobrar seu carro para evitar bater contra ela, e pára para levantar e ir ajudar.

-Ken: Que diabo foi isso? - Ken assiste como a limusine se afasta até bater em algumas árvores, mas olha para baixo perto dele, alguém se salvara. Ken se apressa a dar uma mão ao sujeito de óculos escuros que saltara a tempo pelo vidro para escapar.

-Johnny Cage: Obrigado amigo.

-Ken: Você está bem?

-Johnny Cage: Sim obrigado... Cuidado, pra trás! - Johnny empurra Ken fazendo-o cair, mas o havia salvo da lâmina que sai da mão de Scorpion, que continuava disposto a acabar com seu inimigo. - É um maldito. - Johnny Cage se lança contra Scorpion dando um chute por baixo de sua perna derrubando-o, mas Scorpion se recupera com apenas um impulso, movimento que já previra o ator/lutador e o recebe com um chute no rosto e mais um no abdômen, que o derruba com um forte impacto. - Você merecia.

-Scorpion: Ha, ha, ha. - Scorpion se recupera para continuar, Johnny Cage fica atento a qualquer movimento seu, entretanto não vê uma silhueta escura aparecer atrás dele. Trata-se de um monstro humanóide, com uma grande boca cheia de dentes afiados e de seus braços surgem lâminas afiadas que usa como armas para atacar Cage, mas justo antes do golpe mortal, Ken interfere dando um poderoso golpe no estômago desse monstro.

-Ken: Tome isto, Sho-Ryu-Ken! - a força dessa técnica é suficiente para mandar voar a criatura e batê-la contra a colina rochosa para depois cair ao solo. Johnny Cage virou a tempo de ver o surpreendente movimento de Ken, mas se surpreende ainda mais ao ver a criatura que ele golpeou, reconhecendo-o e assim confirmando suas suspeitas de que a invasão de Shao Kahn começara.

-Johnny Cage: É Baraka, não posso acreditar... Scorpion! O quê está havendo, por acaso seu imperador enfim decidiu aparecer? - Scorpion se negava a responder, apenas se mantinha em guarda e com completa segurança.

-Ken: Ei amigo, do quê está falando?

-Johnny Cage: É difícil de acreditar amigo, mas estes guerreiros na realidade são de outra dimensão, de outro mundo e o imperador desse reino quer conquistar a Terra.

-Ken: Hã? - Ken fica com uma cara de surpresa pensando seriamente nos possíveis danos cerebrais que esse cara poderia ter sofrido. - Tem razão, é difícil de acreditar, me lembra um filme ruim de ficção científica. - quase se pode ver a fumaça sair das orelhas de Johnny Cage ao ouvir esse comentário, por causa de seu temperamento se esquece da luta e se vira para Ken.

-Johnny Cage: Em primeiro lugar, é um filme de artes marciais! Caramba, contratamos mais karatekas e especialistas em lutas do que em Operação Dragão!

-Ken: Ah, bem que achei que tinha te visto em algum lugar, você é o cara dos filmes... o que dizem que é o Jet Li americano.

-Johnny Cage: Hã, bom esse é meu trabalho, como sabe meu nome não terei que me apresentar, mas você sim pode fazê-lo.

-Ken: Sou Ken Masters, muito prazer... hããã... mmh... Nicholas? - Cage quase cai de cara no chão, era incrível que ainda existisse quem o confundisse com o outro ator com o qual não tem nenhum parentesco.

-Johnny Cage: Meu nome é Johnny! Johnny...!

-Chega! - de repente grandes correntes atingem Johnny Cage e Ken, derrubando-os com um forte golpe. Ambos vêem quem os havia golpeado, não sabiam de onde mas de repente aparecera um gigante negro, com um estranho cabelo loiro em forma de barbatana de tubarão que adornava sua cabeça, mas também chamava atenção sua grande musculatura com a qual podia carregar essa enorme corrente com um gancho no final com a qual os havia golpeado.

-Hahaha! Birdie é capaz de matar um homem com apenas um golpe, por isso vocês não são normais, mas não importa, de qualquer forma acabarão mortos aqui. - de novo se ouviu essa voz, que não vinha desse gigante. Mas de repente ante os atônitos olhos de Ken e Johnny Cage do nada se abre uma espécie de túnel colorido que aumenta de tamanho formando uma espiral. Desse portal surge um homem de máscara, cabelo castanho comprido e como arma uma espécie de garra com três afiadas lâminas na mão direita.

-Ken: De novo outro sujeito estranho.

-Meu nome é Vega, sob as ordens do poderoso Bison e do imperador Shao Kahn. Eu, Scorpion, Baraka e Birdie fomos enviados para garantir sua morte para que não interfiram nos planos de conquista do Outworld.

-Ken: O quê? E eu, o quê tenho a ver com essa loucura?

-Vega: Suponho que seja Ken Masters. Sim, sem dúvida é um dos que são protegidos pelos deuses ancestrais.

-Ken: O quê?

-Johnny Cage: O quê, você? - Ken nem imaginava de que estavam falando, ele era o único que não entendia nada no meio de toda essa confusão.

-Vega: Bom, chega de conversa, chegou a hora da sua morte.

-Johnny Cage: Bom, como estava dizendo... Meu nome é Johnny Cage! - o guerreiro se lança em grande velocidade deixando sombras a seu caminho e salta dando um chute no que está no centro, que era Vega, mas este reage sendo mais rápido dando um chute no rosto de Johnny Cage jogando-o no chão.

-Vega: Diante de mim qualquer um é tão lento quanto uma tartaruga. - Johnny Cage se levanta com problemas, coisa que Vega aproveita para dar um poderoso e rápido chute, mas Cage consegue agarrar seu pé com ambas as mãos. - O quê?

-Johnny Cage: Só sabe falar. - então faz um movimento tentando torcer-lhe o pé e lançando Vega no ar, mas este gira e cai de pé sem nenhum problema, coisa que surpreende Johnny mas também se coloca em guarda para continuar lutando.

-Vega: Ha! Interessante, gostaria de lutar com você, Johnny Cage, mas lamento não poder ficar, então terá que enfrentar Birdie. - sem aviso Birdie se lança contra Johnny Cage com um poderoso golpe, mas o ator consegue esquivar e o punho bate no solo abrindo várias rachaduras e quebrando o asfalto.

-Ken: Ei, espere.

-Baraka: Não escapará de mim! - Baraka se lança com suas lâminas afiadas e rasga seu braço esquerdo, Ken consegue esquivar o segundo ataque jogando-se no solo, mas a investida de Baraka não cessa e continua atacando com suas armas, Ken tem que rolar rápido para trás até que chega à parede rochosa que o impede de se mover mais, ficando à mercê do inimigo. - Hahahaha! Morra! - Baraka lança seu punho com a lâmina direto à cabeça de Ken que já não podia se mover para esquivar.

-Ken: Maldição! Haaa! - Ken ergue sua mão direita e de sua palma dispara uma espécie de energia que acerta o braço de Baraka, desconcertando-o. Isso aproveitado por Ken para levantar rapidamente e chutar o rosto de seu oponente várias vezes, era um furacão de chutes, Ken estava girando velozmente no ar e Baraka recebendo todos os impactos na cara até que cai batendo duramente no solo.

-Baraka: Não... O quê... foi... isso?...essa ...energia... - Baraka estava muito ferido e mal podia levantar seu rosto, muito menos ficar de pé.

-Ken: Não tive outra saída e te ataquei com um quarto de minha técnica Hadoken, já que não vale a pena desperdiçar esse tipo de energia num lixo como você.

-Baraka: Maldito... ninguém zomba... de mim... - Baraka tenta levantar e o faz com dificuldade, mas Ken não tem dó e aplica um golpe no estômago tirando o pouco ar que tinha, seguido de outro em seu rosto e finalizando com um golpe sob a mandíbula que deixa Baraka jogado no chão fora de combate.

-Ken: Sejam demônios de outra dimensão ou não, não se metam com Ken Masters! - enquanto isso Vega e Scorpion observam também a luta de Birdie e Johnny Cage, que apenas escapava dos grandes braços e da poderosa corrente com que o atacava.

-Birdie: Só sabe fugir? Não passa de um farsante.

-Johnny Cage: Farsante, você disse? Quero que repita depois disto! Hyaaaa! – o ator se lança com um chute no abdômen de Birdie mas apenas o faz retroceder alguns passos, Cage continua com uma série de golpes no peito, mas não fazem nada ao gigante que apenas os recebe para demonstrar que não lhe afeta em nada. Johnny Cage olha para cima vendo como Birdie sorri totalmente confiante.

-Birdie: É um farsante. - Birdie toma sua corrente disposto a partir a cabeça de Cage, mas este faz um movimento com suas pernas estendendo-as para os lados deslizando até se agachar, o que daria uma dor tremenda a qualquer homem, mas faz com que Birdie erre o ataque, então o ator lança seu golpe fortemente bem nas partes baixas de Birdie. - AAAAAGHHH!

-Johnny Cage: Já havia enfrentado alguém do seu tamanho e é tão fracassado quanto ele. Hyaaaa! - Cage salta golpeando com seu cotovelo o rosto de Birdie, o golpe é poderoso e manda o gigante ao solo. Johnny Cage conclui caindo com seu pé encima de sua cabeça batendo-a no asfalto para nocauteá-lo. Vega e Scorpion vêem os resultados, mas se olham confiantes, não se alteram ante o fato de seus companheiros terem sido vencidos de uma maneira tão fácil.

-Vega: Como esperávamos... bom, já sabe o que fazer.

-Scorpion: Sim.

-Vega: Então nos veremos. - Vega saca um aparelho de seu bolso e ao acioná-lo faz aparecer de novo esse portal por onde entra e desaparece deixando-o aberto. Ken e Johnny Cage se felicitam ao ver que acabaram com seus rivais e não vêem como Scorpion leva sua mão à máscara e a arranca como se tirasse também a pele da cabeça, uma caveira fica como sua cabeça começando a queimar. Johnny Cage sente que algo não está bem, vira e vê Scorpion a ponto de usar seu ataque mortal que ele conhece muito bem.

-Johnny Cage: Oh não!

-Ken: O quê foi?

-Johnny Cage: Rápido, proteja-se!

-Scorpion: Tarde demais! - ao abrir sua boca uma grande labareda surge cobrindo tudo, Ken e Johnny Cage não podem escapar de seu caminho.

...

Deserto do Arizona, EUA.

Fora de uma base militar abandonada, que era a única construção feita pelo homem em vários quilômetros, se realizava uma luta entre os militares Charlie e Guile contra Sonya Blade e Jaxx, que haviam entrado sem permissão nesse lugar e começaram a atacar os militares uma vez que foram descobertos. O clímax havia chegado, os quatro se preparam para atacar com suas técnicas especiais, a energia que se formava entre eles podia ser sentida em cada centímetro do corpo e estava prestes a se chocar.

-Guile: Sonic Boom!

-Sonya: Energy Ring!

-Charlie: Sonic Boom!

-Jaxx: Energy Wave!

Os quatro poderes se chocam no centro, mas não entre eles, pois um instante antes um raio cai do céu e solta quatro linhas elétricas que destroem os poderes, provocando uma intensa ventania produto dessa explosão de poder, inclusive com um pouco de energia que golpeia os quatro lutadores fazendo-os cair ao solo. Os trovões ainda golpeavam o solo, e como se estivessem dançando nesse lugar começam a formar um corpo. Um homem aparece coberto de raios.

-Chega! - diz com uma voz que retumba em todo o deserto, a silhueta é rapidamente reconhecida por Sonya e Jaxx.

-Sonya: Rayden! O quê... está fazendo aqui?

-Guile: O quê é isso?

-Charlie: Esse sujeito... apareceu entre esses raios que caíram do céu... não encontro nenhuma explicação. - Rayden olha para Guile e Charlie, ainda soltando raios de seus olhos e mãos, ambos os lutadores se preparam para qualquer ataque desse estranho ser.

-Rayden: Sonya, Jaxx, Charlie e Guile. Não devem lutar entre vocês quando estão do mesmo lado.

-Guile: O quê? Como sabe nossos nomes?

-Sonya: Do mesmo lado? - Sonya estava tão surpresa quanto Guile, por outro motivo, claro. - Vocês não sabem, seu nome é Rayden, o deus do trovão.

-Guile: O quê? Deus do trovão?

-Jaxx: Rayden, poderia por favor nos explicar já que não sabemos que diabos está acontecendo?

-Rayden: Olhem para cima e encontrarão a maior parte da resposta. - os quatro lutadores fazem o que Rayden disse e se espantam ao ver o céu coberto de estranhas nuvens escuras, soltando relâmpagos vermelhos. - Isso só quer dizer que Shao Kahn enfim entrou no reino da Terra.

-Sonya e Jaxx: O quê?

-Sonya: Mas como pode ser possível?

-Rayden: O vento sopra e fala, foi esse vento que me trouxe aqui, o mesmo que trouxe vocês também. - Jaxx fica desconcertado pelas palavras metafóricas empregadas pelo deus do trovão.

-Jaxx: Por favor, fale em português.

-Rayden: Shao Kahn obteve o poder de cruzar entre os reinos graças às maquinações criadas neste lugar.

-Guile: Um momento amigo, antes diga quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui. E nem pense em continuar com essas bobagens que disse. - Rayden olha para Guile após seu comentário e se aproxima dele.

-Rayden: Guile, tem um coração orgulhoso e também impetuoso, mas quando se encher de fúria e desespero não poderá se controlar, então a hora de sua morte terá chegado. - o olhar penetrante de Rayden faz Guile hesitar por um instante, como se tivesse visto dentro de sua alma, e isso não o faz feliz, muito pelo contrário.

-Guile: Por acaso me ameaçou? Vou te ensinar com quem está se metendo seja lá quem for! - Guile lança um golpe direto no rosto de Rayden mas alguns centímetros antes seu punho é agarrado pelas mãos entrelaçadas do deus do trovão, e com um movimento delas faz com que o soldado gire no ar e caia duramente no chão. Charlie ficou pasmo com esse movimento, ninguém jamais pôde fazer a Guile algo parecido a isso. Mas ele não ia ficar assim, tenta levantar mas Rayden o detém colocando seu bastão em seu peito.

- Rayden: Calma pois não sou seu inimigo, se quer dar seus golpes poderá fazê-lo em breve.

-Charlie: Está bem, vamos ouvir, mas será melhor que digam a verdade. - Rayden tira seu bastão de madeira para que Guile se levante e possa escutar.

-Rayden: Existe um reino numa dimensão paralela à Terra. Esse mundo se chama Outworld e é governado por um poderoso ser maligno conhecido como Shao Kahn. No momento em que seu poder cobrir por completo a Terra, poderá roubar as almas dos seres humanos.

-Guile: O quê? Esperam que a gente engula essa?

-Sonya: Rayden ainda não terminou, apenas escute, mesmo que não acredite é verdade.

-Rayden: Apenas as almas dos escolhidos pelos deuses ancestrais estarão protegidas, vocês são alguns dos guerreiros que defenderão a Terra no Mortal Kombat definitivo. Sua missão será deter Kahn, mas não será nada fácil. Sonya e Jaxx fizeram parte das forças da Terra numa batalha anterior contra o imperador, mas desta vez ele não está sozinho, se aliou a um humano de grande poder, e foi ele quem permitiu a Kahn tomar a chave que lhe deu acesso a este reino. Seu nome é Bison.

-Charlie: Bison!

-Guile: É o cabeça da organização Shadaloo.

-Jaxx: Sim, eu também ouvi sobre essa organização.

-Charlie: Nos mandaram aqui numa missão para buscá-lo e eliminá-lo, só que nos desviamos um pouco do caminho para vir aqui, recebi informações de que alguém de alto posto no Exército dos EUA esteve encarregado de uma arma experimental que era testada aqui. É mais que provável que tenha sido Bison.

-Sonya: Ora, parece que como disse Rayden fomos guiados pelo mesmo vento.

-Guile: E o quê significa isso, garota?

-Sonya: A arma experimental em que trabalhavam aqui era um protótipo de uma espécie de transporte instantâneo de matéria. Quer dizer, podiam abrir um portal pelo qual se teletransportavam instantaneamente a milhares de quilômetros, a última arma de invasão para a guerra.

-Charlie: É por isso que a mantinham tão secreta. Mas então se Bison a roubou...

-Sonya: Significa que conseguiu abrir um portal ao Outworld e permitir que Shao Kahn pudesse entrar na Terra. Esse foi o responsável Rayden, temos que procurar esse transportador, provavelmente é onde está Kahn. Rayden, você pode localizá-lo facilmente.

-Rayden: Lamento, mas o poder que está cobrindo a Terra está diminuindo minha percepção cósmica.

-Guile: Não disse que era um deus? Já ouvi bobagens suficientes, por enquanto os deixaremos ir, temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar. - Guile mais que aborrecido com todas as coisas que não entendia dá meia volta para sair dali.

-Charlie: Mas...

-Rayden: O destino de vocês é participar do Mortal Kombat, é a única maneira de mandar Shao Kahn a seu reino.

-Sonya: Deixe-o Rayden, é melhor que não nos atrapalhe.

-Jaxx: Por favor, se estamos do mesmo lado não há por que começar a lutar de novo. Ouçam, obviamente estamos atrás do mesmo objetivo e cedo ou tarde voltaremos a nos encontrar, então não é melhor trabalharmos em conjunto?

-Charlie: Isso pode ser o melhor Guile, viu suas habilidades, não são lutadores normais.

-Guile: Nem sequer sabemos quem são vocês.

-Jaxx: Agentes Jaxx e Sonya Blade das Forças Especiais. - Jaxx estende a mão a Charlie que responde o cumprimento.

-Charlie: Eu sou Charlie e ele é o coronel Guile, Força Aérea dos EUA. - Rayden sorri ao ver os dois se cumprimentarem com respeito, mas olha Guile e Sonya que estavam de braços cruzados com cara de irritação.

-Rayden: Pelo menos não estão se batendo.

-Sonya: E agora então? Já contatou Johnny e Liu?

-Rayden: O mais provável é que estejam sendo atacados pelos guerreiros de Kahn e Bison.

-Jaxx: O quê? Então o que está fazendo aqui? Deveríamos ir ajudá-los.

-Rayden: Já me encarreguei de mandar ajuda. O que precisamos é reunir os que foram escolhidos para desafiar as forças de Kahn. Depois, ir à Índia.

-Guile: Por quê lá?

-Rayden: Receberemos ajuda com a qual poderemos enfrentar o poder da máquina de Bison. E temos que reunir todos antes que decidam nos atacar com todas as forças se é que já não o fizeram.

...

Templo Shao Lin do Lótus Branco, China.

No meio do templo há um lugar aberto que serve para realizar combates e praticar artes marciais, agora rodeado por velas. No centro de tudo está um homem em trajes de monge guerreiro, de cabelo comprido com uma faixa vermelha na cabeça, fazendo um ritual próprio em memória aos monges que morreram nesse lugar recentemente, quando um exército do Outworld surgiu matando todos que encontrava. O alvo dessa missão era assassinar justamente ele, já que Liu Kang, o campeão do Mortal Kombat, foi quem deteve os planos de Shao Kahn, derrotando seu feiticeiro Shang Tsung e mais tarde o próprio imperador em seu território. Agora que está num momento de paz, decidiu render uma homenagem àqueles que deram suas vidas nesta guerra que ainda não terminou.

Mas algo interrompe sua meditação, de repente sente que chegou uma presença que não pertence a esse templo. Como se tivesse um sexto sentido que o alerta do perigo, Liu Kang se levanta e vira para uma das escadas que levam abaixo. Passos se ouvem subindo até onde está ele.

-É um ser desprezível. Por sua culpa morreram aqueles que te ensinaram a lutar. Por sua culpa seu próprio mundo sofrerá as conseqüências de sua ousadia. - Liu Kang vê surgir uma estranha figura de cabelo comprido coberto de sombras, mas seus olhos estavam iluminados de um vermelho sangue.

-Liu Kang: Não pode ser... O quê faz aqui?

-Mas mais do que tudo... foi por sua culpa... por sua maldita culpa que o imperador deixou de depositar sua confiança em mim, e no lugar disso me rebaixou de meu posto, me trocando por essa escória humana do Bison. Eu, Shang Tsung, fui humilhado mais uma vez por um maldito humano! - um raio cai das nuvens ao longe, mas o suficiente para iluminar o rosto ensandecido do feiticeiro Shang Tsung, fitando com fúria seu inimigo Liu Kang.

-Liu Kang: Do que está falando? Kahn finalmente apareceu e te mandou para me eliminar, não é isso?

-Shang Tsung: Não... isto é por minha própria conta. Uma vez já havia sido derrotado por um humano, seu ancestral Kung Lao. Mas acabei roubando sua alma que trago dentro de mim para aumentar meu poder. Você me derrotou e sofrerá as mesmas conseqüências, cada humano que se atreva a me enfrentar sofrerá o mesmo destino! Prepare-se... Liu Kang! Haaaa!

-Liu Kang: Estou te esperando Shang! Hyaaaaa! - a batalha entre estes dois rivais começa, mas Liu não se dá conta de que nas sombras há mais um lutador, espreitando até o momento certo para lançar seu ataque, seja para o bem... ou para o mal.


	3. Um Clima de Morte

**Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha Pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 3: Um Clima de Morte**

* * *

><p>Outworld, algumas horas atrás.<p>

O palácio principal, onde reside o malévolo governante desse e outros mundos, Shao Kahn, que tem como seu próximo objetivo conquistar o reino da Terra. Ele agora possui a chave para entrar neste reino, através de uma máquina que permite abrir portais entre as duas dimensões, e já começou, foi assim que uniram forças o imperador de Outworld e o líder da organização Shadaloo, Bison. Agora Shao Kahn convocou seus melhores guerreiros para anunciar o começo da invasão. Na sala principal, onde se encontra o imperador descansando em seu trono, chegam o feiticeiro Shang Tsung, o centauro Motaro, Scorpion, Reptile, Noob Saibot, Baraka e Kano, quem estão consternados pela repentina presença de seres humanos no solo de Outworld. Shang Tsung se coloca frente a seu imperador e faz uma reverência ao lhe dirigir a palavra.

-Shang Tsung: Imperador Kahn, com todo respeito, preciso perguntar o que fazem aqui esses asquerosos humanos da Terra.

-Kano: Ei! Isso me ofendeu.

-Motaro: Cale-se! - diz o centauro acompanhado de um forte grunhido que faz Kano recuar. Enquanto isso Shang aguarda a resposta de Shao Kahn, assim como seus companheiros.

-Shao Kahn: Sei que querem respostas... bom, como sabem agora temos a chave para entrar na Terra, e foi graças a Bison que obtive o poder de cruzar ao reino da Terra sem que os deuses ancestrais possam fazer algo para me impedir. - nesse momento, Bison sai de um lado do trono com um sorriso malévolo e um olhar penetrante e aterrador. - Bison me contatou telepaticamente há algumas semanas, descobrimos que nossas idéias de conquista eram muito parecidas, então decidimos unir nossas forças para acabar com qualquer resistência que encontremos. É por isso que decidi que nesta próxima invasão, Bison será o general do exército que conquistará a Terra.

-Shang Tsung: Como?... Isso quer dizer...

-Shao Kahn: Que vocês seguirão suas ordens como se fossem minhas. Claro, a menos que eu contradiga algo. Ha, ha, ha.

-Shang Tsung: Imperador, acho que é muito perigoso confiar nessa escória, peço que pense bem antes de...

-Shao Kahn: Ousa desafiar minhas ordens? - Shao Kahn se levanta com uma aura vermelha rodeando seu corpo, em sua máscara se vêem seus olhos que se acendiam como brasas demonstrando seu terrível poder, Shang Tsung não pode fazer nada senão retirar o que disse. - Agora Bison lhes dirá algumas palavras. - Bison desce e pára frente a Shang Tsung e os demais, como se os desafiasse, coisa que os enfurece.

-Bison: Já estou sabendo de seus fracassos anteriores. Não puderam conquistar a Terra por causa de uns indefesos lutadores humanos.

-Kano: O que disse? Vou te ensinar o que é estar indefeso. - Kano saca uma grande faca e se lança contra Bison disposto a cortar-lhe o pescoço, mas antes que chegasse a um metro dele recebe um chute de uma figura que aparece. Kano é derrubado e quando se recupera do golpe vê seu agressor, era uma jovem em traje militar colado a seu corpo esbelto, com cabelo loiro em tranças e uma boina vermelha. Seu olhar estava perdido, seu rosto não expressava qualquer emoção, era como se não tivesse vida.

-Bison: Permitam-me apresentar minha guarda-costas pessoal, seu nome é Cammy, ela é uma de meu pequeno exército de guerreiros que trabalharão junto a vocês. - com um estalar dos dedos de Bison surgem mais figuras de todas as partes. - Vou apresentá-los, a fera verde se chama Blanka, o punk da corrente é Birdie, o lutador de muai thai é Adon, o boxeador se chama Balrog, o lutador russo é Zangief, o mascarado é Vega e meu melhor soldado, Sagat. - todos os guerreiros de Bison formam uma linha frente aos guerreiros de Shao Kahn, ambos os grupos se encaram.

-Motaro: Vocês humanos não se comparam com o nível de poder dos centauros, me atrapalhariam, melhor sumirem. - Sagat dá alguns passos à frente até Motaro depois de ouvir seu comentário.

-Sagat: Então mostre. - os punhos de Sagat se enchem de energia, Motaro não estava disposto a fugir da luta, Blanka e Baraka também estavam a ponto de se atacar, Scorpion e Vega apenas analisavam um ao outro e os demais também se preparavam para atacar. Apenas Shang Tsung dirigia sua atenção até Bison, que era protegido por Cammy.

-Shao Kahn: Chega! Aprenderão a trabalhar juntos ou cairão todos juntos no abismo da morte. - os ânimos se acalmam após as ameaças do imperador. Enquanto nas sombras, nas escadas que levavam até um quarto acima desse, se ocultava uma figura feminina, assistindo a tudo. Não era outra senão a princesa Kitana, espionando o que ocorre para depois avisar às forças da Terra e ajudar o mais rápido possível a Liu Kang. Nesse momento, Bison vira para onde ela está, que se esconde rapidamente e sai dali, Bison apenas sorri.

...

Templo Shao Lin do Lótus Branco, China.

As velas que estavam acesas em volta do salão se apagam com a chegada do feiticeiro Shang Tsung, que com suas mãos cobertas por uma energia verde se prepara para atacar Liu Kang de frente, enquanto se recorda do que ocorrera horas antes, e isso o enfurecia mais ainda.

-Shang Tsung: Morrerá agora! Crânio de fogo! - com sua mão esquerda, Tsung lança um crânio coberto de chamas verdes, Liu Kang dá um salto girando no ar para trás para evitar o impacto desse poder, mas ao tocar no solo dá uma rápida olhada em Tsung, que já havia mandado outro crânio de fogo com sua mão direita e Liu já não pode se mover para esquivar. Uma explosão de poder surge, o feiticeiro observa com um sorriso, mas não dura muito. A fumaça baixa e o monge aparece com sua mão direita flamejante de energia, havia detido o poder de seu rival.

-Liu Kang: É tudo o que tem?

-Shang Tsung: Rrrh... Hyaaa! - Shang Tsung se lança para lutar corpo a corpo, Liu Kang esquiva o golpe que vinha e dá uma cotovelada no abdômen de Tsung, tonteando-o por um momento, que aproveita para dar dois golpes no rosto e um chute giratório no peito de Tsung. O feiticeiro é derrubado, mas se levanta rapidamente num salto e se agacha dando um chute nas pernas de Liu que o desequilibra para depois golpeá-lo jogando-o no solo e o mantém aí segurando-o pelo pescoço.

-Liu Kang: Aagh! - Liu Kang tenta se livrar, mas Shang Tsung exerce uma força movida por seu ódio. Mas o monge guerreiro não se dá por vencido e acerta um golpe na garganta e um chute no peito que o manda para trás, Liu dá um giro para se pôr de pé. Ao olhar para seu inimigo ele não está mais lá, mas logo se vira detendo o golpe que Tsung lança aparecendo por trás. Nisso ambos se agarram com uma combinação de seus melhores movimentos, conseguindo anular um ao outro.

-Shang Tsung: Miserável... você mais que ninguém merece ser o primeiro a morrer. - Tsung se livra de Liu Kang dando-lhe um chute no rosto que o faz perder o equilíbrio por um momento, tendo que pôr um joelho no solo. Liu Kang olha para seu inimigo, de novo com suas duas mãos liberando seu poder flamejante. - Desta vez não escapará. - de alguma forma Liu sente que o poder do feiticeiro era maior então não perde tempo em levantar e correr direto até um dos pilares que estão nos cantos do templo.

Shang Tsung libera seu poder com as duas mãos e um crânio de fogo maior que os anteriores vai direto a Liu, que salta até o pilar, que é atingido na base pelo poder de Tsung e cai em pedaços, mas justo antes que desabasse, o monge se impulsiona com suas pernas no pilar e gira indo direto até seu oponente.

-Liu Kang: Agora chega Tsung! Hyaaaa! - Liu bate suas pernas no peito de Tsung dando uma série de chutes um atrás do outro muito rapidamente e Tsung não pode se defender e cai. Liu dá um mais giro no ar caindo de pé e se lança contra o feiticeiro pegando-o pelo pescoço com sua mão esquerda e seu punho direito levantado pronto para dar um golpe em seu inimigo caso fizesse algum movimento.

-Shang Tsung: Aaaggghh...

-Liu Kang: Agora responda: Como é que conseguiu vir para a Terra? O que Kahn está fazendo agora? - Liu Kang apertava mais o pescoço de Tsung antes de deixá-lo falar.

-Shang Tsung: A... acha... que... eu... vou dizer?...

-Liu Kang: Na verdade não me importaria se não me dissesse... me conformo em te eliminar para sempre. - a figura que estava oculta observa como Liu Kang cede à tentação de matar seu inimigo. Liu movido por seu ódio lança seu golpe direto no rosto de Tsung mas justo antes uma grande mão detém seu braço. - Que demo...? - Liu é levantado pelo braço direito e a perna esquerda por um enorme homem de barba. Este o desce violentamente e bate seu joelho nas costas do monge, que grita de dor ao receber esse ataque que o surpreendeu completamente. O grandalhão o levanta de novo e desta vez o bate de cabeça no chão, abrindo fendas no piso. O monge fica desacordado por esse brutal ataque à traição, enquanto Shang Tsung se levanta reconhecendo o homem que atacou Liu Kang.

-Shang Tsung: Você... é Zangief. Maldito, quem mandou que me seguisse? - o homenzarrão o observa com seu olhar tonto e responde com um forte sotaque russo.

-Zangief: Perrdoe-me que o interrrompa senhor Shagg, mas o senhorr Bison e o senhorr Kahn querrem saberr o que está fazendo aqui.

-Shang Tsung: Isso não é da sua conta nem de ninguém, gorila, e meu nome é Shang Tsung. Agora pare de atrapalhar pois tenho um assunto pessoal para terminar. - Zangief sai do caminho do feiticeiro, que tem preparado seu ataque para terminar com a vida de Liu Kang que continua inconsciente. - Adeus, Liu Kang. - um segundo antes de Tsung disparar seu ataque, a figura que estava oculta sai das sombras e lança seu sombreiro girando até Tsung, que o vê vir e consegue desviar. Tsung e Zangief vêem como o sombreiro dá um giro como um bumerangue e volta a seu dono, que o coloca outra vez.

-Shang Tsung... talvez tenha ouvido meu nome, mas sou outro, e vim acabar com vocês e com Shao Kahn! Sou Kung Lao!

...

Japão.

O parque onde Ryu e Sakura se encontravam já estava vazio, não havia ninguém por perto devido à tempestade de relâmpagos que apareceu de repente, as nuvens negras escureceram o panorama como se uma grande sombra cobrisse tudo. E como se fosse uma porção viva dessa sombra, o ninja conhecido como Noob Saibot estava ali encarregado de eliminar tanto o lutador quanto a adolescente. Mesmo diante da gravidade do assunto, Ryu só tinha uma coisa em mente: Lutar!

-Noob Saibot: Aqui vou eu, prepare-se.

-Ryu: Não precisa falar duas vezes. - num piscar de olhos Noob Saibot já havia desaparecido da vista de ambos, e Ryu é derrubado com um chute do ninja que surge por trás. Ainda no chão se pergunta aonde tinha ido. - Esse foi... um bom truque. - diz enquanto desliza seu pé direito tentando derrubar Noob Saibot mas este salta para uma árvore pegando impulso para aterrissar com um violento chute em seu rival, que o esquiva por muito pouco rolando no solo, para se levantar e lançar um golpe no rosto do ninja, mas este o evita se agachando e dá um golpe com ambos os punhos no abdômen de Ryu, depois volta a se mover com grande velocidade saltando por cima dele e batendo seus pés nas costas do lutador japonês fazendo-o cair de cara no chão enquanto o ninja dá uma volta no ar caindo perfeitamente de pé.

-Noob Saibot: Não posso acreditar que seja um dos guerreiros escolhidos por esses deuses. Por acaso isto é tudo o que tem a oferecer? - Ryu se levanta um pouco atordoado pelo golpe anterior, mas ignora a sensação de dor em sua mente e se concentra em derrotar seu inimigo.

-Ryu: "Ouvi dizer que os ninjas são muito rápidos para lutar, que lêem todos os movimentos de seus oponentes antes que possam realizá-los e somem nas sombras como se fossem sua segunda pele... agora estou comprovando que tudo é verdade, este inimigo é rápido demais."

-Noob Saibot: Deixe seus pensamentos para depois, melhor se preocupar com o que está a ponto de acontecer. Ou é nisso que está pensando? - Noob Saibot volta a desaparecer nas sombras. Ryu se cobre imediatamente, chegando a deter o primeiro golpe do ninja que aparecia de repente na sua frente, mas Saibot não pára de atacar e com a mesma rapidez dá uma série de golpes e chutes ao redor do corpo de seu oponente que só consegue se cobrir o máximo que pode sem poder contra-atacar.

-Sakura: Ryu!- Sakura salta onde estão os dois e dá um chute em Noob Saibot que o separa de Ryu. Ambos ficam surpresos com a força da jovem.

-Ryu: Quê?

-Sakura: Agora é minha vez de lutar. - Sakura pára firmemente enfrentando Noob Saibot, que a observa com indiferença.

-Noob Saibot: Não passa de uma menina inofensiva.

-Sakura: O quê? Vou fazê-lo engolir essas palavras. - Sakura se lança correndo direto contra o ninja, que salta para trás desaparecendo nas sombras, Sakura se detém ao não ver mais seu inimigo.

-Ryu: Cuidado! - Ryu se coloca ao lado de Sakura, recebendo o golpe de Noob Saibot que reaparecia no terreno.

-Sakura: Ryu!

-Ryu: Eu serei seu oponente, não precisa interferir, eu acabarei com ele.

-Noob Saibot: Idiota, não pode deter nenhum de meus ataques. Como verá agora! - Noob Saibot volta a atacar da mesma maneira anterior, tão rápido que Ryu só pode se cobrir na altura do rosto e peito, mas recebe fortemente a maioria dos golpes.

-Sakura: Não me importa o que me diga, eu te ajudarei.

-Ryu: Espere, ainda não!

-Noob Saibot: Estúpido, não percebe que sou rápido demais para você? - Noob Saibot desfere mais um golpe em Ryu mas este consegue detê-lo com sua mão esquerda deixando o ninja sem defesa e quase instantaneamente lhe dá um forte golpe no peito com seu outro punho. - Aaagh! Como...?

-Ryu: Enquanto lutávamos fiquei aprendendo seus movimentos apenas ao sentir seus ataques. Bom, agora sim estou pronto para lutar. - num rápido movimento Ryu lhe dá três golpes seguidos no peito e rosto e mais um chute giratório que manda o ninja bater contra o tronco de uma árvore.

-Noob Saibot: Di... disse que... aprendeu meus movimentos?... Impossível, agora verá como está enganado! - o ninja sombrio dá um salto para trás desaparecendo de novo entre as sombras, Ryu fica na expectativa de onde pode surgir seu adversário.

-Sakura: Ryu, cuidado!

-Noob Saibot: Tarde demais! - diz aparecendo com um chute direto a Ryu, mas este já estava esperando e dá um pequeno salto.

-Ryu: Está acabado! Hurricane kick! - Ryu começa a girar ao redor de si mesmo prendendo Noob Saibot numa série de rápidos chutes como se estivesse no meio de um furacão de golpes, que terminam lançando-o violentamente numa árvore.

-Sakura: U-uau! Isso foi incrível. - impressionada com o que havia visto, Sakura se aproxima de Ryu, que lhe responde com um sorriso, satisfeito com o resultado. Mas nisso algo surpreende ambos, Noob Saibot se levanta lentamente, enfurecido por esse último ataque.

-Noob Saibot: Vai me pagar muito caro, maldito! Morrerão em minhas mãos agora mesmo! - Noob Saibot se lança cheio de fúria com um chute sobre Ryu, mas este já estava esperando flexionando suas pernas para pegar impulso, coloca seu punho direito para baixo e salta para atacar.

-Ryu: Tome isto! Sho-Ryu-Ken!

-Noob Saibot: Quê? AAAGHH! - o golpe provoca um grande impacto no ninja, que cai duramente ao solo, já fora de combate. Ryu cai de pé e olha seu oponente vencido.

-Ryu: Não quis bater tão forte, queria que me dissesse por que veio nos atacar. Ei, você está bem? Ei, me ouviu? - Sakura ficara paralisada com a cena. - Oi, está me ouvindo?

-Sakura: U-uau!... C-como fez isso?...Vi uma espécie de luz que saiu do seu punho e depois... Por favor, me ensine a fazer isso, quero aprender sua técnica de luta! - dizia muito animada deixando Ryu com uma cara confusa.

-Ryu: Bom, precisa de anos de treinamento e... agora acho que estamos ocupados com outros assuntos, como o porquê desse sujeito querer nos matar.

-Sakura: Mas ele não foi problema para você, o derrotou com dois golpes! Pum, pam! - Sakura imita os movimentos de Ryu dando golpes no ar, Ryu observa a forma de Sakura golpear e percebe que ela já havia tido treinamento de luta.

-Ryu: Bom, Sakura, primeiro temos que avisar a polícia que venha aqui e... não sei porque tenho este mau pressentimento, essas nuvens escuras não me dizem nada bom.

-Sakura: Então vamos, sei onde tem um posto da polícia aqui perto e... Aaaah!

-Ryu: O que foi... hã? - Ryu olha para onde Sakura estava olhando e o espanto não era para menos, o corpo de Noob Saibot estava sendo tragado por uma espiral de luz que surgira embaixo dele, e em seguida desaparece. - O que está acontecendo aqui?

...

Seattle, Washington. EUA.

No meio de uma perigosa curva da estrada, brotava um mar de chamas. O causador desse incêndio em pleno asfalto era o ninja do Outworld, Scorpion, que lançara esse fogo de sua boca contra Johnny Cage e Ken Masters, que aparentemente foram incinerados dentro desse inferno. Mas de repente o fogo começa a se extinguir muito rápido, estranhamente o ambiente começa a refrescar e de dentro das chamas surge um muro de gelo que vai se expandindo apagando o fogo. O muro de gelo desaba, Ken e Johnny Cage estão a salvo graças a outro ninja que apareceu.

-Johnny Cage: Sub-Zero!- o ninja do poder de gelo havia aparecido bem a tempo de rechaçar as chamas de Scorpion, que fita seu inimigo com grande rancor, Sub-Zero permanece em guarda, sem deixar de encará-lo.

-Ken: O que... aconteceu? - Scorpion vê que a situação em que se encontra é claramente de desvantagem, nisso o portal atrás dele volta a se abrir, Vega retornara acompanhado de Sagat, Kano e por último Bison, que é quem fala.

-Bison: Bem, bem, bem. O que temos aqui?

-Kano: É como o imperador disse, esse maldito Rayden já está na nossa cola.

-Sagat: Senhor Bison, quer que os eliminemos agora mesmo? - agora a desvantagem era para Ken, Johnny e Sub-Zero, que mesmo assim se preparam para enfrentá-los.

-Bison: Não, vamos deixar assim. - Sagat e os outros ficam surpresos ante a resposta de Bison, que não deixa de sorrir.

-Kano: O que disse? Como pensei, Bison não é mais que um covarde estúpido. - os olhos de Bison começam a brilhar com seu poder, Kano não pode evitar que todo seu corpo trema. Nisso se ouve um helicóptero descer onde estavam todos, portando a insígnia do FBI e uma jovem num traje singular fala por um alto-falante.

-Todos vocês levantem as mãos, ninguém se mova! - Bison olha a garota, já sabia quem era ela.

-Bison: Ora, mas se não é a filha daquele agente da Interpol que matei faz tempo, Chun Li.

-Sagat: Quer que derrube o helicóptero, senhor? - mais dois helicópteros saem atrás de Bison e dos demais, deixando todos encurralados, mas Bison não se alterava. Enquanto no helicóptero o companheiro de Chun Li a seu lado usava binóculos para identificar a todos.

-Agente: Como disseram nossas fontes, senhorita Li, aí estão Vega e também Sagat da Shadaloo... mas esse sujeito com traje de general... Por acaso será...

-Chun Li: Sim... é Bison. Temos que prendê-lo. - Chun Li range os dentes e aperta os punhos ao ver a face do assassino de seu pai, quer saltar e prendê-lo ela mesma mas tinha que seguir o procedimento. Porém Bison não tinha essa limitação, ele ergue as mãos como um sinal de rendição, quando na realidade juntava seu poder psíquico para liberá-lo numa rajada que sai de todo seu corpo, os helicópteros estremecem, estão fora do controle dos pilotos. - O que está havendo?

-Piloto: Não sei, não posso controlar, é como se esse sujeito estivesse nos sacudindo.

-Chun Li: I-impossível.

-Bison: Hahahaha!

-Johnny Cage: É esse sujeito... esse sujeito está controlando os helicópteros com seu poder, temos que detê-lo antes que os derrube. - Johnny Cage e Ken correm até Bison, mas Sub-Zero ergue seu braço detendo-os.

-Sub-Zero: Já não se pode evitar o destino dessas pessoas. Olhem para o céu.

-Ken: Como é? - Ken olha para o céu, que já está coberto por densas nuvens negras e de repente numerosos relâmpagos violeta começam a sair das nuvens, e alguns entram nos helicópteros. Chun Li vê como os relâmpagos atravessam os corpos de seus companheiros que desaparecem depois.

-Chun Li: O quê? Não pode ser! - os helicópteros são soltos por Bison e se precipitam até o chão, Chun Li consegue saltar alguns metros antes que seu helicóptero batesse no asfalto e ainda no ar dirige seu olhar a Bison pensando que ele foi o responsável pelo que houve a seus companheiros. Mas antes que pudesse fazer uma manobra para cair bem, é apanhada em pleno ar por Johnny Cage. Chun Li fica impedida de agir como queria.

-Johnny Cage: Não se preocupe senhorita, Johnny Cage está bem aqui para salvá-la.

-Chun Li: Qu-quem diabos é você?

-Bison: Bem, vamos embora, o imperador se encarregará de tudo de agora em diante. - com um aparelho em sua cintura, Bison abre de novo o portal por onde passam até o outro mundo, desaparecendo instantes depois. Chun Li vê como a oportunidade de prendê-lo escapara dela e tudo por culpa de Cage, de quem se separa empurrando-o.

-Johnny Cage: Um simples "obrigado" é o suficiente.

-Chun Li: Maldição! Não sei quem é mas acaba de me custar a captura do criminoso mais procurado do mundo. Você está preso, você e seus dois amigos levantem as mãos! - diz tirando uma das duas pistolas que trazia no cinturão e apontando para os três.

-Ken: E-espere um momento, nós somos os mocinhos.

-Johnny Cage: Ouça boneca, acalme-se e deixe que eu te explique tudo. - Johnny Cage faz um movimento com sua mão para tocar a de Chun Li mas esta reage aplicando uma chave de braço no ator enquanto aponta aos outros dois com sua arma.

-Chun Li: Fique de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça, vocês também! - Ken prefere seguir as ordens da agente antes que aconteça algo ruim, porém Sub-Zero permanece de pé sem dar atenção a Chun Li, apenas observa o panorama. - Ei você, de máscara, faça o que disse ou vai lamentar. - a resposta de Sub-Zero é um fino raio que sai de seu dedo indicador e atinge a pistola de Chun Li, congelando-a até se quebrar. - O que... que fez... como...?

-Sub-Zero: Não é hora para discussões estúpidas, mulher. Você, Chun Li, é uma das pessoas escolhidas junto a Ken Masters e Johnny Cage. - tanto Ken como Chun Li se espantam que o estranho mascarado saiba seus nomes.

-Johnny Cage: É o que tentei dizer. - diz com fingida indignação quando secretamente estava gostando de ser subjugado por Chun Li.

-Chun Li: Bem, será melhor que expliquem o que está havendo aqui.

-Sub-Zero: Apenas vejam os relâmpagos. Shao Kahn chegou e já começou a roubar as almas dos seres humanos.

-Johnny Cage: O quê? Está falando sério? - de onde estavam era possível ver um número infinito de relâmpagos, mais do que os olhos podem ver, cair sobre a cidade. - Então... falhamos, mas nem houve um Mortal Kombat... O que Rayden está fazendo, então?

-Sub-Zero: Rayden me enviou ao lugar onde vocês estavam destinados a se reunir e protegê-los dos ataques dos aliados de Kahn, que não vão parar até acabar com os guerreiros escolhidos pelos deuses ancestrais já que suas almas estão protegidas do poder de Kahn, é por isso que foram atacados, vocês e outros mais.

-Chun Li: Mas do que estão falando? - Sub-Zero se vira até Chun Li e Ken.

-Sub-Zero: Escutem, a verdadeira batalha está apenas começando. Ouçam bem o que lhes contarei sobre seus inimigos.

...

Califórnia, base aérea dos E.U.A.

Vários relâmpagos brancos se juntavam abrindo caminho entre os de cor violeta, esses relâmpagos formam um jipe onde vão Guile, Sonya, Charlie e Jaxx, que entram na base, depois deles chega Rayden que desce à terra.

-Guile: Uau, isso é o que eu chamo de viagem expressa. Bem, já estamos em nossa base, talvez já tenham encontrado a localização da base desse maldito Bison.

-Sonya: Olha, este não é meu território, mas não deveria ter um guarda pelo menos na entrada?

-Charlie: É verdade Guile, algo está errado.

-Rayden: Aqui não há mais ninguém, Kahn começou a roubar as almas dos humanos.

-Guile: Quê?

-Jaxx: Rayden, temos que detê-lo rápido. Por quê não nos leva de uma vez à Índia onde disse que iam nos ajudar?

-Rayden: Lamento... a esta altura já não posso cobrir uma distância tão grande ao me teleportar com outras pessoas... creio que meus poderes começaram a diminuir com a presença do poder de Kahn. Não vai demorar muito até que termine como um humano normal.

-Guile: Hum, como sempre pensei, não se pode depender dos deuses. Por sorte temos aqui o veículo apropriado para cobrir a distância ao redor do mundo em alguns minutos.

-Charlie: Guile... não está pensando em... não, não podemos levar esse avião, está em testes e...

-Guile: Olha, se o que disse este suposto deus é verdade então ninguém vai reclamar se o pegarmos emprestado por um tempinho. Suponho que vocês estão de acordo.

-Jaxx: Ei, por mim não há nenhum problema, companheiro.

-Sonya: Parece que vamos continuar sem nos livrar de vocês. - Sonya cruza os braços com resignação e os quatro se infiltram na base. Enquanto isso Rayden fica parado onde estava. - Rayden, você vem?

-Rayden: Vocês partam para Seattle, lá os esperam Sub-Zero, Johnny e outros. Eu irei até onde está outro escolhido. Nos veremos mais tarde. - um relâmpago branco cai sobre Rayden fazendo-o desaparecer, enquanto Sonya dá a volta para se reunir com seus companheiros.

...

Índia.

Numa aldeia formada apenas por pequenas casas feitas de madeira e uma plantação próxima a um rio, tudo era tranqüilidade já que era o único lugar onde os relâmpagos não caíam, e os habitantes ficam confusos com o espetáculo no céu. No centro da aldeia há uma pequena pirâmide com escadas e no topo um homem meditando em posição de yoga. Era o curandeiro da aldeia e provavelmente a razão dos relâmpagos não caírem aí, seu nome é Dhalsim.

-Dhalsim: A fera selvagem... da qual falam as profecias já pisou na Terra, está se aproximando e não sei quanto tempo mais poderei proteger os aldeões. - absorto em sua meditação com os olhos fechados, Dhalsim aparentemente não percebe que uma espécie de lagartixa de 1 metro de altura caminhando em duas patas se aproxima sigilosamente dele. - A fera está se aproximando... - o réptil se certifica de que o curandeiro não o veja e salta por trás dele, de suas mãos saem afiadas garras para atacar, mas ao tocá-lo o atravessa, Dhalsim havia desaparecido e o réptil cai pelas escadas até o chão. Quando se recupera olha para cima e Dhalsim havia aparecido na sua frente. A criatura fica surpresa, fazendo grunhidos estranhos. - Você não é a fera... você esconde seu verdadeiro rosto. Mostre-o!

Nisso o réptil solta um grito ensurdecedor que assusta todos os aldeões. De repente seu corpo começa a crescer e a aumentar sua massa, seus músculos tomavam forma, sua cauda se escondia e um traje preto e verde começava a cobri-lo. A criatura se levanta, havia tomado uma forma humanóide mas ainda com escamas de réptil em seu rosto e braços, sua boca estava cheia de dentes afiados e uma longa língua, seus olhos amarelos e com pupilas verticais fitavam ferozmente Dhalsim. Finalmente uma máscara aparecia ocultando sua boca, dando-lhe o aspecto de um ninja.

-Sou um servo do imperador Shao Kahn, me chamo Reptile e você será minha presa.

-Dhalsim: Reptile, bom nome para um monstro como você. Gostaria de saber a razão de estar numa luta com você.

-Reptile: Porque você é um dos guerreiros protegidos pelos deuses ancestrais.

-Dhalsim: Os deuses ancestrais, aqueles cujo poder são os elementos primários da Terra. Agora entendo, o porquê desta presença maligna tão poderosa que cobriu o céu azul. E as almas penadas que começaram a surgir mais e mais. Todas até uma escuridão que não deveriam ir. Seu imperador é o responsável por toda esta dor?

-Reptile: Dor? O imperador é muito misericordioso. Você conhecerá o que é a verdadeira dor. - Reptile se lança com suas garras visando o rosto de Dhalsim mas este novamente desaparece de onde estava, reaparecendo atrás de Reptile, onde lhe dá as costas e continua falando com toda a tranqüilidade.

-Dhalsim: Seu imperador não tem o direito de fazer as pessoas sofrerem assim. Buda me deu o poder e eu o usarei para derrotar essa entidade maligna. Primeiro, começarei com você.

-Reptile: Pare de falar bobagens. - Reptile se vira e lança um soco contra a cabeça de Dhalsim, que estando de costas se agacha esquivando-o e de um rápido movimento de sua mão com a palma aberta dá um forte golpe ao lado do abdômen de Reptile, que se dobra ao sentir o impacto. Dhalsim se levanta e colocando suas mãos como se estivesse rezando abre seus olhos que brilham com uma estranha luz.

-Dhalsim: O destino de todo homem é chegar à morte, nesse momento se julga a alma do indivíduo. Seu imperador interferiu com o caminho das almas, o castigo para isso é o pior de todos... e eu lhe mostrarei.

...

Califórnia, base aérea dos E.U.A.

A porta de um dos hangares se abre para que um dos aviões possa sair. Mas não era qualquer um dos que normalmente os soldados da força aérea usam, e sim um 5 vezes maior, era um grande jato negro, dentro estavam Guile e Charlie pilotando, Jaxx e Sonya iam sentados em dois dos cinco outros assentos.

-Charlie: Céus, céus, não deixo de pensar no que nos acontecerá se descobrirem que estamos roubando o U2-beta.

-Guile: Já disse que só pegamos emprestado. Vocês dois aí atrás, espero que tenham colocado os cintos.

-Sonya: Apenas ande logo. - o grande jato se eleva verticalmente com poderosas turbinas nas asas, depois sai disparado no ar deixando uma rajada de vento como marca de sua passagem. Enquanto isso os relâmpagos iam aumentado e a presença maligna de Shao Kahn cobrindo o reino da Terra.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Bom, pode ser que este capítulo tenha estado um pouco fraco, mas estas lutas são de aquecimento. Os verdadeiros conflitos e as melhores brigas virão nos próximos capítulos.<p> 


	4. Uma Nova Aliada do Mal

**Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 4: Uma Nova Aliada do Mal**

* * *

><p>Templo Shao Lin do Lótus Branco, China.<p>

Shang Tsung e Zangief que tinham a sua mercê um inconsciente Liu Kang, fitam o homem que apareceu de repente para salvá-lo de uma morte certa. O sujeito de sombreiro que usa como arma se chama Kung Lao, vestia calças de cor azul marinho, uma camisa negra sem mangas e um manto cobrindo o corpo, que parecia uma capa. Kung Lao caminha em volta deles pela plataforma destruída analisando-os, tentando encontrar uma forma de afastar Liu Kang vivo desse homem gigante e do poderoso feiticeiro.

-Shang Tsung: Kung Lao, hein? Vejamos o quanto é hábil. Você, mate-o. - Zangief dá um passo à frente seguido de outro e mais rápido começa a correr até Kung Lao, disposto a investir contra ele. Mas no último momento Kung Lao tira seu manto jogando-o sobre o russo, tirando-lhe a visão. Kung Lao salta sobre ele e no alto aplica um chute atrás de sua cabeça, que faz Zangief cair ao solo. Mas o gorila tinha mais problemas para tirar o manto de sua cara que para lutar. Quando por fim se livra dele volta seu olhar para Kung Lao, que devido a seu sombreiro seus olhos não podiam ser vistos, apenas um ligeiro sorriso de confiança, como convidando Zangief a se lançar de novo contra ele.

-Zangief: Maldito anão! Lute como se deve! - Zangief dá um grande salto disposto a cair sobre Kung Lao, que facilmente o esquiva movendo-se para o lado, Zangief cai com os pés duramente no mosaico do piso, retumbando toda a plataforma, e volta a saltar com chutes de ambos os pés juntos, Kung Lao consegue se cobrir mas é jogado pra trás, tendo que dar um giro sobre o solo para se recuperar.

-Kung Lao: Seu estilo de luta é estranho, mas nem por isso me vencerá.

-Zangief: O quê, por acaso ouvi bem? Meu nome é Zangief, fui o melhorr lutadorr da Mãe Rússia, e sou um dos lutadorres de confiança do senhorr Bison, que tenta trazerr a paz ao mundo.

-Kung Lao: Pois se não sabe aquele com quem seu chefe se uniu é Shang Tsung, ele e seu imperador não buscam outra coisa que destruir este mundo e apoderar-se das almas dos humanos. Não demorarão muito para roubar as almas de vocês, uma vez que não sejam mais necessários. - Zangief fica muito surpreso e hesita ao escutar as palavras de Kung Lao e se vira para Shang Tsung.

-Zangief: É verrdade o que ele disse? Vocês roubarão as almas? - Shang Tsung olha para Zangief, que o encarava com uma expressão estúpida e inocente esperando uma resposta.

-Shang Tsung: Não deixe que o inimigo te engane, não pode cair em seus truques sujos. - Zangief olha para Kung Lao, com uma veia em sua testa saltada de raiva.

-Zangief: Grrrrh! Tenta zombar de mim? - Zangief se lança com um poderoso golpe, que Kung Lao esquiva por pouco fazendo com que Zangief destrua uma parte do solo, mas este dá outro golpe com sua mão esquerda atingindo seu oponente, que sente a potência desse golpe no rosto e não pode escapar do abraço de urso do russo. - Ninguém zomba de Zangief!

-Kung Lao: Aaaaagh! - Zangief estava apertando-o fortemente pela cintura, Kung Lao tenta se livrar dando golpes no rosto de Zangief mas não abala o russo.

-Zangief: He he he! Agora morrerá. - no momento em que Zangief preparava o apertão final, Kung Lao levanta seu sombreiro e golpeia Zangief com ele livrando-se e o afasta com um chute em seu corpo, fazendo-o cair.

-Kung Lao: Agora é minha vez. - Kung Lao coloca de novo o sombreiro em sua cabeça e se lança com um chute giratório no rosto de Zangief, depois aplica uma série de golpes em seu abdômen e costelas e outros socos mais em seu rosto, Zangief responde com um golpe de seu punho direito, mas Kung Lao o detém com suas duas mãos. O russo prepara seu outro punho para esmagá-lo mas o monge agarra-o pelo braço que usou e dando um giro para trás golpeia com seus pés por baixo da mandíbula, fazendo Zangief cair de costas. Kung Lao cai com os pés e uma mão no solo e vê como Shang Tsung se lança com um chute no rosto que Kung Lao não pode evitar caindo de costas no chão alguns metros atrás.

-Shang Tsung: Sim... lembro que há muitos anos derrotei um monge guerreiro chamado Kung Lao, você não é nem a sombra do que ele era. Agora poderei acabar com dois descendentes desse miserável, assim os humanos saberão o que é a fúria de Shang Tsung.

-Kung Lao: Se o meu destino e o de Liu Kang é morrer nesta guerra, fique certo de que levaremos você e Shao Kahn ao inferno. - Kung Lao se levanta e vai contra Shang Tsung, ambos chocam poderosos golpes com os antebraços, seguidos de vários golpes que um lança contra o outro mas se anulam mutuamente. A batalha continua com uma série de chutes que ambos esquivam enquanto avançam por toda a plataforma. Uma vez que estão perto de um pilar, Kung Lao faz o mesmo movimento com que derrubou Zangief, mas Shang Tsung o esquiva movendo-se para trás e o golpeia na costas jogando-o contra o pilar.

-Shang Tsung: É um humano fraco. - Kung Lao limpa o sangue que sai de sua boca e volta a se levantar, mais uma vez se lança contra Shang Tsung que esquiva os golpes que lança, dando-lhe uma joelhada no abdômen deixando-o sem ar. Kung Lao se dobra devido à intensidade do golpe e Shang Tsung o levanta pelo pescoço com sua mão cheia de energia verde e para batê-lo novamente contra o pilar segurando-o ali. A energia verde pouco a pouco se estendia pelo corpo de Kung Lao. - Agora sua alma é minha.

-Kung Lao: Aaaagh... não... - um sorriso maléfico cobria o rosto de Shang Tsung, seu poder estava prestes a consumir Kung Lao. Zangief que ia se levantando vê como Kung Lao pára de mover seus braços e pernas e baixa sua cabeça, parecia estar inconsciente.

-Shang Tsung: Dois Kung Lao de diferentes épocas caem pela minha mão e suas almas serão usadas como meu poder pela eternidade.

-Kung Lao: Não permitirei! - Kung Lao desperta repentinamente e com uma joelhada no braço de Shang Tsung faz com que diminuam as forças do feiticeiro e depois usa seu sombreiro cheio de energia com o qual golpeia Shang Tsung se livrando dele. Zangief vê como o feiticeiro cai e imediatamente se lança ao ataque, porém desta vez Kung Lao o vê e lança seu sombreiro cheio de energia contra o russo.

-Zangief: Aaaaaagh! - o sombreiro o acerta no peito abrindo uma grande ferida que solta sangue, o gigante cai de costas enquanto o sombreiro volta a seu dono. Kung Lao um pouco fraco pela perda de energia se aproxima de Liu Kang que estava alguns metros atrás de Zangief. Mas quando passa pelo russo, este abre os olhos. Kung Lao sem poder evitar é pego pelas costas por Zangief, que recuperado e com suas poderosas mãos agarra Kung Lao e o gira de cabeça, em seguida se impulsiona para cima.

-Kung Lao: Mas o que...?

-Zangief: Pile driver! - Zangief começa a girar conforme descia para bater Kung Lao de cabeça contra o chão, era a melhor chave do lutador e Kung Lao não podia fazer nada para evitar.

-Liu Kang: Haaaaa!

-Zangief: AAARGHH! - Zangief recebe o impacto do poder de energia de Liu Kang quando este surpreendentemente se levanta, e bem a tempo Kung Lao consegue se libertar e fazer com que apenas Zangief caia no chão, batendo fortemente na plataforma e ficando fora de combate.

-Shang Tsung: Rrh, não pode ser.

-Kung Lao: Liu! - Liu Kang se erguia novamente encarando Shang Tsung depois de dar uma rápida olhada em como estava Kung Lao. Seu olhar mostrava fúria e desejo por devolver o golpe que o deixara fora de combate.

-Liu Kang: Pagará por isto, Tsung. - Shang Tsung vê os dois guerreiros se aproximarem dele, apesar de que estão fracos sabe que é muito perigoso lutar contra ambos ao mesmo tempo.

-Shang Tsung: Continuaremos isto em outra ocasião, sem que ninguém nos interrompa Liu Kang. - Shang Tsung pisa no inconsciente Zangief enquanto saca um aparelho de seu cinturão como um controle remoto onde aperta um botão e um dos relâmpagos que rondavam os céus cai, criando um portal em espiral que suga ambos os vilões para depois desaparecer.

-Liu Kang: Então... foi assim que conseguiram entrar... ugh! - Kung Lao vê como Liu Kang se dobra levando as mãos à cabeça e rapidamente se aproxima para ajudá-lo a levantar.

-Kung Lao: Liu, está bem? - Liu Kang uma vez de pé afasta Kung Lao bruscamente com sua mão, o que o deixa surpreso.

-Liu Kang: Desde quando estava me vigiando?

-Kung Lao: Rayden me mandou.

-Liu Kang: Então por quê ele mesmo não se apresenta e me diz que diabos está havendo, como pôde permitir que Kahn e Shang Tsung passassem tranqüilamente para a Terra sem que soubéssemos?

-Kung Lao: Kahn recebeu ajuda de um humano com grande poder. A porta que abriram a este reino foi feita com tecnologia humana. Agora que Kahn cobriu com seu poder quase todo o planeta começou a roubar as almas dos humanos, exceto dos guerreiros protegidos pelos deuses ancestrais e alguns grupos isolados graças à proteção de alguns. É por isso que Rayden vem perdendo seus poderes pouco a pouco, tem que usar o que resta com prudência. Ele enviou a mim e Sub-Zero para ajudá-los...

-Liu Kang: E Kitana? O que houve com ela?

-Kung Lao: Não temos notícias da princesa Kitana.

-Liu Kang: Maldição! - Liu Kang golpeia um pilar já destruído, pensando no pior que poderia acontecer com Kitana. - Rayden... O que ele está fazendo agora?

-Kung Lao: Liu! Não ouviu o que acabei de dizer? Kahn entrou no reino da Terra. Não vai demorar muito para que mande seus esquadrões de extermínio quando souber que não se apoderou de todas as almas da Terra. Shang Tsung e o gorila que te atacaram foram só uma amostra, a verdadeira batalha apenas está para começar. - Liu olha para Kung Lao, sabe da gravidade da situação e embora não queira, precisa deixar os pensamentos por Kitana e enfrentar seu dever.

-Liu Kang: Então diga... O que temos que fazer?

...

Outworld.

Assim como na Terra, as nuvens escuras radiantes de relâmpagos violeta cobrem o panorama, mas havia algo diferente. As nuvens infinitas se moviam rumo ao centro de tudo, o palácio de Shao Kahn, já que ali se irradiava uma energia que subia em forma de raio. No alto estava o grande portal parecido com o usado pelos soldados de Kahn e Bison para passar de uma dimensão à outra, só que este portal era gigantesco cobrindo toda a extensão do castelo.

Um raio de luz saía do portal e entrava no palácio, até a sala principal onde se encontravam Kahn e Bison. A luz tomava a forma das figuras de Shang Tsung e Zangief, este último chegava inconsciente, enquanto o feiticeiro com alguns ferimentos mas o que mais lhe doía era o orgulho. Se mantinha de pé com um pouco de esforço, e sem desviar sua vista do chão esperava para ouvir as palavras de Kahn, que era acompanhado por Bison de pé ao lado do trono, além de Cammy, Sagat, Vega, Blanka, Balrog, Scorpion, Motaro e Kano.

-Shao Kahn: E então? Tem alguma boa notícia sobre sua saída repentina?

-Shang Tsung: Suplico seu perdão imperador... mas queria aproveitar minha oportunidade para acabar de uma vez por todas com Liu Kang. - os olhos vermelhos de Shao Kahn se iluminam intensamente sob sua máscara de crânio enquanto ouvia a desculpa de seu feiticeiro.

-Shao Kahn: Por acaso disse sua oportunidade? Nunca deixaria que matasse Liu Kang por sua própria conta. Ele e Rayden deverão morrer em Outworld. Pelas minhas mãos!

-Motaro: Senhor... nossas primeiras tentativas fracassaram, os guerreiros seguem com vida. - Kahn se levanta e se dirige para o centro da sala onde havia uma esfera sustentada por uma estrutura de pedra. Nessa esfera de um metro e meio de diâmetro se via a Terra e várias imagens entre elas como seus soldados eram derrotados enquanto os guerreiros de Rayden continuavam com vida.

-Shao Kahn: Isso não me importa... tudo está saindo como o planejado. As forças desses guerreiros irão diminuir conforme avance esta guerra, enquanto meu poder irá aumentando.

-Shang Tsung: O que me aborrece é que nossos soldados foram derrotados enquanto os de Bison continuam aqui e já nos superam em número.

-Bison: Isso demonstra o quanto vocês são incompetentes. - Shang Tsung ouve esse comentário e se lança contra Bison enfurecido.

-Shang Tsung: Quero que repita isso depois disto, humano estúpido! - Shang Tsung dá um golpe cheio de energia mas seu punho é detido pela mão de Bison como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Bison com seu sorriso malévolo começa a apertar sua mão, fazendo Shang Tsung sofrer sem poder se libertar.

-Bison: Já não teve humilhação suficiente? - Bison libera seu poder fazendo Shang Tsung voar para trás caindo de costas no solo.

-Shao Kahn: Chega!

-Motaro: Grrrrr... - Motaro sente desejos de atacar Bison mas se contém. Shao Kahn continua falando.

-Shao Kahn: Sei que alguns soldados diminuíram... mas de novo graças a nosso hóspede Bison, acrescentamos a nossas fileiras alguém muito especial que vinha se recusando a acatar minhas ordens. - uma nova figura sai das sombras sendo reconhecida rapidamente por Shang Tsung.

-Shang Tsung: Não pode ser.

...

Japão.

Ryu e Sakura permaneciam no parque após derrotar Noob Saibot, estavam espantados depois de ver o corpo do ninja desaparecer quando de repente um novo ato os pega desprevenidos. Um homem aparecia de um relâmpago, Ryu o reconhece, era aquele estranho com quem teve um breve combate no dia anterior.

-Sakura: U-um homem apareceu... - Sakura não saía de seu assombro ao presenciar esta cena.

-Ryu: Sabia que você tinha algo a ver com tudo isto.

-Rayden: Ryu... Sakura... que bom que ainda estão vivos.

-Sakura: Quê? Se conhecem? M-mas como soube meu nome?

-Ryu: Este sujeito é muito poderoso... não acredito que seja um deus como diz ser mas é muito forte, tive uma pequena luta com ele ontem e foi suficiente para provar.

-Rayden: Creio que é hora de explicar o que está acontecendo neste momento. - Rayden toma seu bastão e desenha um círculo no solo. Em seguida crava o bastão no centro liberando sua energia, o círculo se ilumina de branco para depois escurecer e formar várias imagens de lugares na Terra.

-Sakura: Não pode ser! Fez aparecer uma televisão na terra! - Rayden olha para Sakura confuso, mas não lhe dá importância e continua, quando Ryu o interrompe.

-Ryu: Uma televisão? Olha, não poderia fazer aparecer uma coisa mais útil... Como uma macarronada ou um filé assado? - Rayden volta a franzir a testa.

-Sakura: Ou que tal uma pizza? Pode fazer isso? - Sakura volta a interromper Rayden antes de que recuperasse o fôlego para falar, isto já começa a aborrecê-lo.

-Rayden: Silêncio!... Por favor apenas prestem atenção. - Ryu e Sakura se encolhem diante da bronca de Rayden e imediatamente voltam seu olhar para o círculo. Ambos se surpreendem quando vêem as pessoas da cidade correrem apavoradas ao cair vários relâmpagos, e muitos vão direto às pessoas que ao terem seus corpos atravessados violentamente se desvanecem, isto ocorre com as pessoas em toda cidade que estão vendo.

-Sakura: O que é isso? Isso está acontecendo aqui!

-Rayden: A tempestade mortal continua aqui e na maior parte do mundo. Pois o imperador de outro mundo chamado Shao Kahn conseguiu entrar neste reino da Terra e se apoderar das almas dos humanos.

-Ryu: Mas então por quê estes relâmpagos não nos tocaram?

-Rayden: Por que suas almas estão protegidas pelos deuses ancestrais, foi por isso que esse ninja apareceu para eliminá-los. E você Ryu, assim como seu amigo Ken Masters e outros foram escolhidos para lutar pela vida de todos os humanos que só serão salvos se derrotarem Shao Kahn.

-Sakura: Mas quem é ele, de onde vem?

-Rayden: Ele é o imperador de Outworld. Outro mundo que tem tentado se apoderar da Terra durante séculos. Para evitar que Shao Kahn entre na Terra, os deuses criaram um torneio chamado Mortal Kombat, que consistia em que os melhores lutadores de cada mundo lutassem entre si para garantir a vitória de um reino. As forças de Shao Kahn tinham que ganhar dez torneios seguidos cruzar para este reino. Duas vezes estiveram perto de conseguir mas duas gerações diferentes de monges guerreiros Shao Lin os detiveram.

-Ryu: Ah, monges guerreiros.

-Rayden: Se supunha que voltariam a começar o Mortal Kombat, mas algo aconteceu. Kahn recebeu ajuda de um humano chamado Bison, e por meio de um misterioso aparelho conseguiu abrir um portal entre os dois reinos. Tendo recebido ajuda de um humano os deuses não podem fazer nada para evitar que Shao Kahn entre, só o que nos resta é resistir e de alguma forma deter Kahn e Bison ao destruir essa máquina.

-Ryu: É uma bela história, não acreditaria se não fosse por saber que Ken é meu amigo.

-Sakura: Então... o que faremos?

-Ryu: Rayden, só tenho uma pergunta.

-Rayden: Qual?

-Ryu: Esses Kahn e Bison... São muito fortes? - um sorriso se forma no rosto de Rayden ao ouvir as palavras de Ryu.

-Rayden: Sim, eles são, é por isso que precisamos de sua ajuda. Não tem escolha.

-Ryu: Bem... o que me diz, Sakura? Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer então não te pedirei que venha comigo.

-Sakura: Está louco? Não perderia lutar com você contra esses fracotes.

-Rayden: Sim, e se a deixarmos sozinha é possível que as forças de Kahn venham e a matem. - Sakura muda para uma cor pálida quando ouve Rayden e imediatamente abraça Ryu.

-Sakura: Não me deixe sozinha!

-Rayden: Então está decidido, partiremos agora mesmo... hã? - Rayden sente que algo vai mal. As imagens no círculo mudam, um avião muito especial viajando a grande velocidade, Ken, Chun Li, Sub Zero e Johnny Cage na estrada, mas na imagem seguinte aparece Reptile lutando com Dhalsim. - Maldição, já localizaram Dhalsim, temos que ir rápido ajudá-lo antes que cheguem os esquadrões de extermínio de Kahn.

-Sakura: Então vamos... pra onde?

-Rayden: À Índia.

-Ryu: Índia? Levaremos horas se formos de avião.

-Rayden: Não... eu posso nos teletransportar... mas levar alguém além de mim diminuirá muito meus poderes e já não me restará energia suficiente para depois... Não tenho escolha, temos que ir. - Rayden começa a juntar sua energia, ao seu redor saem relâmpagos para as nuvens.

-Ryu: Espere!

-Rayden: Hã?

-Ryu: Então use minha energia, será suficiente para transportar todos nós. - Ryu fecha os olhos e começa a respirar profundamente e mover seus braços em círculo. Várias gotas de luz começam a girar com seus braços formando uma esfera de energia na altura de seu estômago.

-Sakura: O que... é isso?

-Rayden: É a energia Hado. O maior dos ataques que se conhece nas artes marciais. Ryu está em perfeita sincronia com a natureza e seu corpo, está reunindo uma grande quantidade de uma poderosa energia... não pensei que fosse possível.

-Ryu: Shin... kuu... - Rayden arregala os olhos admirado com o que via.

-Rayden: Não pode ser possível em um humano... alcançou um nível superior ao Hado, é a suprema técnica Shinkuu... então Ryu...

-Ryu: Rayden... tome a energia antes que saia disparada de meu corpo... - Ryu mostrava mais dificuldade para manter-se nesse estado de profunda calma, relâmpagos começavam a rodear seu corpo, e de seus pés saíam ondas de energia.

-Rayden: Será mais que suficiente. - Rayden ergue sua mão e toda a energia que estava em Ryu se separa dele de uma forma um tanto brusca, Ryu fica suspenso no ar com alguma dor, enquanto toda sua energia viajava para a palma de Rayden.

-Sakura: Ryu! - Sakura vê como Ryu cai exausto e vai até ele. - O que fez com ele?

-Rayden: Prepare-se. - Rayden ergue suas mãos cheias de energia para o céu e um relâmpago cai fazendo-os desaparecer.

...

Seattle, Washington. EUA.

Em meio à tempestade de relâmpagos que desabava, os guerreiros escolhidos conversavam sobre o que ocorria ao redor, Ken e Chun Li ainda não estava muito convencidos do que Sub-Zero lhes dissera mesmo com Johnny Cage confirmando, sobre a batalha que estão travando e os inimigos que enfrentarão.

-Chun Li: Ouçam, só o que quero é Bison, é a única razão pela qual poderia me unir a vocês mas temos um grande problema, não temos como ir.

-Ken: Bom, temos meu car... Que droga! - Ken olha seu BMW que estava destruído, esmagado pelo helicóptero que Bison derrubou. - Maldição, vai me pagar. Meu celular estava ali então teremos que ir a pé para conseguir ajuda.

-Sub-Zero: Isso não será necessário. - Sub-Zero olha para o céu, um impressionante jato desce onde estão eles e aterrissa na estrada.

-Chun Li: De onde saiu essa coisa?

-Sub-Zero: Chegou a ajuda.

-Johnny Cage: Mmh, será quem penso que é? - Cage se adianta a todos na direção da nave que acabava de aterrissar, e uma de suas comportas se abre revelando uma mulher loira. - É Sonya! Ei Sonya!

-Sonya: Johnny? Você está bem! - Sonya e Johnny se abraçam felizes de que ambos estejam vivos e bem. Johnny Cage olha para o avião vendo descer Jaxx e dois militares que não conhece. - Jaxx também, então Rayden os mandou por nós. Mas e os outros dois, quem são? - Chun Li vê os passageiros que desciam do avião e se adianta a dizer.

-Chun Li: Coronel Guile e capitão Charles da força aérea... estávamos esperando.

-Guile: E quem é você, senhorita?

-Chun Li: Meu nome é Chun Li, agente da Interpol. deveríamos nos encontrar há algumas horas num lugar previamente combinado.

-Charlie: Por favor considere nossas sinceras desculpas, mas houve um incidente que requeria nossa presença.

-Guile: Sim, além disso este não era o ponto de encontro. O que faz aqui em Seattle?

-Chun Li: Bom, recebemos informes de homens da Shadaloo vistos aqui, então vocês não foram os únicos que escaparam. Vim com um esquadrão especial, foi quando encontramos uma luta entre eles... - diz ao apontar Ken, Johnny e Sub-Zero. - ...e homens da Shadaloo, entre os quais o próprio líder, Bison.

-Jaxx: Esse é o sujeito que estão buscando.

-Charlie: Sim, mas como pôde escapar?

-Sub-Zero: Scorpion e Baraka também estavam com eles, tinham em seu poder o aparelho para cruzar entre este reino e o outro.

-Guile: E quem diabos é você?

-Sonya: Ele é Sub-Zero, um ninja do clã Lin Kuei, que tem relações com as forças do imperador. - Sonya se mostra claramente desconfiada pela presença do ninja.

-Sub-Zero: Lin Kuei não é mais meu clã, agora luto para deter Kahn.

-Johnny Cage: Se não fosse por ele aparecer, teríamos virado churrasco. Mas já que estamos todos bem e reunidos, sugiro irmos quebrar a cara de Kahn.

-Guile: Espera um minuto, Charlie e eu não estamos aqui precisamente para prender esse Gengis Kahn ou sei lá o que. Viemos por Bison, assim como a senhorita da Interpol.

-Sub-Zero: Onde ele estiver, estará Kahn.

-Chun Li: Se esse é o problema, tiramos fotografias de satélite de uma estranha ilha que tem estado em movimento em pleno oceano Índico. Acreditamos que é a ilha de Shadaloo. - ao ouvir isso, Sonya interrompe Chun Li.

-Sonya: Oceano Índico? Foi aí que registramos essa estranha energia, foi perto da ilha do torneio do Mortal Kombat.

-Sub-Zero: Rayden disse para nos reunirmos na Índia... mas se conseguirmos descobrir o que está acontecendo aí talvez encontremos algo muito importante.

-Guile: Sim, agora estou gostando. Então vamos até lá o quanto antes.- Guile se vira em direção ao jato, mas Charlie corta seu caminho.

-Charlie: Espere Guile. Não estaríamos indo longe demais ao permitir a civis subirem a bordo? - Guile vira e olha tanto Ken quanto Johnny Cage.

-Guile: Ken Masters, campeão de artes marciais da América... e o ator dos filmes, se não foram truques creio que estarão bem. Mas cada um obedecerá minhas ordens, não pensarei em vocês como civis e sim como soldados. Entendido?

-Ken: Hã?

-Johnny Cage: Mas quem o nomeou líder?

-Sonya: Absolutamente ninguém! Não tem direito de se auto-proclamar o chefe, convencido estúpido.

-Guile: Escute senhorita! Desde o princípio eu ia estar no comando da missão de encontrar Bison, inclusive a agente da Interpol seguiria minhas ordens... - Chun Li encolhe os ombros e faz uma careta para comprovar que diz a verdade. - ...E esta missão continua sendo encontrar Bison, a menos que surjam evidências de que não é ele a ameaça. E o fato de comandar a missão não quer dizer que não precise de ajuda, então preciso de sua total cooperação para concluir a missão com êxito, e quem não gostar pode ir andando e não suba no meu avião. - Guile termina seu discurso com os braços cruzados esperando a resposta de alguém contra. Sonya era quem estava realmente insatisfeita e se notava.

-Charlie: "Disse 'meu avião'?"

-Sonya: Escute você agora!... - Jaxx coloca a mão em seu ombro tentando acalmá-la mas um olhar de Sonya o faz recuar dois passos. Sonya olha para Guile, primeiro toma ar antes de falar. - Bem, agora escute. Talvez pense que seja o líder..

-Jaxx: Sonya...

-Sonya: Apenas agora. Enfrentaremos algo que nunca viu antes e estará responsável por nossas vidas, então vou cooperar para que nada saia mal.

-Guile: Bem. Só uma última coisa. Aqui ninguém é deixado pra trás! Who dares, wins! (Quem arrisca, vence!) - Guile dá meia volta e entra no jato seguido de Sonya, Jaxx, Charlie, Chun Li, Ken e Johnny Cage. Sub-Zero permanece contemplando o panorama, tendo um mau pressentimento, mas finalmente embarca no jato que decola na estrada momentos depois e ganha o céu a uma velocidade supersônica.

...

Índia.

Por mais que tentasse Reptile ainda não conseguira sequer tocar em Dhalsim, que permanecia flutuando no ar em posição de lótus. Alguns aldeões se aproximaram para ver a luta, a apenas poucos metros de suas casas, estavam aterrorizados pelo aspecto monstruoso de Reptile, que por sua vez começava a observar os habitantes do povoado, Dhalsim nota isso e fala tentando atrair sua atenção de volta à luta.

-Dhalsim: Se já se cansou, é hora de terminar a luta. Deixe este lugar e não volte se não quiser morrer.

-Reptile: Rrrhh... Por acaso vai me matar? Não pode, é um monge ou alguma bobagem em que acreditam. Mas minha existência se baseia na sobrevivência, entre minha raça eu fui o sobrevivente por ser o mais forte de todos, é disso que se trata a vida, é disso que se trata esta luta! - Reptile se lança e cospe uma substância verde em Dhalsim, que volta a se teletransportar para um lado, a substância cai no chão e começa a corroê-lo, era uma espécie de ácido.

-Dhalsim: Que tipo de saliva é essa? - Reptile vê que Dhalsim está de costas para um grupo de aldeões e ameaça usar o mesmo movimento, Dhalsim sabe que atrás dele há inocentes e decide se teletransportar o quanto antes frente a Reptile dando-lhe um golpe no rosto, fazendo com que o cuspe caia em outra direção.

-Reptile: Por fim está perto... - Reptile usa suas garras para atacar, Dhalsim consegue recuar mas as unhas do monstro chegam a cortar seu peito. - He he he. Está morto... minhas garras possuem veneno que pouco a pouco drenará suas energias e não demorará para que morra.

-Dhalsim: Isso é verdade?

-Reptile: Mesmo que não acredite, em poucos minutos poderá comprovar. - Reptile salta e acerta um chute no rosto de Dhalsim, então ataca de novo com um golpe, mas o monge o detém e contra-ataca com um golpe no rosto do ninja, este gira com o impulso do golpe mas consegue desferir um chute por baixo que derruba Dhalsim, o monstro prepara suas garras de novo contra a garganta do curandeiro mas este desaparece e aparece sobre seu inimigo caindo girando e cravando seus pés nas costas do ninja, que bate no solo. Mas ao chegar no solo, Dhalsim perde o equilíbrio e escorrega um pouco. Começava a ver tudo nublado, sua cabeça começava a doer.

-Dhalsim: Que... o que está havendo comigo?

-Reptile: É o efeito do veneno, já está abraçando a morte. - Reptile se lança e desta vez consegue acertar Dhalsim que é derrubado. Reptile cai então sobre ele e começa a golpeá-lo fortemente com seus punhos no rosto uma e outra vez. - Serei misericordioso com você, vou matá-lo rápido antes que o veneno comece a derreter sua pele.

-Dhalsim: Aaaaarrrhhh! - os aldeões assistiam aterrorizados como esse monstro estava matando o homem que tanto respeitavam, mas não podiam chegar perto devido ao medo de Reptile.

-Reptile: He he, agora terminarei. - Reptile se levanta enquanto põe seu pé no peito de Dhalsim. O ninja tira sua máscara e abre a boca, sua língua se estica rapidamente e envolve o pescoço de Dhalsim, começando a estrangulá-lo.

-Dhalsim: Se minha morte foi escrita previamente, não hesitarei em me reunir com meus ancestrais na terra de Buda... mas antes vou levá-lo comigo para o outro mundo... YOGA FLAME!

-Reptile: Quê? AAAAGHHH! - uma grande labareda sai da boca de Dhalsim, Reptile é coberto pelo fogo e jogado longe, ao cair coberto em chamas começa desesperadamente a rolar no solo, enquanto seu corpo começa a encolher. Sua forma monstruosa havia voltado, o réptil fica no solo coberto de fumaça, sem se mover e com os olhos em branco. Ao ver que o monstro estava morto vários aldeões correm até Dhalsim ajudando-o a se levantar e depois o levam nos ombros em direção a uma das casas.

-Reptile: O veneno está agindo... já não me resta muito tempo, não poderei protegê-los mais. - nesse momento um relâmpago cai no meio da aldeia, três figuras surgem neste momento, Dhalsim olha a majestosa figura de um homem com um grande bastão faiscando, jamais o vira antes mas sabe quem é.

-Rayden: Não se renda, Dhalsim. - as silhuetas de Rayden, Sakura e Ryu se mostravam mais claramente.

-Sakura: Uau! Estamos mesmo na Índia? - Rayden se aproxima de Dhalsim, as pessoas temerosas dão passos para trás, Dhalsim pede aos que o levam nos ombros que o deixem no chão, ambos obedecem e se afastam. Dhalsim se senta juntando as pernas, Rayden nota a ferida no peito e se inclina junto a ele.

-Rayden: O veneno é perigoso, mas não será difícil tirá-lo de seu corpo. - Rayden põe sua mão sobre o peito do curandeiro iluminando todo seu corpo, Dhalsim sente uma dor aguda que logo cessa. Em poucos momentos ele já estava recuperado como se nada tivesse acontecido e se levanta ante a alegria dos aldeões.

-Dhalsim: Como poderei agradecê-lo, deus do trovão?

-Rayden: Lutando a nosso lado. - Dhalsim o fita espantado e depois observa os acompanhantes do deus do trovão, Ryu ainda se sentia fraco e preferia sentar no solo, Sakura se sentava junto a ele, mas também olhava ao redor e como os aldeões os observam assombrados.

-Dhalsim: Tenho sentido como o mal impregna o ar. É por isso que vocês estão aqui, para combatê-lo?

-Rayden: Isso mesmo, mas esse mal vem em muitas formas, umas nascidas nesta Terra, outras de um lugar distante.

-Mas todas com um mesmo propósito! - uma voz fantasmagórica ressoa assustando os habitantes, muitos tratam de se esconder, Rayden olha preocupado para o céu. Mas não é no céu e sim no meio da aldeia onde aparece de repente o portal em espiral por onde surgem sete figuras.

-Rayden: Não pode ser.

-Sakura: Quem são eles? - as figuras tomam forma, Shao Kahn havia enfim aparecido na Terra, acompanhado por Bison, Shang Tsung, Cammy, Sagat e Adon, mas é a última figura feminina que mais surpreende Rayden.

-Rayden: Não... Como é possível?

-Shao Kahn: Surpreso Rayden? Temos o poder de aparecer justo onde estiver não importa onde se esconda, mas agora graças a Bison tenho o poder de reformar aqueles se colocarem contra mim. Lhes apresento minha nova guerreira que só obedecerá minhas ordens... e é assim que deve ser, já que depois de tudo... é minha filha.

-Rayden: ...Kitana... Como? - Shao Kahn passa sua mão sobre o queixo de Kitana, seu olhar parece perdido como se não tivesse emoção alguma ou sequer soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Bison e Shao Kahn se mostram confiantes com seus sorrisos malévolos, seus guerreiros estão prestes a se lançar contra Rayden, Ryu, Sakura e Dhalsim. Estão encurralados e desta vez parece não haver escapatória.


	5. Rumo a Shadaloo

**Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha Pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 5: Rumo a Shadaloo**

* * *

><p>Em algum lugar do Oceano Índico.<p>

Em meio à tempestade de relâmpagos, o jato supersônico em que viajavam Guile, Charlie, Sonya, Jaxx, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage e Ken Masters cortava os céus em grande velocidade, a pouco menos de meia hora desde que saíram de Seattle. O espaço do jato era suficiente para acomodar todos e mais alguns, mas apenas Guile, Charlie, Sonya, Chun Li e Jaxx ocupavam os assentos na cabine de comando, os demais podiam ir sentados no espaço destinado para levar as tropas do exército, prontos para desembarcar, mas só Sub-Zero estava nesse lugar, Ken e Johnny Cage iam de pé junto aos outros. Chun Li estava num dos assentos laterais frente a um painel que mostrava um radar e um mapa do mundo no qual se indicava aonde iam.

-Chun Li: Estamos nos aproximando, mas... estou detectando pequenos movimentos na Índia e em algum lugar da China, embora estejam muito fracos.

-Sonya: Você disse China? - Sonya, Johnny e Jaxx se entreolham, todos pensam o mesmo, se há sinal de vida nesse lugar, é porque Liu Kang está ali.

-Johnny Cage: É Liu, temos que pegá-lo.

-Guile: Não daremos volta.

-Sonya: Oh, dará sim, Liu Kang é nosso amigo e talvez seja o mais forte de todos nós, precisamos dele.

-Charlie: Talvez seja bom ter mais gente do nosso lado, não é, Guile?

-Guile: Mmmh.

-Chun Li: Creio que podemos nos desviar, Coronel. Poderíamos ver melhor o que ocorre dessa área, já que fica perto de onde estão essas ilhas.

-Guile: Está bem, vamos descer.

Próximo do mar, Liu e Kung Lao se preparam para partir num bote, quando vêem um avião descer perto dali, aterrissando sem problemas em plena areia. Kung Lao sorri ao saber que a ajuda havia chegado.

-Kung Lao: São eles. Rayden os mandou.

-Liu Kang: Puxa, finalmente. - os primeiros a descer do avião são Sonya, Jaxx e Johnny Cage. Sonya ao ver Liu são e salvo vai abraçá-lo, mas antes de alcançá-lo, Johnny Cage atravessa seu caminho e é quem abraça Liu Kang erguendo-o com o impulso que tomou.

-Johnny Cage: Liu, maldito infeliz sortudo, ainda está vivo!

-Liu Kang: Também é bom te ver... dá pra me descer?

-Johnny Cage: Claro, olá Kung! Quer um abraço ou um aperto de mão?

-Kung Lao: Assim está bom... vejo que conseguiram ajuda. - Kung Lao e Liu Kang vêem como Ken, Guile e Charlie os observam do avião. Mas nisso Sub-Zero aparece na entrada do avião.

-Sub-Zero: Deixaremos as apresentações para depois, Rayden acaba de me contatar, está com problemas na Índia.

-Guile: Hã? Espere um momento, tínhamos como objetivo ir à base da Shadaloo.

-Sub-Zero: Rayden e outros guerreiros escolhidos estão lutando com Shao Kahn e Bison. - todos se espantam com essa notícia, principalmente Guile que muda completamente de idéia.

-Guile: Então que diabos fazemos aqui? Subam depressa! - Kung Lao olha Liu Kang, que tem um olhar sério e fixo, enquanto iam ao avião, de certa maneira começava a se preocupar. Após alguns momentos a nave levanta vôo e parte velozmente.

...

Índia.

Um relâmpago ressoa fortemente na aldeia, quase todos os habitantes estão escondidos em casa aterrorizados pelos seres que chegaram. O imperador Shao Kahn havia enfim pisado na Terra, acompanhado por Bison, Shang Tsung, Cammy, Sagat, Adon e Kitana. O deus do trovão Rayden não esperava por isto, menos ainda que Kitana estivesse do lado de Shao Kahn, havia sido pego de surpresa e não havia nenhuma saída. Com Ryu esgotado após ter dado grande parte de sua energia para poder chegar e ajudar Dhalsim, que embora esteja livre do veneno, ainda era muito cedo para encarar outra batalha e Sakura não possuía experiência necessária para esse tipo de batalha mortal que estavam prestes a travar.

-Shao Kahn: Só lhe resta lutar sozinho.

-Rayden: Hã? - como se Kahn tivesse lido sua mente, ele também sabia, a única alternativa que lhe restava era lutar contra todos ao mesmo tempo, mas mesmo que fosse o deus do trovão, sabe muito bem que seria quase impossível vencer um Shao Kahn mais poderoso e junto ao misterioso poder de Bison, enquanto ele tem seus poderes diminuídos.

-Shao Kahn: Hum... Como suspeitava, ainda restam pequenas colheitas de humanos com vida. - Shao Kahn se vira onde está uma mãe com dois filhos, que não podem se mover devido ao pânico causado pelo ser com o capacete de crânio. Kahn ergue sua mão, todo seu corpo começa a emanar uma energia vermelha e sorri quando lança seu poder, a mãe grita aterrorizada enquanto abraça com força seus filhos. Justo antes que o poder os alcançasse um homem cruza seu caminho recebendo o poder de Kahn em seu peito. - Estúpido. - o homem grita ao ter sua alma roubada, mas o raio de Shao Kahn se divide e como se fossem tentáculos, apanham a mulher e as crianças tirando suas almas também.

-Dhalsim: NÃO! - Dhalsim vê impotente como Kahn recebe a energia que penetra em seu corpo, não pode suportar e se lança contra o imperador sem ouvir as advertências de Rayden. Dhalsim está bem na frente de Kahn a ponto de dar-lhe um golpe, mas o movimento de Kahn é más rápido e lhe dá um soco no abdômen, tirando-lhe o ar e depois o pega pelo pescoço, erguendo-o como se fosse um boneco de pano.

-Rayden: Dhalsim!

-Shao Kahn: Então este sujeito era sua arma secreta? É um simples e fraco humano.

-Dhalsim: Aagh.. Po... por quê... faz... isso?

-Shao Kahn: Tudo é pelo poder... o poder de governar reinos, que todos se tornem Outworlds governados por mim. - Dhalsim tentava se libertar do poderoso braço de Shao Kahn. Rayden não podia continuar assistindo sem fazer nada, mas antes de que se movesse, Ryu se levanta com um pouco de esforço.

-Ryu: Essa é uma razão estúpida. Toma as vidas de inocentes e isso não é certo, não justifica nenhuma ação. - Ryu se aproxima de Kahn ante o olhar de Bison, Kitana e Cammy, mas é Sagat quem cruza seu caminho.

-Sagat: Ryu... - Ryu olha para Sagat, este tira sua camisa sem mangas descobrindo seu torso e uma grande cicatriz em seu peito. Ryu o reconhece prontamente.

-Ryu: Ah... você é Sagat.

-Sagat: Você me fez isto. - diz colocando sua mão direita no peito. - Esta não é uma cicatriz em meu corpo, é uma cicatriz em meu orgulho de lutador. Você me humilhou, não parei de treinar para ter uma revanche contra você desde aquele dia. - Ryu assume sua posição assim como Sagat, mas este apressado dá uma fulminante joelhada que pega Ryu de surpresa e o manda ao solo.

-Ryu: Aaaaaghh... - Ryu leva suas mãos ao abdômen bastante dolorido. Sakura vai ajudá-lo quando Kitana aparece e lhe dá um chute que a derruba.

-Sakura: Aaaauu... Maldita. - Sakura se levanta rapidamente e Kitana saca suas armas, que eram dois leques afiados. Nesse momento de distração, Dhalsim toma impulso agarrando o braço de Kahn e chuta seu rosto com os dois pés fortemente, isto faz com que Kahn se desequilibre soltando o curandeiro que cai no chão respirando com dificuldade. Nesse momento Rayden se lança voando como uma bala direto contra Shao Kahn, mas no meio do caminho se choca com um tornado vermelho, era Bison liberando seu poder psíquico. Ambos os poderes ao se chocar liberam muitos relâmpagos de energia no ponto de choque.

-Dhalsim: Cof... Cof! Não... Não faça isso, gastará muita energia!

-Rayden: Demônios. - o poder de Rayden diminui até desaparecer toda a energia eletrizante e dá um salto para trás, enquanto Bison detém seu tornado gradualmente e aparece com os braços cruzados, sorrindo confiante.

-Bison: Ha ha ha ha! O deus do trovão não quer lutar contra mim.

-Rayden: Pelo contrário. - Rayden crava seu bastão na terra enquanto se aproxima desafiando Bison, que não muda sua postura.

-Ryu: Rayden... lutará sem usar seus poderes... corre muito risco, tenho que ajudá-lo. - Ryu se levanta fracamente ainda com dor pelo golpe de Sagat, e ao levantar erguer a vista encontra o lutador da cicatriz.

-Sagat: Não deixarei que o ajude. - Sagat volta a usar o ataque com seu joelho mas desta vez Ryu o detém com as mãos embora dê passos para trás para não cair, nisso Sagat lança um golpe de sua mão esquerda que Ryu volta a bloquear com alguns problemas, mas não pode esquivar o segundo golpe com o punho direito de Sagat que atinge seu rosto e volta cair.

-Adon: Ele não pode mais lutar. - Sagat olha para o lutador que ia vestido de boxeador tailandês. Adon caminha até seu companheiro. - Gastou toda a sua energia e está tão fraco quanto uma criança, se o derrotar agora que honra terá sua vitória? - Sagat morde o lábio superior, não era assim que queria enfrentar seu rival, queria demonstrar que o havia superado em todas as suas habilidades.

-Sagat: Eu sei... por isso o levaremos ao castelo como prisioneiro, deixaremos que se recupere para que possa lutar com ele. - Sagat se vira para Bison buscando sua aprovação. Bison o olha com um sorriso sinistro.

-Bison: Podem levar prisioneiros. Não é?

-Shao Kahn: ...Sim. Eles não me interessam, apenas Liu Kang. Shang Tsung, encarregue-se desse curandeiro e depois ajude Bison a matar Rayden.

-Shang Tsung: Como ordenar. - Shang Tsung aceita contrariado a ordem de seu imperador, Dhalsim permanece no solo se recuperando vendo como Shang Tsung se aproxima ameaçador com sua mão direita cheia de uma energia verde flamejante.

-Adon: Bem, então se é assim eu quero essa garota viva. - diz olhando Sakura que continuava lutando contra Kitana com dificuldades, Ryu ouve isso e se enfurece.

-Ryu: Não se atreva! - ao tentar se levantar Ryu recebe um golpe de Sagat mas não cai, põe seu joelho e suas mãos no solo, mas Adon chega e também o chuta no estômago.

-Adon: Quem pensa que é para me dar ordens, estúpido? - Adon começa a pisar nas costas de Ryu várias vezes, ante o olhar de Sagat, que vê satisfeito o sofrimento de Ryu. - Ha ha ha! Pensei que ia me ameaçar mas é só um fracote.

-Ryu: Aaaghhh!- Ryu não pode se levantar mas continuava apoiando seu punho direito contra o solo, seu olhar estava concentrado apesar dos ataques de Adon .

-Adon: Ha ha ha ha! Vamos, lute! - Ryu continuava sendo golpeado mas seu punho permanecia nessa posição. Dhalsim esquivava os ataques de Shang Tsung a duras penas. Bison e Rayden estavam lutando corpo a corpo sem poderes, por isso estavam quase empatados e com uma velocidade impressionante. Sakura havia falhado num intento de dar um chute em Kitana quando é detida por Cammy, ambas a jogam no chão. Cammy mantém sua mão pressionando a cabeça da menina no solo.

-Sakura: Ryu... não... - Sakura vê como Ryu estava sendo surrado. Mas também vê como uma estranha luz azul iluminava seu punho direito, coisa que Adon não notara e quando salta para aplicar um terrível chute, Ryu aproveita e se levanta impulsionado com sua perna esquerda com toda sua força.

-Adon: O quê?

-Ryu: Sho-Ryu-Ken! - Ryu se havia lançado com seu punho cheio de energia, Adon se via sem possibilidades de esquivar o ataque, mas justo nesse momento o punho de Ryu é atingido pelo de Sagat que usava um movimento similar.

-Sagat: Tigger Uppercut!

-Ryu: Aaaaahhh! - o punho de Sagat foi direto contra o de Ryu, como o lutador japonês não tinha defesa seu ataque é anulado pelo de Sagat e ele derrubado. Adon cai sentado pelo susto.

-Sagat: Pensou que não percebi o que planejava? Possuo técnicas para revidar cada movimento seu.

-Ryu: Já... não posso mais... - Ryu caía pouco a pouco inconsciente ao ter expulsado quase toda sua energia.

-Sakura: Ryu!- Rayden ouve os gritos de Sakura e se distrai, Bison se move agarrando-o pela cabeça com ambas as mãos e solta sua energia por todo seu corpo.

-Rayden: Aaaaaghh!

-Bison: Ha ha ha! Terá que usar grande parte de sua energia para escapar deste castigo! - Rayden abre seus olhos ainda cheio de dor, caíra na armadilha de Bison e sabia que se gastasse sua energia não poderia ajudar no resto da batalha. Mas não podia admitir que tudo acabasse numa emboscada de seu inimigo, precisava escapar junto com Ryu, Sakura e Dhalsim mesmo que custasse muito caro.

-Rayden: Mesmo... mesmo que eu morra... vocês nunca irão se apoderar deste reino... - Rayden toma os braços de Bison e usando sua força consegue separá-los de seu rosto, Bison vê impressionado o poder de Rayden, cujos olhos faiscavam. Mas nesse exato momento poderosas turbinas são ouvidas no céu entre as nuvens escuras, descia um impressionante jato provocando uma forte ventania ao redor, alguns tetos das casas se soltavam, mas a aparição da nave era suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos ali presentes. Uma porta se abria e um guerreiro saía saltando rumo a Bison. - É Liu.

-Liu Kang: Rayden, guarde suas energias! Deixe isto comigo! - Liu Kang caía dando uma série de velozes chutes, Bison se vê obrigado a soltar Rayden para se cobrir com seu poder psíquico, mas o impacto do ataque de Liu Kang o faz retroceder.

-Shao Kahn: Liu Kang... enfim chegou. - em seguida se sente um vento frio e disparos congelantes saem da nave até Shang Tsung e Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero saltava junto a Chun Li, Ken, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Guile, Kung Lao e Jaxx, enquanto Charlie permanecia pilotando o avião, que se dirige até uma área segura para aterrissar. Com uma ordem de Shao Kahn, seus aliados se reagrupam a seu lado, enquanto Rayden era ajudado a levantar por Liu Kang, Ken ia auxiliar seu amigo Ryu.

-Ryu: Ken? É você?

-Ken: Isso aí amigão, vejo que parou de treinar, te deram uma surra.

-Ryu: He he... sim... deram... - dizia fracamente, enquanto era ajudado a se levantar apoiando em seu amigo vê os recém-chegados que identifica como aliados ao ver como Chun Li ajuda Sakura e Jaxx a Dhalsim. Kahn observa também seus inimigos, agora vê como a situação se equilibra, se vê tentado a atacar mas sabe que seria perigoso em solo inimigo.

-Shao Kahn: Eles não estão nem perto de conseguir o que buscam... vamos.

-Rayden: Kahn, pare! Não pode escapar! - Shao Kahn cruza os braços e fita Bison dando-lhe um sinal com a cabeça, o líder da Shadaloo aperta o botão de um aparelho em seu cinturão e momentos depois um buraco negro aparece atrás deles, Bison dá a seus homens o sinal de retirada, enquanto Rayden detém com um gesto os que estavam a ponto de atacar. - Isto é Mortal Kombat! Se fugir significará que perderam!

-Shao Kahn: Se quer que seja assim... Será Mortal Kombat. Mas este agora é meu reino, os deuses não puderam fazer nada para evitar, reclame agora.

-Rayden: Este não é seu reino, não se ainda não possui as almas escolhidas e você sabe, ainda não ganhou. - um sorriso é a resposta de Kahn para Rayden. Pensa por um momento, desfrutando do desespero do deus do trovão.

-Shao Kahn: Mortal Kombat se inicia, a arena é o reino da Terra e o reino de Outworld. O prêmio para o vencedor serão as almas que foram tomadas e as que ainda não. Creio que é um trato justo, não é, Rayden?

-Rayden: Sim...

-Guile: Espere um momento, seja lá quem for, não importam seus estúpidos torneios. Viemos por Bison e seus cúmplices, estão presos.

-Bison: Ora, ora, ora. Finalmente o governo americano se faz presente para salvar o mundo e manda seu Capitão América. Qual seu nome, soldado?

-Guile: Sou Coronel Guile para você... traidor.

-Bison: Ora, então sabem de minha passagem por sua academia militar. Então você mais que ninguém sabe que o que estamos fazendo não é nada diferente do que vocês fizeram anteriormente.

-Guile: O quê?

-Bison: No decorrer desta batalha coronel, terá tempo de ajustar contas comigo... por enquanto partiremos.- Bison dá meia volta com sua capa ondeando lentamente, sendo seguido por Cammy, Adon e Sagat que olha para Ryu, irritado pela situação não ter favorecido sua vingança.

-Shao Kahn: Isso mesmo... vocês encontrem uma forma de ir ao Outworld ou esperem visitas nossas. Ha ha ha ha! - Shao Kahn lhes dá as costas seguindo o caminho por onde foi Bison ate o portal, Shang Tsung não se vira e segue seu imperador. Nisso Liu Kang vê alguém que aparece e se dirige junto a Kahn.

-Liu Kang: Kitana? Kitana, espere! - Kitana olha para Liu Kang, seu olhar era frio, não expressava nenhuma emoção, o vê mas era como se não o reconhecesse, se vira e desaparece no portal que se fecha depois, Liu Kang corre atrás dela mas não a alcança, o portal desaparece por completo. - K-Kitana? Mas por quê? Rayden... o que houve? - Rayden desvia o olhar, não podia encarar Liu nesse momento já que sentia culpa pelo que houvera com Kitana.

-Rayden: Não sei por quê... mas Kitana agora é aliada de Kahn... - Liu Kang ouve incrédulo as palavras de Rayden.

-Liu Kang: Não diga bobagens...

-Rayden: O brilho em seus olhos desapareceu como você viu, ela já não é a Kitana que conhecemos. - Liu Kang se lança bruscamente contra Rayden agarrando-o pela gola. Kung Lao e Johnny Cage se apressam em separá-los segurando Liu, mas ele não cedia.

-Liu Kang: Você deveria cuidar dela! Por que ela estava lá no Outworld e não aqui?

-Rayden: Foi minha culpa... sugeri que alguém ficasse para espionar o castelo de Kahn e ela se ofereceu.

-Liu Kang: Por que a deixou sozinha?

-Kung Lao: Liu, por favor, se quer recuperá-la primeiro precisa se acalmar. - Liu Kang solta com violência Rayden e se afasta lentamente dos demais, todos os olhares dos que o conhecem e os que ainda não caem sobre ele, mas nada lhe importava. Rayden não sabia o que dizer, se sentia responsável pelo que havia acontecido com Kitana, mas sabia que tinham que seguir com a batalha, não podia deixar que as forças dos guerreiros se separassem.

-Guile: Se já terminaram de brigar gostaria de saber o que pretendem fazer. Bison voltou a escapar e isso não é nada bom. - nisso Guile se vira e vê que Charlie se aproxima.

-Charlie: Creio que descobri a peça que faltava em tudo isto... Ei, por quê essas caras?

-Chun Li: O maldito do Bison junto com outros de seus aliados voltou a escapar... mas parece que todos que estamos aqui temos o mesmo objetivo, sugiro primeiro nos apresentarmos para tratar de coordenar um ataque... seja como for.

-Rayden: Sim... isso é o melhor.

-Dhalsim: As feras não voltarão por um tempo, podem passar a noite aqui.

-Rayden: Obrigado, Dhalsim.

As horas passam, cobertas pela escuridão das nuvens e relâmpagos ao redor haviam várias fogueiras acesas mas uma maior que estava no centro se destacava, Rayden permanecia ali junto a Dhalsim, silenciosamente observando a dança das chamas. Ryu, Ken e Sakura comiam a refeição oferecida pelos aldeões; Guile, Charlie, Chun Li, Sonya e Jaxx ajudavam as pessoas a reparar suas casas dos danos causados. Liu Kang estava afastado frente a uma fogueira própria que ele fez, sendo observado por Kung Lao e Johnny Cage que estavam sentados em outra fogueira, e Sub-Zero que estava perto deles de pé. Rayden e Dhalsim não trocaram palavras, mas o hindu sabia que teria que se envolver na batalha que estava prestes a começar.

-Dhalsim: É um bom grupo... mas ainda não vejo união alguma. Há muitos demônios que rondam suas mentes e não os deixam descansar.

-Rayden: Na próxima batalha vários deles não voltarão e temo que como você diz, por seus demônios que os atormentam, as baixas serão maiores. É preciso alguém que possa uni-los mediante seu espírito único e nobre... - Rayden olha os grupos dispersos como se analisasse cada um dos guerreiros escolhidos. Ryu permanecia observando Liu Kang com curiosidade por estar tão separado dos outros.

-Ryu: Vou falar com ele. - Ken e Sakura olham para Liu Kang, que é a quem Ryu se refere, ele se levanta vai até ele.

-Ken: Quer que eu vá também? Ele parece muito bravo neste momento, pode surgir um incidente.

-Ryu: He he. Não acho que faça isso... se bem que uma luta não seria ruim. - Ryu se afasta de Ken e Sakura indo até Liu Kang. Ken o fita com um sorriso.

-Ken: Continua o mesmo, não mudou nada.

-Sakura: Desde quando se conhecem?

-Ken: Ryu e eu fomos treinados juntos por um velho mestre muito poderoso, que era muito sábio e adorava sake. Tornava nossa vida impossível, mas era uma boa pessoa, lembro que nos disse que não ia nos ensinar nada, que se quiséssemos podíamos observar. He he, mesmo assim aprendemos muito com ele, e Ryu e eu crescemos juntos treinando durante vários anos, sempre competíamos mas nunca conseguimos saber quem era o mais forte. Ele sempre esteve em busca de novos desafios, sempre buscando alguém mais forte que ele com quem lutar, é a única coisa que faz mas como vê é boa gente.

-Sakura: Sim, estou vendo, é como se tivesse um sorriso permanente, e contagia todo mundo.

-Liu Kang: Hum? - Liu Kang ergue os olhos ao ver que alguém estava na sua frente. Ryu levanta sua mão cumprimentando-o.

-Ryu: Olá, não tivemos a oportunidade de nos apresentar, meu nome é Ryu.

-Liu Kang: Ryu, oi. Não quero parecer grosseiro, mas prefiro ficar sozinho.

-Ryu: Ah, vejo que está meditando. Essa garota Kitana, que mencionava, é sua namorada ou algo assim? - Liu responde com um olhar assassino, entretanto volta seu olhar para o fogo.

-Liu Kang: Ela... é uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Tenho que recuperá-la custe o que custar.

-Ryu: Ora, nós te ajudaremos, com certeza esses caras voltarão e então vamos quebrar as caras deles.

-Liu Kang: Na verdade Ryu... - diz, levantando para olhar nos olhos de Ryu. - ...Não quero que se intrometam, eu mesmo tenho que derrotar Shao Kahn. Nem você nem ninguém.

-Ryu: Vamos lá, por algum motivo estamos aqui, Rayden disse que devemos unir nossas forças para vencer.

-Liu Kang: Se quer seguir as ordens de Rayden, bem. Mas eu cansei de seu jogo, acharei um modo de ir ao Outworld por mim mesmo. - Liu Kang se afasta de Ryu, deixando-o coçando a cabeça com cara de preocupação pela antipatia que sentiu.

-Ryu: Uau, está mesmo zangado.

-Johnny Cage: Não se preocupe, nunca foi uma pessoa que falasse muito. - Johnny Cage se aproximara depois daquele pequeno incidente.

-Ryu: Estou vendo. E foram vocês que anteriormente lutaram contra esse sujeito da caveira?

-Johnny Cage: Sim, embora tenha sido Liu Kang quem o derrotou. E desta vez será mais fácil com todos nós juntos contra ele.

-Sub-Zero: Não esqueça que Kahn já não é o mesmo, seu poder aumentou devido às almas que roubou.

-Johnny Cage: Seu otimismo é muito animador.

-Sub-Zero: Se querem enfrentar Shao Kahn teremos que ir direto à boca do lobo.

-Kung Lao: O que está dizendo? - Kung Lao também havia se aproximado, a conversa havia chamado também a atenção de Ken e Sakura, enquanto Liu Kang permanecia a alguns metros mas ainda escutava ficando de cotas.

-Sub-Zero: Com essa máquina que possui, ele tem uma vantagem enorme de aparecer a qualquer momento em qualquer lugar.

-Ken: Então como podemos evitá-los?

-Guile: Ouçam, se já terminaram seu jogo de chá será melhor que mexam seus traseiros até aqui! - Guile estava com Rayden, Dhalsim, Sonya, Chun Li, Jaxx e Charlie, junto à fogueira no centro da aldeia. Todos se reúnem sabendo que era para formar uma estratégia de ataque. - Bem já que estamos todos aqui, escutem o que Charlie tem a dizer.

-Charlie: Bem, antes de que começasse tudo isto, devem saber que estávamos investigando um estranho experimento militar secreto, o qual foi roubado por um de nossos militares do alto escalão que nos traiu. Seu nome é Bison, e acreditamos que estava trabalhando como um agente duplo, além de sua vida como militar é o líder de uma organização terrorista, oculta sob a fachada de uma organização ambiental conhecida como Shadaloo.

-Ken: Uau, acho que já ouvi isso.

-Charlie: Sim, se mantinham com fundos de caridade, desvios e lavagem de dinheiro, traficantes de armas e drogas, além de estarem cobertos por alguns oficiais corruptos do alto escalão.

-Sakura: É incrível! Então tudo isto foi causado por pessoas do seu país?

-Charlie: Hã... bom, continuando... - diz nervoso, tentando desviar-se da pergunta de Sakura. - Esse não é realmente o ponto... este ...o ponto é...

-Sonya: Achamos que há mais de um protótipo desse aparelho que Bison usou para chegar ao Outworld. - interrompe Sonya. - E havíamos detectado a área onde se encontra a ilha de Shadaloo, no momento em que nos desviamos até aqui, então nosso objetivo é ir investigar o que existe lá.

-Johnny Cage: Então está bem, se formos todos teremos mais oportunidade de pegá-los de surpresa.

-Dhalsim: Deixarão este lugar indefeso. Não irei.

-Guile: Se ficarmos com certeza voltarão, será melhor nos mover.

-Rayden: Não, Dhalsim tem razão. Mesmo se sairmos daqui, Kahn aparecerá para terminar de roubar as almas das pessoas que estão aqui.

-Guile: Mas disseram que se derrotarmos esse cara as almas voltariam a seus donos. Droga, não acredito que eu disse isso.

-Dhalsim: Eu não posso abandonar meu povo.

-Chun Li: Não é seguro aqui, mas também não estaremos melhor nesse lugar. Uma equipe pode ir investigar e a outra fica aqui e espera...

-Guile: A única coisa que poderiam esperar aqui é uma emboscada. Então vou ficar, Charlie pode pilotar e comandar a missão.

-Sonya: Eu vou comandar!

-Charlie: Está bem, por mim tudo bem. - Guile olha para Charlie murmurando "Covarde", e se levanta novamente irritado com a atitude de Sonya.

-Guile: Você não vai comandar nada! - Sonya e Guile voltam a discutir, ante a exasperação de Rayden, que leva a mão ao rosto.

-Rayden: Já basta! - a voz imponente de Rayden chama a atenção de todos. - É melhor que vá a metade e a outra metade permaneça aqui. Liu Kang irá à frente dos que vão até lá. - Liu Kang escuta porém não assimila de imediato, mas responde claramente incomodado.

-Liu Kang: Por que me escolheu? Eu quero ficar, com certeza Shao Kahn virá de novo e eu o atacarei aqui.

-Rayden: Não, ainda não está pronto para enfrentar Kahn de novo.

-Liu Kang: O que disse? Já o venci uma vez. Com seus poderes diminuídos ele terá a vantagem se eu não estiver aqui.

-Rayden: Liu, há outros que podem tomar seu lugar e lutar contra Kahn... - Rayden olha para trás de Liu Kang em direção a Ryu, Liu vê para que está olhando e se vira para Rayden.

-Liu Kang: Está me substituindo?

-Rayden: Entenda como quiser, enquanto Kahn tiver Kitana você será presa fácil para ele. É melhor que se concentre em ajudar e não em vinganças pessoais.

-Liu Kang: Ótimo. - Liu possuía um olhar que intimidaria qualquer um, mas não quis comentar nada, não chegaria a lugar algum e seria melhor se afastar.

-Guile: Hum, muito bem, será melhor descansarmos algumas horas, sairemos de manhã.

-Kung Lao: Ficarei de guarda por garantia, vocês durmam. - todos concordam e vão descansar nas improvisadas camas de palha. Embora alguns não pudessem descansar como Liu Kang que estava meditando assim como Dhalsim, Rayden também montava guarda numa rocha no meio do rio. Chun Li também estava acordada a alguns metros da aldeia, estava dando golpes e chutes no ar quando Johnny Cage a vê e se aproxima.

-Johnny Cage: Treinando? Melhor guardar as energias para a batalha.

-Chun Li: Esta é minha forma de descansar.

-Johnny Cage: Oh, uma forma muito interesaaante. - Cage quase fica sem palavras quando vê Chun Li esticar totalmente sua perna ao dar um chute. - E... vai ficar aqui?

-Chun Li: Não. Irei a Shadaloo, tenho assuntos pendentes com Bison.

-Johnny Cage: Nossa, posso saber o que esse louco fez a você? - Chun Li interrompe seu treinamento e olha séria para Cage, ele nota que de repente estava numa situação incômoda. - Oh, desculpe se disse algo errado.

-Chun Li: Não... não tem problema. É só que ele é o principal suspeito da morte de meu pai. É por isso que quero pegá-lo eu mesma.

-Johnny Cage: Oh, lamento.

-Chun Li: Ele é quem vai lamentar.

-Johnny Cage: Bom, apenas cuide para que reine a calma e não deixe que o desejo de vingança acabe atrapalhando a missão.

-Chun Li: Sim, eu sei.

-Johnny Cage: Estava dizendo por Liu, cuide dele por favor.

-Chun Li: He he, farei isso. Você também se cuide, astro de Hollywood.

-Johnny Cage: Ah, sabe quem sou eu! Não quer um autógrafo? Acho que deixei minha caneta no meu quarto, não quer vir?

-Chun Li: Mmmh... vou pensar, vá ao seu quarto, pode ser que te alcance.

-Johnny Cage: Está bem! - Johnny Cage vai correndo exaltado, quando lembra de dizer algo. - Ei, sabe que por quarto, me refiro a... ei... Chun Li? Pra onde foi? - por mais que olhasse em todos os lados, Chun Li havia desaparecido. Os minutos se seguiram até passarem as duas horas combinadas, o jato estava pronto para decolar pilotado por Charlie, e o acompanhariam Sonya, Liu Kang, Jaxx, Sub-Zero e Chun Li.

-Sakura: Tomem muito cuidado! - Sakura, Ryu, Ken, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao e Guile vêem o jato partir, assim como alguns aldeões. Dhalsim e Rayden assistiam de longe.

-Dhalsim: Pressinto que algo sombrio os espera, é a mesma escuridão e ambiente de maldade que pouco a pouco vem se aproximando e nos envolvem.

-Rayden: Eu sei... só espero que consigam a chave para abrir a porta ao Outworld, então darei minha vida para que todos cheguem até lá.

-Dhalsim: Precisam de você vivo, deus do trovão. O que não entendo é por que precisa de mim, obviamente poderiam ir e me deixar.

-Rayden: Por que preciso de suas habilidades para curar as almas, Kitana foi possuída por algo maligno e isso é só o começo. Não sei que força pode fazer isso mas temo que possa atingir alguns de nós. - Dhalsim notava alguma preocupação nas palavras de Rayden, não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia também que essa força de que fala estava para se aproximar dali.

Enquanto isso, no jato que já havia decolado e se dirigia velozmente à ilha de Shadaloo.

-Charlie: Espero que tenham apertado os cintos porque aumentarei a velocidade, estejam preparados que em 30 minutos chegaremos.

-Jaxx: Ouçam, espero que estejam considerando a possibilidade de que possam detectar este avião.

-Charlie: Não este, tem um sistema anti-radar.

-Sonya: Nossa, não é à toa que era tão secreto.

-Charlie: He, é por aí.

-Chun Li: E então, como saberemos o que buscar uma vez que estivermos lá?

-Charlie: É um cientista militar que passou para o lado de Bison, Dr. Albert Smith. Supomos que não o matou pois continuou com seus experimentos para criar essa máquina de portais.

-Sub-Zero: Não. Se Bison é como Kahn com certeza o usou para criar mais armas como essa.

-Charlie: Pode ser.

-Liu Kang: Mas se Bison for como Kahn... - todos olham para Liu que estivera calado até então. - Não seria segundo de ninguém...

-Sub-Zero: Sim, entendo o que quer dizer... provavelmente tinha tudo planejado para quando fosse ao Outworld. Então essa ilha é tão perigosa quanto o reino de Shao Kahn.

-Sonya: Só há uma forma de descobrir...


	6. Impacto em Shadaloo

**Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 6: Impacto em Shadaloo**

* * *

><p>Outworld.<p>

Shao Kahn assistia satisfeito como tudo caminhava como ele queria, graças ao poder de criar portais para qualquer lugar possuía um dom quase onipotente, seu poder cobria praticamente toda a Terra e era questão de tempo para que ambos os reinos se fundissem.

-Shao Kahn: Hahahaha! Esses estúpidos se dividiram e vêm direto para uma armadilha óbvia. - através da esfera que estava no centro da sala, o imperador observa o jato dos guerreiros voando rumo a Shadaloo. Também assistiam Bison, Shang Tsung, Cammy, Scorpion e Sagat.

-Bison: Então, imperador... com sua permissão, deverei voltar a minha ilha por alguns momentos. Em pouco tempo os esquadrões estarão prontos para atacar, hehehe.

-Shao Kahn: Então vá, leve quem quiser.

-Bison: Sim, já escolhi meu grupo de batalha. - Bison abre um portal com o aparelho em seu cinturão, a seu lado aparecem Kano, Cammy, Adon, Blanka e Balrog, prontos para ir. Depois que atravessam o portal e desaparecem, Kahn pega o aparelho que está no braço de sua cadeira, era como um controle remoto, quadrado com um par de cilindros dos lados, o observa com atenção, com um olhar de suspeita.

-Motaro: A batalha final está próxima imperador. Mas ainda me pergunto o que acontecerá depois.

-Shao Kahn: Deixe de fazer perguntas, Motaro. Apenas concentre-se em acabar com as pulgas que aparecerem. Depois eu me encarregarei de limpar Outworld de qualquer inimigo meu.

...

O jato supersônico chegara à área indicada e passava voando em círculos discretamente sobre uma grande ilha artificial, cheia de armazéns, campos de treinamento, casas de descanso e ruas asfaltadas ao redor de uma base principal, tudo vigiado por tanques e aviões ao redor da ilha. Vários soldados montavam guarda em zonas estratégicas, era na realidade uma grande base militar onde não havia nada de natureza. Charlie examinava os controles buscando um lugar onde aterrissar sem ser visto.

-Charlie: Droga, como gostaria de ter estudado melhor os manuais deste avião. Tenho certeza de que tem alguma espécie de camuflagem ou algo parecido para que possa aterrissar perto o bastante sem ser visto.

-Sonya: Olhe o painel, tem que ter algo.

-Charlie: Vejamos. Hum...

-Chun Li: Olhem! O que é isto? - diz apontando um botão com um ícone em forma de submarino de onde saía uma raiz de três botões.

-Sonya: Vale a pena tentar. - Sonya pressiona o botão antes que Charlie pudesse fazer alguma objeção. O jato mergulhava no mar enquanto suas asas se retraíam sobre ele, as turbinas desciam um pouco girando. O jato agora sob a água navegava rumo à ilha.

-Jaxx: Que coisa mais incrível. Em que guerra planejavam usá-la?

-Charlie: Para matar o dinossauro Barney. - Charlie tira o cinturão no momento em que a nave aportava numa margem da ilha. Todos se preparavam para sair com Liu Kang à frente, afobado. Jaxx, Sonya e Chun Li o seguem, depois iam Charlie e Sub-Zero.

-Jaxx: Bem, qual é o plano?

-Sonya: Temos que chegar à base principal.

-Charlie: Claro, e evitar todo o exército que tem aqui, no processo. Precisamos nos organizar bem. - todos esperavam para sair, mas Sub-Zero abre a escotilha do teto e sai antes de todos. Dois guardas vêm no momento em que Sub-Zero sai, tentam disparar mas os movimentos do ninja são muito rápidos e com dois chutes os deixa fora de combate. Charlie sai apressado ao ver o que Sub-Zero fizera. - Ei, espere, não se precipite assim!

-Sub-Zero: Trabalho melhor sozinho.

-Liu Kang: Deixe-o, é um ninja que sabe o que faz, seria bom ter alguém que ande pelas sombras.

-Charlie: Está bem, não me agrada a idéia de nos separar sem conhecer o terreno, mas leve uma arma. - Charlie oferece uma pistola que Sub-Zero recusa.

-Sub-Zero: Não uso armas.

-Charlie: Está bem, está bem. Mas pelo menos leve isto, é um comunicador que nos manterá em contato. - Charlie entrega uma espécie de botão com um gancho para prender à roupa e um cabo com um fone, Sub-Zero o coloca do lado esquerdo e põe o fone sob sua máscara.

-Sub-Zero: Pois bem, eu os manterei informados. - Sub-Zero dá um salto para o alto de um armazém, indo oculto pelo telhado. Já Sonya, Jaxx, Chun Li e Liu Kang saíam da nave inspecionando se haviam ameaças por perto. Chun Li nota uma câmera que havia sido congelada por completo, esse ninja sabia muito bem o que fazia, pensou. Todos olham para trás ao ver que Charlie traz um estojo com cinco pistolas com silenciadores, duas AK-47, duas pistolas automáticas e seis granadas de mão.

-Jaxx: Armado até os dentes, hein? - diz ao ver todo o armamento.

-Charlie: Como sabem, enfrentaremos um exército bem armado, temos que pegar de surpresa cada esquadrão que devem estar dispersos por áreas em volta da base central. Talvez a tática de Sub-Zero funcione e tenhamos que nos dividir em dois grupos que tomem os lados do alvo enquanto esperamos algum sinal de Sub-Zero.

-Sonya: Sim, é o melhor.

-Charlie: Bem, tomem as armas, mas lembrem de só usar os silenciadores a menos que nos descubram.

-Chun Li: Ou se quisermos ser descobertos. - diz ao pegar uma pistola com silenciador e uma granada. Charlie pega outra e também um par de granadas e uma AK-47. Sonya toma outra pistola com silenciador, uma automática, a AK-47 e uma granada, Jaxx agarra a automática que restava, uma com silenciador e um par de granadas. Charlie oferece a pistola que restava a Liu Kang, mas este a rejeita balançando a cabeça.

-Charlie: Está bem, outro que não gosta de armas. - diz ao guardá-la no bolso da calça. Uma vez armados se decidem os grupos, Liu Kang e Charlie por um lado, enquanto Sonya, Chun Li e Jaxx pelo outro. Sonya leva outro dos dispositivos para se comunicar dado por Charlie, agora ele leva três deles que parecem botões em seu colete, todos conectados a um fone em seu ouvido esquerdo - Bem, testando...

-Sonya: Te ouço claramente.

-Charlie: Um. Agora: está me ouvindo, Sub-Zero?

_-Sub-Zero: Não atrapalhe, eu chamo se acontecer algo. _- Charlie ouvia sua voz claramente.

-Charlie: Bom. Agora: Guile, está me ouvindo?

...

Índia.

Guile, que estava com os outros em alerta constante do que pudesse acontecer, recebe a mensagem de Charlie em seu fone.

-Guile: Alto e claro Charlie. Como vão?

_-Charlie: Estamos na ilha, temos um ninja deslizando pelas sombras para reconhecer o território e neste momento nos dividiremos para chegar à base central deste complexo, onde certamente acharemos o que viemos buscar._

-Guile: Bom, tomem cuidado, mantenha-me informado.

_-Charlie: Claro. Câmbio e desligo._

-Guile: Já estão dentro. É só questão de esperar. - Kung Lao, Ryu, Sakura, Johnny Cage e Rayden ficam preocupados ao ouvir as palavras de Guile, principalmente Rayden que apesar de ter seus poderes diminuindo, sua intuição lhe dizia que o perigo espreita tanto lá quanto onde ele está.

...

Shadaloo.

-Charlie: Bem, vamos. Nos reuniremos na base central. - todos concordam. Cautelosamente mas também com rapidez se movem entre os armazéns e tanques ao redor, se escondendo dos guardas mais próximos.

Charlie e Liu Kang passaram rapidamente o primeiro quilômetro dos seis que os separam do centro, despachando dois guardas sem sequer usar as armas, só com um rápido movimento Charlie quebrou o pescoço de um, enquanto Liu Kang com um severo golpe pelas costas deixou outro fora de combate. Oculto atrás de uma parede, vendo que não há guardas por perto, Liu Kang avança até a parede de outro armazém mas Charlie o segura pela camisa e o puxa de volta.

-Charlie: Espere. Veja. - Charlie aponta para uma torre, havia um franco-atirador vigiando essa área.

-Liu Kang: E agora?

-Charlie: Precisamos de sua ajuda, Sub-Zero. - Charlie e Liu Kang observam sem se mostrar demais, vêem como uma sombra se move rapidamente até a torre e em questão de segundos sobe os 20 metros e se livra do franco-atirador. De outra torre outro franco-atirador olha para lá, Sub-Zero se agacha ao vê-lo se virar. O franco-atirador da outra torre estranha que seu companheiro não esteja e o chama pelo rádio.

-Sub-Zero: Maldição, não vai demorar para que isso fique cheio de soldados.

-Charlie: Oh, isto é mal. Sonya, tenha cuidado, em alguns momentos vários soldados chegarão para investigar onde Sub-Zero está. - Sonya recebe a mensagem, ela, Jaxx e Chun Li estão atrás de um armazém que dava até a torre onde está o franco-atirador chamando pelo rádio.

-Sonya: Droga. - Sonya olha em volta, outros dois armazéns, um par de tanques estacionados e um esgoto. - Já sei. Charlie, iremos por baixo. - Sonya olha para Chun Li e Jaxx - Não se importam, não é?

-Chun Li: Não, claro que não.

-Jaxx: Se não tem outro jeito. - diz encolhendo os ombros. Jaxx se apressa e arranca a tampa do esgoto para descerem, Chun Li e Sonya estavam prestes a descer quando um esquadrão de oito soldados passa a doze metros dali e os vêem. Um soldado dá a ordem de disparar, Jaxx percebe e joga a tampa derrubando três soldados, Sonya e Chun Li reagem e atiram atingindo quatro, o que se salvou se esconde pedindo reforços, segundos depois o alarme soa. Tanto Sonya, Jaxx e Chun Li quanto Charlie e Liu Kang ficam apreensivos ao ouvir o alarme. O soldado continuava escondido pedindo ajuda quando é coberto por uma sombra, ao se virar encontra Sub-Zero que o desarma para depois pegá-lo pelo pescoço.

-Sub-Zero: Diga a todos que o perigo está aqui. - o soldado olha atrás de Sub-Zero, o corpo do franco-atirador estava caído uma poça de sangue. Sub-Zero o sacode, obrigando-o a olhar para ele. - Diga!

-Soldado: V-venham... s-solicito reforços... no setor 1... Aaaagh! - Sub-Zero quebra seu pescoço e um olhar basta para dizer a Jaxx e às garotas que saiam dali.

-Jaxx: Está bem. - Sonya entra primeiro no esgoto, mas Chun Li não se movia.

-Chun Li: Mas o que ele vai tentar? Por quê não vem?

-Jaxx: Vamos, vai atrapalhá-lo, ele ficará bem.

-Chun Li: Tem certeza de que devemos abandoná-lo?

-Jaxx: Como ele disse, ele trabalha melhor sozinho. - Jaxx entra no esgoto, Chun Li dá uma última olhada em Sub-Zero antes de entrar também.

-Charlie: Sub-Zero, o que está planejando?

-Sub-Zero: Vão, eu vou distrai-los, assim terão mais chances de ir até a base central.

-Charlie: Mas... - Liu Kang põe a mão no ombro de Charlie, chamando sua atenção.

-Liu Kang: Ele sabe o que faz. Vamos em frente. - Charlie move a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto saem correndo. Sub-Zero caminha tranqüilamente adiante, após vinte segundos se vê cercado por um grupo de trinta soldados armados com metralhadoras.

-Sub-Zero: Demoraram. Quem está no comando aqui?

-Soldado: Cale-se! Ponha as mãos sobre a cabeça! - Sub-Zero levanta suas mãos com as palmas estendidas, os soldados usavam capacetes que pareciam máscaras, uniformes vermelhos com detalhes em vermelho e cinza com o escudo da Shadaloo em suas roupas. - Diga seu nome e por que veio!

-Sub-Zero: Meu nome é Sub-Zero...

-Soldado: Perguntei por que veio! Quem o mandou?

-Sub-Zero: Não acho que queira saber por que vim. - a paciência do soldado estava no limite e apontava a arma que trazia.

-Soldado: Não me venha com gracinhas! Faça o que mandei ou morrerá!

-Sub-Zero: Está bem, eu vim... - diz no momento em que fecha os olhos e gira suas palmas juntando-as. - Para matar todos vocês.

-Soldado: Você pediu! Fogo! - os soldados disparam, mas nesse momento Sub-Zero já havia baixado suas mãos na altura do peito liberando uma onda azul que se choca com as balas. Vendo em câmera lenta as balas que atravessam essa onda são congeladas instantaneamente e feitas em pedaços antes de atingirem o ninja, que continua liberando ondas formando uma grande cúpula que congela tudo em seu caminho.

Os soldados continuam atirando mas as balas continuavam se congelando. A energia chegava até as armas que também se congelam, os soldados as largam assustados e recuam, os que continuam disparando tem seus braços congelados junto a suas armas e depois seus corpos. Sub-Zero abre seus olhos liberando uma aura congelante mais poderosa e faz em pedaços quatorze soldados que foram congelados.

-Sub-Zero: Querem mais? - as ondas cessaram e ao ver isso os poucos soldados armados restantes disparam. Mas Sub-Zero dá um salto girando no ar, levantando seus braços lança rajadas de energia que atravessam vários soldados no peito, ao tocar o solo congelado o ninja desliza até onde está outro grupo de sete soldados desconcertados.

Sub-Zero se detém acertando seu pé no joelho de um soldado, quebrando-o na hora, e pega impulso para dar-lhe um chute no rosto, depois gira dando outro chute no rosto de outro soldado. Ao cair de pé agarra um soldado pelo pescoço e atravessa seu punho com seu poder congelante no peito liberando uma grande lasca de gelo cortante que atravessa o corpo de outro. Ao saltar crava suas mãos nos pescoços dos soldados, deixando-os fora de combate, só restava um desse grupo e com seu punho coberto de gelo quebra seu capacete, jogando-o ao solo.

-Soldado: Continuem atirando! - ainda haviam quatro soldados que disparam todas as balas que lhes restavam, Sub-Zero desliza enquanto se dobra para trás para evitar as balas, três chegam a raspar em sua pele, mas ao se deter toma impulso e gira dando um chute do qual libera uma onda de gelo cortante que despedaça as gargantas de três soldados. O que sobreviveu já nem tinha balas, Sub-Zero se aproxima dele, o soldado tremia e fazia um esforço para mover as pernas para virar e correr. Quando o soldado consegue se virar sua surpresa é maior, se encontra com os olhos de uma fera.

-Sub-Zero: O quê?

-Soldado: Oh não! Não, por fav... AAAAGH! - a fera verde e de pêlo laranja crava as garras de sua mão direita no pescoço do soldado, que vive momentos de agonia antes de morrer, a fera joga o corpo a um lado para poder encarar Sub-Zero.

-Sub-Zero: Que demônio é esse?

-Rrrooooaarrhh! - a fera rosna como um conjunto de vários animais ferozes - Blanka acabará com você.

-Sub-Zero: Blanka? Esse é seu nome, monstro?

-Blanka: Blanka matará o intruso! Grrrr! - dizia enquanto batia seus punhos contra o peito encarando Sub-Zero de forma ameaçadora.

-Sub-Zero: Muito bem. Mostre o que tem.

-Blanka: Rrroaarrh! - Blanka se agacha pondo uma mão no solo como um jogador de futebol americano e então se lança em grande velocidade dando uma série de voltas, Sub-Zero se surpreende com a rapidez do movimento e não consegue se esquivar recebendo o impacto. O ninja cai quebrando parte do gelo no chão.

-Sub-Zero: O que foi isso?

-Blanka: Rrrrhh... - Sub- Zero vê como uma sombra vem sobre ele, rapidamente rola no solo para evitar o ataque de Blanka, que golpeia o solo. Sub-Zero se levanta e se põe em guarda, a fera ergue os olhos colocando o ninja em seu campo de ataque e se lança ferozmente contra ele com suas garras, mas ele escapa dobrando-se para trás ao mesmo tempo em que levanta seus pés, dando-lhe chutes na mandíbula. Sub-Zero dá um giro completo e cai com os pés no solo, justo nesse momento Blanka já havia reagido e faz quase o mesmo movimento girando na lateral golpeando com seus pés o rosto de Sub-Zero, que cai sobre seu braço esquerdo enquanto desliza sobre o gelo.

-Sub-Zero: É rápido. - Blanka levanta seus punhos e depois os baixa violentamente golpeando o gelo, fazendo-o em pedaços numa onda que se espalha até onde estava.

-Blanka: Gelo não tem mais, agora virará pedaços. - Blanka volta a se lançar dando velozes golpes com mãos e pés, desta vez Sub-Zero só recua dando saltos, tentando esquivar as garras da fera, mas é arranhado duas vezes no peito e braço direito. Estando perto de uma parede, Sub-Zero pára e espera que Blanka o ataque, o ninja consegue girar e tomar o braço da fera, aproveitando o impulso e o joga contra a parede abrindo rachaduras.

Em seguida o ataca com um chute batendo sua cara novamente na parede, mas isto não faz muito efeito em Blanka, que reage agarrando Sub-Zero pelas roupas e o joga de costas contra a parede, dando-lhe depois um forte soco no rosto, e mais outro. Agora o punho tem manchas de sangue, que escorre pela testa de Sub-Zero.

-Sub-Zero: Já esgotou minha paciência. - Sub-Zero agarra o poderoso braço de Blanka que o segurava e ao fazê-lo sua energia flui para o braço da fera que começa a se congelar. Blanka assustado afasta seu braço do ninja, que se impele para dar um chute no peito e outro na cabeça para derrubar o monstro.

-Blanka: Isso machucou Blanka! - Blanka se vira para erguer-se e ataca com suas garras mas Sub-Zero as neutraliza com seus pés e uma vez que está sem defesa aproveita para aplicar-lhe uma série de rápidos socos que o abalam mas não o derrubam. Blanka se enfurece e dá um passo rápido o suficiente para agarrar Sub-Zero num abraço de urso pela cintura.

-Sub-Zero: Aaaaagh!

-Blanka: Blanka te partirá em dois.

-Sub-Zero: Aaaagh! "Maldição, esta fera tem razão, me partirá em dois se eu não fizer algo rápido." - o ninja bate seus punhos nos lados do pescoço de Blanka mas não surtia efeito, tenta usar seu joelho contra o abdômen dele mas também não dá resultado.

-Blanka: Blanka é o mais forte!

-Sub-Zero: Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, você não é o único que pode atacar com garras nas mãos... - Sub-Zero levanta sua mão direita concentrando seu poder congelante em seus dedos que começam a formar pontas de gelo, o ninja desce violentamente a mão e corta a cara de Blanka, ferindo-o nos olhos, o que o faz soltá-lo e levar as mãos ao rosto.

-Blanka: Maldito! O que fez com Blanka! - Blanka enxergava com dificuldade, o sangue banhava seus olhos e seu rosto mas isso estava longe de detê-lo e Sub-Zero sabia, por isso aplica um chute na cabeça fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo. Sub-Zero se move rápido e segura os cabelos de Blanka levantando sua cabeça e passando o braço pelo pescoço para sufocá-lo.

-Sub-Zero: Diga adeus, monstro.

-Blanka: GRRRRRHH! - nesse momento os olhos de Blanka começam a soltar faíscas elétricas, depois todo seu corpo. Com um feroz grito do monstro uma forte descarga de energia é gerada por todo seu corpo, Sub-Zero é atingido e não resiste, solta Blanka e é lançado vários metros pelo choque elétrico.

-Sub-Zero: O que foi isso?... Aagh! - Sub-Zero tenta levantar mas se ressente da descarga, ao levantar os olhos Blanka havia desaparecido e percebe muito tarde quando está sobre ele. Blanka cai batendo seus pés nas costas de Sub-Zero, afundando-o no solo dolorosamente.

-Blanka: Blanka ganhou! - a fera agarra o pescoço de Sub-Zero e o levanta, aprisionando-o com seus braços. Sub-Zero tenta escapar mas é inútil devido à força bruta de Blanka. Nisso a fera crava suas presas no pescoço do ninja.

-Sub-Zero: Aaaarrrhh! - a mordida havia arrancado muito sangue, e não satisfeito, Blanka dá outra mordida cravando seus dentes novamente na pele de Sub-Zero, desta vez a mordida foi mais profunda. Mas algo ocorre, Blanka não podia separar sua boca de onde havia mordido. - É o que acontece por se atrever a fazer isso... - Sub-Zero dá uma tremenda cotovelada no abdômen de Blanka para depois levantar rapidamente golpeando com sua cabeça o rosto do monstro que já se livrara, mas sua boca estava congelada e havia perdido a maioria de seus dentes da frente.

-Blanka: Aaaaaahh! O que fez com Blanka?

-Sub-Zero: Uma limpeza de cáries. - Sub-Zero se levanta dolorido, pondo sua mão sobre a ferida que sangrava. Blanka estava furioso e começa a avançar correndo até ele, mas neste momento Sub-Zero estava reunindo energia em sua mão direita. Blanka salta até ele com suas garras prontas para abrir sua garganta, mas Sub-Zero se adianta a uma incrível velocidade. - Deep Freeze! - um raio congelante acerta Blanka, o gelo se endurece em várias pontas que atravessam o abdômen da criatura para depois bater numa parede. Por alguns momentos Blanka tenta se soltar, mas não demora muito em cair inconsciente, Sub-Zero vê e dá um tempo para respirar e descansar depois da luta, mas escuta passos de soldados que se aproximam dali e se esconde rapidamente num armazém. Sub-Zero se recosta na parede, cobrindo a ferida em seu pescoço, aproveita este momento para descansar antes de seguir em frente.

...

Enquanto isso, pelos túneis subterrâneos da ilha artificial, Sonya, Jaxx e Chun Li se movem pelas sombras sigilosamente, os três demonstravam sua experiência e seu treinamento nestas situações. Cada câmera que encontravam era destruída, os poucos guardas que apareciam eram eliminados sem o menor escândalo.

-Jaxx: Isto está muito fácil.

-Sonya: Também acho... provavelmente vamos direto a uma armadilha.

-Chun Li: Hum? - Chun Li pára de repente no caminho por um dos túneis.

-Jaxx: O que foi?

-Chun Li: Tenho a impressão de que alguém está nos seguindo. - Sonya franze a testa, não conhecia muito bem Chun Li, mas algo lhe dizia que devia confiar nesse instinto.

-Sonya: Estou considerando a idéia de nos separar. Só para ter certeza de que ninguém esteja nos observando.

-Jaxx: Desculpe Sonya, mas agora só somos três, acho que não é muito recomendável que continuemos sozinhos neste território.

-Sonya: Não está com medo, amigo?

-Jaxx: Eu? Claro que não!... É só que estive pensando que agora realmente Kahn leva vantagem, não importa o quanto tenhamos nos esforçado e conseguido entrar nesta fortaleza...

-Chun Li: Pois seja medo ou desconfiança... apesar disso temos que nos lembrar que muitos dependem de nós, não podemos nos render.

-Sonya: Assim que se fala amiga, vamos. - Chun Li e Sonya caminham mais rápido pelo túnel enquanto Jaxx também avança só que mais devagar, absorto em seus pensamentos.

-Jaxx: "O problema é que não posso deixar de ter este mau pressentimento que tenho com você, Sonya." - após um momento Jaxx retoma o caminho, alcançando o ritmo das mulheres. Depois de percorrer todo o túnel, chegam a uma porta que leva a outro lugar. Chun Li tenta abri-la mas não há maçaneta ou outra coisa. Nisso Sonya detecta um som e se vira encontrando uma câmera de vigilância quase oculta sobre eles, Sonya atira e a destrói.

-Sonya: Não vai demorar para saberem que estamos aqui.

-Chun Li: Esta coisa não abre... terei que... Hyaaaaa! Lighting Kick! - Chun Li ataca a porta de metal com uma impressionante chuva de chutes que amassam o material. A agente ia tentar outro ataque quando Jaxx se manifesta.

-Jaxx: Deixe comigo. - Jaxx com seus poderosos braços de metal dá dois golpes, sendo que o segundo derruba a porta. Depois disso, a expressão nos rostos dos três muda para surpresa ao ver como um grupo de oito soldados esperava por eles apontando suas armas, eram comandados por Kano e Cammy.

-Kano: Hahahaha! Por acaso achavam que podiam passar tranqüilamente? Faz tempo que os detectamos!

-Sonya: Kano!

-Kano: Isso mesmo, querida Sonya... não me esqueceu, como eu também não.

-Sonya: É um rato asqueroso. - Sonya estava a ponto de se lançar contra Kano, mas os soldados a ameaçam com seus rifles.

-Kano: Parece que não entendem que tem que levantar suas mãos. Agora! - Sonya e Chun Li não têm escolha e levantam as mãos, mas Jaxx permanecia fitando Kano ameaçadoramente, prestes a dar um golpe, Kano reage tomando Chun Li com um braço e rapidamente saca sua faca colocando-a na garganta da agente. - Bem, bem... O que temos aqui... quem é você? ...uma menina tão bonita não deveria ter uma faca a ponto de cortar-lhe o pescoço. Não acha, grandalhão?

-Jaxx: Sim... - Jaxx já não pode fazer nada mais que levantar suas mãos, mas seu olhar se cruza com o de Chun Li, que apesar de estar nessa situação se encontrava tranqüila e imperturbável.- Bem, como pode ver... já levantei minhas mãos... - diz ao mesmo tempo em que manda outro olhar a Sonya, esta entende o que seu companheiro pretende. - E agora... Veja como descem! - Jaxx baixa violentamente seus braços, chocando seus punhos no piso criando um pequeno tremor, o suficiente para desequilibrar todos que estavam ali. Chun Li aproveita isso para aplicar uma cotovelada em Kano seguida de um chute na cabeça.

-Kano: Aaagh! Maldita... O que estão esperando? Atirem! - Sonya já havia sacado seu rifle e começa a disparar em alguns soldados, rapidamente Jaxx havia levantado a porta de metal que derrubara para se protegerem das balas, permitindo que Chun Li e Sonya acertassem alguns soldados deixando-os fora de combate.

-Chun Li: Esse maldito vai me pagar.

-Sonya: Hã? - Sonya nota que em meio à chuva de balas se encontrava a estranha jovem Cammy, sem se perturbar, sem fazer nada. - Jaxx... acho que é melhor nos encarregarmos de Kano e da garota, assim terá caminho livre para chegar na fortaleza principal. Sei que pode fazer isso.

-Jaxx: O que? Não vou abandoná-las.

-Chun Li: Jaxx, Sonya tem razão. Tem mais chances de passar se distrairmos suas defesas com esta batalha.

-Jaxx: Hum... está bem... mas antes deixe-me tirar o lixo. - Jaxx avança correndo coberto com a porta, direto até os soldados, que não podem evitar ser atropelados por ele, que deixa fora de ação todos os soldados, continuando a avançar pelo corredor de aço.

-Kano: Ei, aonde vai? - Kano ia perseguir Jaxx, mas Chun Li atravessa seu caminho.

-Chun Li: Nunca me tocaram com mãos tão repulsivas quanto as suas.

-Kano: Vejo que gostou, boneca... venha cá, tenho mais para você. - Kano a ataca com sua faca, mas Chun Li esquiva movendo-se para os lados e dando uma pirueta para trás. Nisso Cammy olha até a luta e se dirige a eles.

-Sonya: Ei você! Eu lutarei com você. - Cammy se vira, com seu olhar perdido e sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Sonya se lança dando um chute, mas Cammy se move rapidamente e consegue agarrar seu pé, jogando-a até as escadas por onde cai duramente até o andar de baixo.

-Chun Li: Sonya!

-Kano: Não pode ajudá-la! A menina de tranças vai cuidar dela como eu de você. Pode ter certeza de que não vai me esquecer. - Kano passava a faca de uma mão a outra, Chun Li se preparava para atacar assumindo sua pose de luta.

Enquanto isso, Jaxx ia avançando a toda velocidade com a pistola automática na mão, estava chegando ao final do caminho que era mais aberto até um cruzamento com uma porta diferente das outras. Nesse momento vários soldados chegam dos dois lados, Jaxx atira se protegendo dos disparos de seus inimigos com um dos braços, conseguindo se cobrir a tempo virando uma esquina.

-Jaxx: Aqui vai um presente. - Jaxx saca uma granada e a joga nos soldados, estes vêem a arma cair a seus pés e não pensam duas vezes saindo apavorados de onde vieram. A granada explode destruindo a parede. Jaxx imediatamente vai até a porta, agora um grande buraco e entra no que parece ser um ginásio de treinamento, com várias pesos, colchões, um ringue e outras coisas relacionadas. Jaxx encontra a saída e vai até lá. Mas um punho atinge um saco de pancadas, o impacto faz que ele seja lançado contra Jaxx, que se surpreende mas consegue evitá-lo por pouco se jogando no chão, depois olha para cima e vê o responsável, um boxeador.

- Bem vindo. Meu nome é Balrog, e hoje você vai substituir esse saco de pancadas.

-Jaxx: Como assim? Esse saco de pancadas costuma bater muito em você?

-Balrog: Logo vai deixar de falar. - diz no momento em que se tira as luvas e bate seus punhos um contra o outro, demonstrando sua força. - Hehe. Bem, vamos começar. - Jaxx se prepara para receber a investida desse boxeador.

Ao mesmo tempo, na superfície, Charlie e Liu Kang estavam prestes a chegar na base principal, que era guardada por vários soldados armados com rifles automáticos, ambos se escondem atrás de umas caixas, vêem que os soldados estão em formação para iniciar a busca dos intrusos. Liu Kang olha a entrada, quer entrar sem se importar com o perigo de enfrentar esse número de soldados, Charlie analisa a situação, não podiam esperar para ver se os soldados sairiam dali, já que era pouco provável.

-Charlie: Bem, eis o que faremos...

-Liu Kang: Tem uma dessas granadas?

-Charlie: Sim... tenho duas... Por quê pergunta?

-Liu Kang: Me livrarei de todos eles se no momento exato em que explodir essa bomba conseguir aumentar a força da explosão.

-Charlie: O que? Como pode fazer isso? - Liu Kang levanta o punho em direção a Charlie, e se concentrando consegue fazer com que seu punho comece a brilhar com uma luz alaranjada, como se sua mão estivesse pegando fogo. - Isso... pode manipular a energia interna e do ambiente... mas sem atacar, isso é incrível.

-Liu Kang: Conhece o manejo desta energia?

-Charlie: Sim, é o Sonic Boom que Guile e eu usamos, embora só usemos para atacar, nunca de alguma outra forma como você faz aqui.

-Liu Kang: Entendo, então talvez possa me ajudar com isto.

-Charlie: Sim... uma explosão na entrada, somada por outra quase simultânea num lado da base provocaria um desequilíbrio momentâneo em seu sistema, o que nos daria tempo suficiente para poder entrar.

-Liu Kang: Muito bem. - Liu Kang pega a granada, tira o pino e a lança onde está a entrada com os soldados vigiando. Nesse momento Liu Kang mede o momento exato e dispara o poder de sua mão direita, a energia disparada se choca com a granada provocando uma grande explosão que manda voar todos os soldados e destrói a entrada. Nesse momento outra granada havia sido jogada num dos lados da base, Charlie lança seu Sonic Boom e tem o mesmo resultado que Liu Kang, provocando uma grande explosão que destrói parte da parede.

...

Dentro da base principal.

As explosões sacodem o lugar, vários empregados e soldados correm para se refugiar ao ver que o teto desabava. Dentro do lugar que sofre danos se encontravam alguns tanques e armamento, que são danificados. Sob tudo isso estava o andar térreo onde havia um grande monitor e várias telas sobre uma plataforma circular. No centro há uma cadeira onde estava sentado Bison. A seu lado se encontrava Adon.

-Bison: Dois ratos acabam de entrar em minha casa. Hum... - Bison observa pelos monitores como seus soldados sucumbem ante os dois guerreiros que invadem a base principal. - Bem, eis o que fará Adon. Suba e receba-os, desafie Liu Kang, devido a sua estúpida honra não permitiria que lutassem dois contra um. O outro sujeito, o soldado, deixe que entre. Me fará bem um pouco de exercício.

-Adon: Hehe, finalmente um pouco de ação. - Adon vai até um painel de controle sobre um cilindro, o aciona e uma plataforma começa a subir ao primeiro andar, onde se encontram Charlie e Liu Kang olhando para todos os lados, examinando para onde devem ir. Ao ver Adon aparecer por uma comporta que se abre no solo, deduzem que abaixo é onde está o mais importante.

-Liu Kang: Chegou o inimigo.

-Adon: Hahaha, dupla de estúpidos, tiveram muita sorte ao conseguir chegar aqui, mas como tudo, agora sua sorte chegou ao fim. Enfrentarão o grandioso Adon! - o lutador de muai thai se coloca em sua pose de luta, esperando que qualquer dos dois ataque, e tal como previu Bison, é Liu Kang que se coloca frente a ele.

-Liu Kang: Charlie, eu cuidarei dele. Veja de onde saiu, é muito provável que o encarregado deste lugar esteja aí.

-Charlie: Hum, está bem, tem razão. Te espero aí.

-Liu Kang: Sim, não se preocupe, não vou demorar. - Charlie caminha até o lugar de onde saiu Adon, ambos não se perdem de vista. - Prepare-se! - Liu Kang se lança com um chute acertando o rosto de Adon, que é derrubado. - Charlie, agora! - Charlie sobe na plataforma e ativa o mecanismo para que descesse ao outro andar. A plataforma se move, Charlie vê como a porta se fecha e entra, vendo uma única figura parada com sua capa cobrindo todo seu corpo, iluminado pelas luzes dos monitores que tinha às suas costas.

-Charlie: Bison. - o senhor da Shadaloo ergue seu olhar e mostra um sorriso sinistro.

...

Votando à luta de Chun Li contra Kano, a agente estava resistindo às investidas do assassino com sua grande faca, que atacava com frieza, Chun Li tinha que usar todas as suas habilidades atléticas para se esquivar, mas numa dessas é cortada no braço, ela reage dando um chute no estômago que faz seu inimigo retroceder.

-Kano: Ora, ora. Parece que te está se cansando, hein?

-Chun Li: Sim... já me cansei dessa sua cara suja! - Chun Li se lança rapidamente aplicando um chute de novo no estômago e outro tirando sua faca, fazendo-o cair ao solo. Kano tenta recuperá-la mas recebe outro chute, e outro e mais outro, aumentando a velocidade. - Lighting Kick! - a chuva de chutes havia encurralado Kano na parede, recebendo no corpo e rosto todos os impactos, a batalha estava ganha por Chun Li. Porém no momento certo Kano saca uma navalha e a crava na perna direita da jovem. - Aaaaahh! - a agente cai no chão, a navalha estava cravada abaixo de seu joelho direito, a tira imediatamente, sangue corre pelo solo brotando da ferida que havia sido um pouco profunda, devido a isso Chun Li já não podia se mover com agilidade e Kano sabia disso, já recuperado da surra recebida.

-Kano: Hehe, agora já não se move tanto, hein? - com sua bota Kano chuta a ferida da perna de Chun Li, que sente uma dor tremenda. A agente tenta aplicar um golpe mas era detida por Kano, que a levanta e a joga contra a parede. Kano a mantém ali, e aproxima seu rosto do dela. - Assim é tudo comigo amor, duro e mais duro! - Kano a levanta de novo pelas roupas e a joga até uma porta, derrubando-a.

Chun Li cai ao solo, havia entrado no que parecia um laboratório, cheio de tubos de ensaio, recipientes e outras coisas de vidro. Tenta se levantar mas recebe um tremendo chute no estômago por parte de Kano que lhe tira todo o ar. Kano já tinha em seu poder sua faca, brincando com ela ameaçava Chun Li, que a duras penas tentava se recuperar.

-Chun Li: Aaagh! - Chun Li se ressentia pela dor na perna e quase cai de novo, mas se apóia numa mesa. Kano a observa e se regozija.

-Kano: É muito bonita, hehe, muito mais que Sonya. Minhas ordens foram para matar os intrusos, mas se você se comportar bem vou fazê-la aproveitar antes de morrer.

-Chun Li: Fala como um Don Juan.

-Kano: Oh sim, boneca.

-Chun Li: Sim... é tão patético que finja isso quando é óbvio que não tem nenhuma vida sexual.

-Kano: O quê?

-Chun Li: Olhe pra você, careca, gordo, dente sujos, bafo ruim e ainda por cima caolho. Nem mesmo uma bruxa velha olharia pra você, é patético.

-Kano: Rrrrhh... você pediu, agora vai morrer, cadela maldita. - Kano empunha sua faca pronto para se lançar contra Chun Li, mas esta se move antes e com um chute giratório no ar com sua perna esquerda acerta vários recipientes de vidro que estavam ali, o veloz golpe faz com que as peças se quebrem em pedaços e voem até acertar Kano. - AAARRH! - Kano não solta sua faca apesar de ter vários pedaços de vidro cravados em seus ombros, braços e costas.

-Kano: Maldita cadela... vai me pagar! - Kano se lança com tudo tentando apunhalar Chun Li no coração, mas esta salta por cima dele, pegando impulso com as mãos sobre o teto e desce violentamente acertando seu calcanhar esquerdo na cabeça de Kano, fazendo sua cara bater fortemente no piso. O duro golpe deixa Kano muito atordoado, consegue se levantar, mas antes que o fizesse, Chun Li aplica um golpe sobre sua cabeça batendo de novo seu rosto no chão, desta vez, deixando-o inconsciente.

-Chun Li: Aagh... esse maldito... aqui tem que haver algo para poder curar momentaneamente esta ferida. Neste estado não ajudo ninguém. Espero que todos estejam bem. Por favor, agüentem um pouco.

...

A luta entre Sonya e Cammy prosseguia, tendo descido mais um andar. Cammy não mostrava nenhuma sensação ou emoção assim como também era rápida e letal, Sonya não podia revidar adequadamente os movimentos da lutadora de Bison. Mas de novo tenta atacá-la, e Cammy se move girando acertando poderosos chutes que a mandam contra uma porta abrindo-a e chegando a outro lugar. Sonya cai sobre as escadas ferindo o ombro. Ao abrir seus olhos vê que estava num lugar onde se guardavam vários submarinos, só haviam duas pontes que ligavam um corredor a outro, o resto era água. Estavam no último andar, podiam ouvir os motores que faziam a ilha se mover. Sonya se recupera rapidamente esquivando um ataque de Cammy, sentindo o ombro esquerdo doer, mas ainda sim se prepara para lutar.

-Sonya: Cammy White... Inteligência Britânica, não é? - Cammy apenas a observa sem fazer nenhum gesto. - Sabia que havia visto você em algum lugar e investiguei no caminho pra cá... desapareceu numa missão que investigava uma organização que contrabandeava armas militares e drogas no Oriente Médio. Agora aparece aqui aliada a Shadaloo. O que aconteceu, por que se uniu a eles? - passa um momento de silêncio até que surpreendentemente Cammy abre a boca.

-Cammy: O senhor Bison é o amo e senhor do mundo...

-Sonya: Como você pode dizer isso? Por acaso não sabe com que tipo de demônio seu senhor se aliou? - desta vez Cammy não responde com palavras, mas se lança saltando com um chute que atinge o solo após Sonya se esquivar com uma pirueta para trás, de ponta-cabeça usa suas pernas para prender o pescoço de Cammy e batê-la fortemente no solo, fazendo-a perder sua boina. Sonya se coloca sobre ela e a aprisiona com seus braços. - Responda minhas perguntas ou senão...? O quê? - ao olhar seu rosto mais de perto, Sonya descobre uma pequena peça de metal triangular na testa de Cammy, visível agora que sua boina não estava em sua cabeça.

-Sonya: O que é isso? - Sonya havia se distraído e recebe uma cabeçada de Cammy, que uma vez livre lhe dá vários golpes no abdômen, seguido de um chute que a joga para trás. As duas se levantam, Sonya mais ferida que Cammy que não havia sofrido muitos ferimentos mas continua com a mesma expressão, seu olhar parecia não ter vida, nisso Sonya lembra ter visto a mesma expressão no rosto de Kitana. - Kitana... tem uma faixa na cabeça... isso impede de ver se tem... então é essa coisa... Cammy está sendo controlada por Bison. Tem que me escutar de alguma forma! - Cammy se lança como um redemoinho aplicando terríveis chutes na perna esquerda de Sonya, que cai ao solo, mas é levantada por Cammy segurando-a por trás rodeando seu pescoço com seus braços. Nisso se eleva com o impulso de suas pernas e girando faz Sonya bater seu abdômen fortemente no corrimão da ponte sobre a água. - Aaaaaaaahhh!

-Cammy: Bison conquistará o mundo inteiro... - Cammy se eleva novamente e cai como um redemoinho com suas botas batendo nas costas de Sonya que estava apoiada no corrimão que se dobra com o impacto, afundando metade de seu corpo na água. Sonya tenta sair da água mas Cammy a golpeia no estômago e coloca sua mão no rosto dela virando-a para trás afundando-a da cintura pra cima na água. Sonya estava ferida no ombro esquerdo e já não podia movê-lo, e os golpes que havia recebido em suas costas e abdômen a impediam de fazer algum esforço para levantar. Cammy a mantinha submersa com as duas mãos, Sonya lutava com tudo o que tinha mas não podia se soltar, suas forças diminuem até não poder se mover.

Cammy fita seu rosto ainda submerso, e no reflexo da água vê a si mesma, a si mesma no ato de matar alguém. Cammy range seus dentes e abre mais seus olhos, como se tentasse despertar de um sonho. Nesse momento subitamente Sonya abre os olhos ainda na água e reúne todas as suas forças em seu punho direito, toda a energia de seu corpo estava reunida para um único ataque.

-Sonya: Energy Ring!- Sonya se levanta usando seu ataque de energia em Cammy que sai voando até bater no teto.

-Cammy: Aaaaghhh... - nesse momento o objeto que tinha na testa se solta e Cammy cai na água. Sonya se levanta tomando ar agitadamente, tenta levantar e ir ajudar Cammy mas suas forças pareciam sumir e ela cai inconsciente.

...

No ginásio, a ponto de lutar contra Balrog, Jaxx pressente algo, sabe que algo ruim havia acontecido. Olha para a saída do outro lado dali e se colocando entre ele e a porta se encontrava o musculoso boxeador Balrog.

-Balrog: Não poderá fugir.

-Jaxx: Não pretendia fazê-lo. - Jaxx se prepara para lutar, assim como Liu Kang o fazia em outro lugar contra Adon e embaixo deles em outro andar, Charlie estava prestes a iniciar o combate contra Bison.

...

Índia.

O mesmo pressentimento que Jaxx tivera passa pela mente de Dhalsim que estivera meditando em sua posição de flor de lótus. Se levanta diante de Rayden, que olha para ele preocupado.

-Dhalsim: Um perigo se aproxima...

* * *

><p>Nota do autor: Desculpem por causa das lutas interrompidas, mas creio que não era necessário nem saudável encher todo o capítulo com lutas, porque tenho planejado que algo grande ocorra nesse ínterim. Leiam o capítulo 7 para descobrir o que.<p> 


	7. Perda e Incerteza

**Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha Pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 7: Perda e Incerteza**

* * *

><p>Shadaloo, Base central.<p>

O senhor da Shadaloo permanece parado coberto por sua capa e pelas sombras que o rodeiam, criadas pela iluminação das telas atrás dele. Até alguns dias atrás era um dos terroristas mais perigosos de todo o planeta, mas agora é o responsável pela população mundial ser quase nula. O fim da humanidade estava chegando, apenas uns poucos continuam de pé para lutar contra o imperador de Outworld que tenta se apoderar do reino da Terra, e o líder da Shadaloo é sua principal arma, quem o ajudou a atravessar as barreiras dos reinos e seu poder parece quase igual ao do imperador. Mas apesar de tudo isso, Charlie está decidido a enfrentá-lo sozinho, agora estava apontando sua arma para Bison.

-Charlie: Você está preso, Bison. É acusado de inúmeros crimes, e nem preciso dizer que precisará de um advogado.

-Bison: Muito bem, soldado. Poderia primeiro se identificar?

-Charlie: Não tenho porque dizer meu nome.

-Bison: Oh, é uma pena, já que era minha intenção anunciar sua morte a seus companheiros.

-Charlie: Não se preocupe, não terá que fazer isso já que você não poderá fazer nada. Mãos na cabeça e deite no chão. - Bison continuava sorrindo maliciosamente, em vez de seguir as ordens de Charlie se vira dando-lhe as costas.

-Bison: Lhe farei um favor, soldado. Lhe informarei por meio da interface gráfica o estado de seus companheiros. - com um movimento de sua mão, as telas que só mostravam estática exibem imagens e cada uma mostrava seus companheiros que haviam entrado em Shadaloo junto com ele. Chun Li estava no canto de uma sala tentando curar as feridas que manchavam de sangue parte do piso e suas roupas; Sub-Zero estava se protegendo dos disparos de soldados, ferido no ombro que sangrava; Jaxx e Liu Kang começavam a lutar contra Balrog e Adon respectivamente e Sonya estava caída imóvel numa ponte sobre a água. Charlie se distrai por um momento, mas ao ouvir Bison dar um passo reage e volta seu olhar até ele, apontando sua arma.

-Charlie: Confio que eles se encontrarão comigo. Não conseguirá desviar minha atenção de você.

-Bison: Por um momento era o que estava fazendo, o que fiz foi fazê-lo reagir, soldado, he he. - o sorriso maléfico de Bison adornava seu rosto, uma gota de suor corria pela testa de Charlie.

...

Dentro do ginásio, um veloz golpe do boxeador Balrog atinge o rosto de Jaxx, que não teve tempo de reagir e é jogado contra o espelho na parede, que se quebra e vários pedaços caem sobre ele.

-Balrog: Hahaha! Meus golpes foram conhecidos por serem rápidos e fulminantes. Nenhum adversário pôde sequer reagir até depois de estar no hospital.

-Jaxx: Aaaghh... - Jaxx tinha sangue no nariz devido à ferida causada por esse golpe terrível. Ergue seu olhar vendo Balrog se aproximar rapidamente, então cruza os braços para se cobrir. Balrog choca seu punho nos braços metálicos de Jaxx, mas não se machuca, pelo contrário, afunda Jaxx ainda mais na parede.

-Balrog: Ora, são braços muito interessantes. Mas nenhum braço de metal se compara com o poder destrutivo dos meus punhos! - Balrog lança um golpe por baixo dos braços de Jaxx, o que consegue romper sua defesa, então aplica uma série de golpes em seu corpo e rosto, parecia que mandava dez golpes num instante, Jaxx não podia se defender, nem sequer via de onde vinham os golpes. - Agora o golpe de misericórdia. - Balrog se inclina para trás para tomar impulso com seu punho direito. Ao lançar o golpe fulminante, Jaxx reage e consegue detê-lo com seu punho esquerdo. - O quê?

-Jaxx: Lamento amigo, mas esses golpes de misericórdia eu prefiro dar primeiro. - Jaxx envia um poderoso golpe bem no rosto de Balrog que o faz rodar afastando-se dele, que via com um sorriso o efeito de seu soco.

-Balrog: Por acaso é esse o poder de seus punhos? - Balrog se recupera, de seu lábio saía um fio de sangue mas o boxeador não parecia ter sido afetado pelo ataque de Jaxx. - Me decepciona! - Balrog arranca e lança um golpe, Jaxx se cobre com seus braços mas o impacto faz com que saia voando e se choque com a estante dos pesos. Jaxx fica caído enquanto Balrog se aproxima dele. - He he he. Esse é meu golpe devastador, ninguém pôde se levantar depois de... UGH! - Jaxx se levanta e com um peso de 8 Kg acerta o rosto de Balrog arrancando-lhe dois dentes e deixando-o cambaleando.

-Jaxx: Deixe-me dizer algo. Seus golpes devastadores ou o que forem, já não tem o mesmo efeito de antes.

-Balrog: Aaagh... ghr... o que disse? - Balrog se recupera ao ouvir essas palavras.

-Jaxx: Esses punhos podem ter lhe servido no ringue, mas este é o campo de batalha, esta luta é diferente, aqui há mais em jogo que apenas ganhar uma luta e é preciso mais que o poder dos punhos para ganhar. Eu devo ganhar por que meus amigos e companheiros esperam isso, há muita gente que depende de nós e por isso não posso me dar ao luxo de perder para um boxeador fracassado que vive de suas glórias passadas.

-Balrog: Vai lamentar ter dito isso, filho da... Aaagh! - Balrog é golpeado no abdômen por Jaxx, depois recebe outro golpe na mandíbula e um chute no rosto.

-Jaxx: Está tão concentrado em demonstrar sua superioridade que não enxerga além da luta, no momento em que encontrar alguém que pode golpeá-lo e feri-lo se desconcentra e sua força diminui à metade. - nesse momento Jaxx envia uma série de socos no rosto de Balrog, um atrás do outro com seus punhos de metal, sem que o boxeador pudesse se defender.

-Balrog: É mesmo? - Balrog manda um golpe bem na cabeça de Jaxx, que o joga no chão atordoado pelo impacto. - Agora quero que repita seu discurso. Eu prefiro falar com meus punhos.

-Jaxx: Eu também.- Jaxx concentra a energia de seu ser em seu punho direito, estando ajoelhado levanta o braço e aplica seu poderoso golpe no pé esquerdo de Balrog, destroçando-o.

-Balrog: Aaaaarrrhh! - Jaxx se levanta e com seu punho direito manda um golpe sob a mandíbula de Balrog, que cai ao solo fora de combate. Jaxx o observa, derrotou seu inimigo, mas lembra que ainda falta muito para seguir e se levanta saindo do ginásio andando, dolorido pelos golpes que recebera.

...

Índia.

Dhalsim sentira que algo maligno se aproximava, estava em alerta a qualquer estranha brisa que passasse. Rayden não subestima o instinto do curandeiro e ordena a Kung Lao, Ken, Ryu, Sakura, Johnny Cage e Guile avisar a todos os aldeões que se escondam num esconderijo improvisado, um buraco no solo que haviam feito com o poder de todos eles, suficientemente longe do lugar onde ocorreria qualquer luta. Guile, Ryu, Kung Lao e Ken cobrem com uma manta o buraco em que aproximadamente 50 pessoas se sentam e começam a rezar.

-Rayden: Dhalsim! O que pode perceber?

-Dhalsim: Energias demoníacas vem se aproximando... estão por todos os lados. - ao dizer isso, uma luz resplandece de repente aparecendo do nada, começa a formar um funil negro que gira criando uma espiral de luz. Logo outro aparece bem ao lado de Ryu, que se afasta dele evitando qualquer ataque.

-Sakura: Ryu, atrás de você!

-Ryu: Hã? - Ryu se vira, outro portal estava se abrindo, outros dois aparecem ao redor de onde estão Guile, Ken e Kung Lao.

-Guile: Estamos cercados. - dezenas de vozes se ouvem dentro dos portais se aproximando. Ryu, Ken, Guile, Kung Lao, Sakura, Dhalsim e Rayden se preparam para enfrentar o que quer que saia dali.

-Rayden: Aí vem eles. - de todos os portais começam a sair soldados de Kahn, mascarados, com o tronco despido e calças largas, cada um levava uma arma nas mãos, eram lanças, nunchakus, sais e espadas. Os que iam saindo começam a formar um círculo em volta dos guerreiros, o número de inimigos já passava de setenta.

-Ken: É tudo? Esse Kahn e Bison mandam estes soldados e esperam nos derrotar com isso?

-Kung Lao: Não confiem demais, ataquem rápido e sem piedade. Devemos eliminá-los.

-Ryu: "Droga... espero não ter que chegar a matá-los..." Não será minha intenção, mas se querem chegar a esse extremo eu também o farei. - Ryu se coloca em guarda, esperando que algum inimigo comece a luta. Rayden abre caminho entre seus aliados, seus olhos resplandecendo fazem com que os soldados inimigos dêem passos atrás, obviamente sabiam quem era esse sujeito de manto.

-Rayden: Só terão direito a uma advertência! Fujam daqui antes que percam suas vidas!

- Ele já não é mais o deus do trovão!

- Não acreditem nele, o senhor Kahn nos disse que Rayden perdeu seus poderes. - Rayden e os outros olham para os portais, dos quais emergem dois monstros de quase 3 metros e quatro braços, um tinha a pele negra e cabelos da mesma cor, o outro pele quase alaranjada e cabelo branco.

-Johnny Cage: Oh não... a família de Goro veio até aqui... - um dos seres, o de pele negra, olha para Johnny Cage, e com uma expressão nada boa. - Digam, qual de vocês é a mãe?

- Rrrrhhh! Meu nome é Gigas e ele é meu irmão Gorgon. Você é aquele que venceu Goro, agora teremos nossa vingança e sofrerá.

-Johnny Cage: Não faz idéia de quanta gente me disse algo parecido essa semana.

-Gorgon: Rrrhh! Ataquem! - o grito de guerra emerge dos soldados, que se lançam sobre o grupo dos guerreiros escolhidos. Nesse momento Rayden acumula suas energias e levanta suas mãos, expandindo uma onda elétrica que derruba as três primeiras fileiras de soldados que vinham. Rayden faz um gesto de dor depois disso, Ryu e Kung Lao detém o deus do trovão antes que utilize mais de seu poder.

-Ryu: Rayden, não se preocupe, nós podemos nos encarregar deles.

-Kung Lao: Deve guardar a pouca energia que lhe resta para lutar contra o verdadeiro inimigo.

-Rayden: Está bem... então será com os punhos. - os sete lutadores se dispersam, aproveitando que vinte soldados estavam caídos, Guile com seu Sonic Boom se livra de nove soldados em fila e uma fonte de sangue jorra quando Kung Lao dispara seu sombreiro cortando as cabeças de 17 homens.

-Sakura: Hyaaa! - Sakura chuta dois soldados nas cabeças e esquiva o golpe de uma lança, fazendo com que atinja outro soldado, Sakura dá um soco no que segurava a lança deixando-o fora de combate. - Eu sou a grande Sakura, ninguém pode comi...! Aaagh! - Sakura leva um golpe de um nunchaku por trás da cabeça e cai inconsciente.

-Ryu: Sakura! - Ryu se livra de um grupo de quatro soldados com seu Hurricane Kick e vai até Sakura, mas nesse momento Gigas cruza seu caminho golpeando-o no rosto com dois de seus punhos.

-Gigas: Não permitirei! - Gigas agarra Ryu, aprisionando-o com dois de seus braços e com os outros dois que restam começa a golpeá-lo fortemente no rosto.

-Ken: Ryu, agüente um pouco! - Ken avança e no caminho ataca ferozmente todo soldado que vê. Ryu estava sendo surrado mas não podia se render aí, e com grande força aplica um chute no abdômen e outro no rosto de Gigas, conseguindo se separar dele, mas não nota que Gorgon chega por trás.

-Johnny Cage: Shadow Kick! - Cage chega por um lado e dá em Gorgon um chute no rosto que o faz retroceder alguns passos. Mas o ator não se livrara dos soldados que vinham atrás dele.

-Dhalsim: Yoga Flame! - uma grande labareda passa frente a Johnny Cage, queimando mais de vinte soldados que iam atacá-lo pelas costas

-Gorgon: Isso não te ajudará em nada! - Gorgon consegue golpear e derrubar Cage, mas nisso Ken chega e dá um chute no peito seguido de um Hurricane Kick em pleno rosto do ser de quatro braços.

-Ryu: Ken, temos que cuidar deles rapidamente.

-Ken: Eu sei, mas será um grande problema, parece que não sentem nossos golpes. - Gorgon se levanta e junto a Gigas avança até os três guerreiros que os enfrentam.

Rayden tinha em seu poder uma lança que tomara de um dos inimigos e a qual manejava com maestria eliminando quem o enfrentasse, porém sua mente se fixava num portal que era o único que permanecia aberto.

-Rayden: Temos que alcançar este portal, é a única forma de ir direto até Outworld.

...

Shadaloo.

O boxeador tailandês, Adon, se levantava limpando o sangue do lábio que escorria depois do chute que lhe aplicara Liu Kang, que só o espera sem adotar alguma postura de defesa ou ataque. Isto enfurece Adon, que sabe que o considera um fraco.

-Adon: Escutei que é o grande campeão, que venceu esse Shao Kahn... pois deixe-me dizer algo amigo. Além de mim, estão meu mestre Sagat e o grande Bison, que é na verdade muito poderoso, e ele está acima de Shao Kahn, não duvide.

-Liu Kang: Melhor ainda, assim se o derroto agora as coisas serão mais fáceis depois.

-Adon: Hahahaha. É mesmo muito engraçado. Primeiro terá que passar por mim... E meu estilo de luta é o Tiger Blast de Sagat, o mais mortífero do Muai Thai! - Adon se lança saltando e gira no ar, ao fazer esse movimento seu chute solta um facho de energia. - Jaguar Kick! - a energia do poderoso chute alcança Liu Kang que não se moveu a tempo e é arremessado contra uns botes que estavam contra uma parede. - Hahaha, isso é suficiente para que qualquer um não levante mais... hã?

-Liu Kang: Não duvido... considerando os idiotas que enfrenta. Mas desta vez luta com Liu Kang, herdeiro de Kung Lao de dez gerações atrás, o que derrotou Shao Kahn e evitou que o Outworld conquistasse a Terra, e isso é o que eu também farei! - Liu Kang com um só impulso salta até Adon e lhe dá uma série de chutes no peito, sendo que o último o manda ao solo duramente. Adon se levanta com dificuldade e soltando sangue da boca.

-Adon: Agora vai ver, maldito! - Adon tira uma bolsa de seu cinturão e a rasga com seus dentes enquanto está ajoelhado de costas para Liu Kang, que se aproxima mas é surpreendido por Adon que lhe joga a bolsa que tinha pó direto nos olhos do monge guerreiro.

-Liu Kang: Aaaagh! É um maldito covarde!

-Adon: Correção... sou um vencedor. - Adon lhe dá uma terrível joelhada no abdômen que o faz rolar pelo solo. Com Liu caído, Adon começa a chutá-lo seguidamente, mas num desses Liu Kang segura seu pé e com um chute na perna de apoio de Adon o faz cair. Mas Liu Kang continuava cego apesar de estar levantado. Adon se aproveita disso e salta dando um giro no ar por cima dele, ao cair o agarra e o manda até as escadas. Liu cai de costas e ferido nas escadas, Adon vê que levam a um segundo andar que consiste em pontes em volta, por isso resolve levar Liu Kang para cima para deixá-lo cair. Ao chegar onde está o monge guerreiro lhe aplica um pisão na nuca, e puxado-o pela perna o arrasta até acima. - Bem, aqui termina sua jornada. - Adon levanta Liu Kang pela camisa e lhe dá uma combinação de golpes no rosto e tronco, para ir empurrando-o até o corrimão, que cedia com os poderosos ataques.

-Liu Kang: "Isso é ridículo... não posso me deixar vencer por este sujeito..." Tenho que ir por Kitana! - Liu Kang usa seu punho golpeando o abdômen de Adon, isto lhe tira todo o ar, que olha para Liu Kang que apesar de ter os olhos fechados com esse golpe o havia ferido seriamente. - Não posso ficar mais tempo aqui!

-Adon: Como quiser! - Adon se lança agarrando Liu Kang pela cintura e com isso quebram o corrimão e os dois caem, mas era Liu Kang que ia bater no chão enquanto Adon ia por cima dele. Nesse momento, porém, Liu Kang lhe aplica uma joelhada no abdômen e mantém o joelho aí enquanto utiliza seu corpo para dar um giro e no último instante é Adon que termina se chocando no solo. - Aaaaaaaaghhh! - Liu Kang também sai um pouco machucado, mas foi Adon quem levou a pior parte e fica inconsciente.

...

No andar abaixo de onde estão lutando Adon e Liu Kang, Bison é informado pelos monitores sobre a derrota de Barlog e Adon, enquanto em outro assiste à batalha campal na Índia, seu rosto se enfurece e com suas mãos relampejando faz os monitores explodirem.

-Bison: Malditos inúteis... então agora terei que terminar o serviço. - Bison dá alguns passos, Charlie mantém firme sua postura apontando sua arma.

-Charlie: Estou avisando que se continuar caminhando me verei obrigado a usar a arma. - porém Bison avançava, Charlie não tem escolha e atira nas suas pernas. Mas algo incrível ocorre, o corpo de Bison começa a emanar uma aura vermelha com pequenos relâmpagos ao redor, as balas ficam flutuando paradas no ar. - O quê? Isto é impossível...

-Bison: Soldado, agora terá a honra de ser o primeiro sacrificado. Há séculos, os indígenas do Novo Mundo tinham a crença de que para que o deus sol trouxesse o amanhecer a cada dia, era preciso oferecer o coração de um homem ou mulher que morriam para que sempre houvesse um novo dia. Você será sacrificado para que surja o novo amanhecer, em que Shadaloo será o reino de todos os reinos.

-Charlie: O quê? De que diabos está falando? Pensei que sua organização tinha se aliado com um imperador lunático de outro mundo.

-Bison: Você deveria saber soldado, que nem Shadaloo nem Bison dividem terras com ninguém. O território é de Bison ou de mais ninguém.

-Charlie: Então Bison, você planejou tudo desde o princípio, e como um rato traiçoeiro ficará com tudo no final. Mas será que não entende? O que restará para conquistar se todos os humanos estiverem mortos e toda a Terra tiver sido devastada?

-Bison: Esta não é a única Terra que existe, nem o único mundo. Há uma infinidade de mundos ao alcance e todos cairão ante Shadaloo.

-Charlie: Está louco! - Charlie dispara várias vezes mas Bison havia desaparecido, quando vê que está atrás dele, é tarde para reagir, Bison faz apenas um movimento de sua mão tocando a cabeça de Charlie que é suficiente para mandá-lo contra o painel de controle. Charlie consegue se levantar, com seu nariz e boca sangrando e seus óculos quebrados. - Que... que foi isso...?

-Bison: Este... este é o poder supremo... - Charlie vê como Bison levita no ar e gira adiante para lançar-se como um torpedo e atingi-lo, destruindo a mesa e o painel de controle onde caíra. Desta vez Charlie se levanta ainda mais ferido, mas ainda com forças para lutar, Bison olha para ele divertido, como se fosse um jogo.

-Charlie: Não permitirei... Bison! - Charlie se lança com um chute que atinge o peito de Bison, no entanto não o move nem um centímetro de onde está, Charlie não pode acreditar e Bison aproveita seu desconcerto para aplicar-lhe um golpe no peito e uma cotovelada nas costas que o derruba brutalmente no solo. Bison levanta Charlie pelo cabelo e o mantém no ar com uma só mão.

-Bison: Você não pode enfrentar um deus, soldado. - Bison abre sua mão cheia de energia golpeando Charlie, isto o manda voando até os monitores e caindo numa parede. Charlie estava no chão, gravemente ferido.

-Charlie: G-Guile...

Em plena luta na Índia, Guile ouve pelo comunicador em seu ouvido a voz de Charlie. Guile se detém, enquanto todos os demais continuam lutando, o mau pressentimento que tivera de repente volta a aparecer e um temor surge em seu ser.

-Guile: Charlie? Charlie, o que houve?

-Charlie: Guile... esse Bison... ele... é um demônio terrível...

-Guile: Charlie! Está enfrentando Bison? Onde estão os outros?

-Charlie: Guile... avise Rayden e os outros... a maioria de meus companheiros está em sérios problemas... acho que Sonya está morta... - esta última frase faz Guile suar frio, um soldado inimigo chega por trás dele mas Guile reage com um chute que lhe quebra o pescoço.

-Guile: Charlie... se está com problemas fuja, iremos até vocês logo.

-Charlie: Não... não será possível... Guile... lamento, mas tenho que acabar com Bison, custe o que custar...

-Guile: Charlie, não sei de que diabos está falando.

-Charlie: Adeus... Guile... sempre foi um bom amigo... é o melhor... - Guile ouve essas palavras e não pode acreditar, não se pode imaginar o que estava acontecendo nem o que seu amigo pensava fazer. Charlie estava caído e Bison já havia chegado até ele, se agacha e o levanta pelo pescoço, liberando sua energia eletrocutando-o. - Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

-Guile: CHARLIE! - Guile podia escutar o grito de dor de seu amigo mas não podia fazer nada. Charlie estava aprisionado pelo castigo de Bison, mas nesse momento estava reunindo o que lhe restava de energias em sua mão direita.

-Charlie: Bison... tome isto... SONIC BOOM! - Charlie libera seu golpe direto no rosto de Bison, isto o faz recuar mas não o derruba, Bison se vira com seu lábio sangrando mas rindo.

-Bison: Esse foi um bom golpe soldado... mas não foi suficiente. - Bison agarra a gola de Charlie, que conserva um sorriso em seu rosto. - Posso perguntar por que sorri?

-Charlie: É um maldito filho de uma cadela e te levarei ao outro mundo comigo... - Charlie solta uma granada que já tinha em sua mão esquerda, Bison vê espantado, os gritos de ambos se afogam numa explosão que cobre todo o lugar. Na Índia Guile já não escuta nada, pois o comunicador de Charlie havia sido destruído, mas não importava para saber o que havia acontecido.

-Guile: CHARLIE NÃOOOO! - Guile cai de joelhos chorando a perda de seu melhor amigo, mas lembra que a batalha ainda não terminara e enfoca toda sua fúria e dor em suas duas mãos, seu olhar se fixa em Gorgon que estava lutando contra Johnny Cage e Ken. - Afastem-se! Sonic Boom! - Guile manda um poderoso Sonic Boom que viaja em grande velocidade, Cage e Ken conseguem sair do caminho e Gorgon recebe o poder explodindo em seu corpo. O shokan cai fora de combate com os olhos brancos. Guile volta a cair de joelhos mergulhado em sua dor.

Restavam poucos soldados em volta e Rayden, Dhalsim e Kung Lao estavam cuidando deles, porém Gigas ainda estava de pé e ver seu irmão cair o havia enfurecido.

-Gigas: Pagará por isto! - Gigas move seus 4 punhos para atacar os três guerreiros mas antes que fizesse algo, Ryu o recebe com um poderoso golpe.

-Ryu: ShoRyuKen! - Gigas recebe o golpe direto na mandíbula, Ken aparece por seu outro lado.

-Ken: ShoRyuKen! - Gigas volta a receber o golpe e desta vez estava mais ferido e a ponto de cair.

-Johnny Cage: Shadow Uppercut! - Johnny Cage termina nocauteando Gigas, que cai totalmente fora de combate. Quando os soldados vêem isso um deles faz um sinal para fugirem pelo portal e dois deles levam Sakura que estava inconsciente.

-Rayden: Não! Detenham-nos! - Ryu vê isso e corre com todas as suas forças. O portal vai se fechando mas no último momento uma energia percorre todo seu corpo e o impele com todas as suas forças conseguindo entrar no portal.

-Ken: Ryu! - todos estacam, não podiam fazer mais nada. Rayden baixa a cabeça, isso claramente era uma derrota para eles e já sabia porquê levaram Sakura, fitando como estava Guile se dá conta de que vidas se perderam. Tinha que fazer algo mas vê como todos os seus aliados estavam abatidos após a derrota.

-Kung Lao: E agora, o que faremos?

-Rayden: Levaram Sakura... para com isso o imperador ter um rival que lute representando a Terra num Mortal Kombat. Terminando com isso, os deuses não poderão fazer mais nada, e as almas dos escolhidos perderão a proteção e serão alvo do poder de Shao Kahn.

-Ken: O quê? Isso é um ataque à traição! É um maldito, temos que detê-lo!

-Johnny Cage: Não temos como chegar... acabaram as rotas por onde ir.

-Guile: Bison... - todos olham para Guile e se dão conta de que algo havia acontecido na missão a Shadaloo. - Temos que ir pegá-lo... ele tem a chave para ir até onde está esse imperador louco... mas deixem Bison em minhas mãos...

...

Shadaloo.

A porta de acesso até o nível de baixo se quebra e Liu Kang salta onde ocorrera a trágica luta que terminou com a vida de Charlie e ao que parece que Bison também morrera nessa explosão. Já recuperado da visão, mas ainda ferido pela luta anterior, Liu Kang busca entre os escombros para encontrar seu companheiro. Mas se detém ao sentir algo, e lança rapidamente seu punho até a figura que aparecia atrás dele. Seu punho se choca numa barreira de energia que explode e manda-o contra os escombros, o monge guerreiro olha para seu agressor sem poder acreditar.

-Liu Kang: Bison! - Bison aparece levitando, cheio de energia e com suas roupas rasgadas depois após essa explosão.

-Bison: Seu amigo soldado mostrou ser digno do sacrifico a Shadaloo... mas você... Liu Kang... você não pode ser sacrificado, você foi escolhido para ser o novo soldado principal da Shadaloo, assim como sua amiga Kitana! Hahaha!

-Liu Kang: Então foi você... Foi você quem mudou Kitana! - Liu Kang se levanta e se lança contra Bison, mas este desaparece de sua vista. Liu Kang é surpreendido por Bison que se lança como um furacão de energia pelas suas costas, derrubando-o. Bison rapidamente ergue Liu tomando sua cabeça com as duas mãos e libera sua energia psíquica dentro dele, eletrocutando-o. - Aaaaaaaghhh!

-Bison: Isso mesmo, deixe-se levar pelas emoções. Você já não é de confiança para Rayden, por isso ninguém lhe avisou nem o protegeram quando Shang Tsung o atacou.

-Liu Kang: C-Cale-se... Aaarrrhh!

-Bison: Pense em Ryu, esse rapaz que apareceu de repente tomando seu lugar. Ele é o escolhido para defender a Terra e se você morrer ninguém se importaria.

-Liu Kang: Aaaaaaahhhh!

-Bison: Isso, concentre sua fúria... concentre sua fúria em... MIM! - a bolsa no cinturão de Bison se abre e sai um artefato do tamanho de um botão triangular que move-se pelo ar com o poder telecinético de Bison e se encaixa com suas agulhas na testa de Liu Kang, provocando uma descarga tremendamente dolorosa em sua mente. Após alguns momentos Bison apaga sua energia e desce junto com Liu Kang, que permanece parado sem fazer ou dizer nada. - Diga... Quem é seu amo e senhor? - Liu Kang levanta a cabeça, seu olhar estava perdido, seus olhos estavam claros e não expressava nenhuma emoção em sua face.

-Liu Kang: ...Você... senhor Bison... - Bison mostra seu sorriso diabólico enquanto saca o controle que faz aparecer um portal pelo qual passa com Liu Kang viajando até Outworld.

...

Minutos depois Rayden estava pensando em como ir rapidamente até Shadaloo, estava pensando em teletransportar-se com todos, o que faria com que seu poder praticamente desaparecesse. Todos porém, se sentiam derrotados, sem esperança alguma de poder ganhar ao estar tão distantes de seu objetivo, mas nesse exato momento em que a esperança desaparecia, no meio de todos surgia o portal que seus inimigos usavam para viajar de um mundo ao outro.

-Johnny Cage: Por acaso uma estrela cadente acaba de passar?

-Kung Lao: É uma cilada.

-Dhalsim: Pode ser... mas também pode ser um sinal, uma luz no fim do túnel.

-Ken: Eu digo para nos arriscarmos. O que temos a perder? Se estão nos esperando para cairmos numa armadilha então estão nos subestimando.

-Kung Lao: Está sugerindo atacar imediatamente?

-Guile: Me parece bom, e com todo nosso poder.

-Rayden: Bem, então vamos. Estejam preparados para o que for.

-Dhalsim: Não posso mais ficar aqui. Que Buda proteja os habitantes desta aldeia e que nos acompanhe. - nesse momento todos saltam até o portal, viajando através de um túnel negro cheio de raios de luz de diferentes cores até um ponto onde há luz, chegam ao outro lado. Ken na posição do Hadoken, Rayden liberando sua energia de suas mãos, Dhalsim flutuando em posição de flor de lótus, Kung Lao preparando seu sombreiro, Guile a ponto de atacar com seu Sonic Boom e Johnny Cage com seus punhos em guarda até que vê uma figura feminina frente a ele que o faz se deter.

-Johnny Cage: Santos melões. - todos se detêm ao ver quem estava frente a eles recebendo-os: Chun Li.

-Chun Li: Imagino que esteja feliz em me ver.

-Johnny Cage: Não sabe o quanto. - haviam caído numa ilha e junto a Chun Li estavam Jaxx, Sub-Zero e uma jovem num singular traje militar com boina e tranças, a reconhecem como a jovem que estava aliada a Bison.

-Guile: Que diabos? O que ela faz aqui?

-Chun Li: Esperem um momento. Foi ela que trouxe vocês aqui. Seu nome é Cammy, ela é uma agente da Inteligência Britânica que havia desaparecido há 3 anos.

-Cammy: Acho que devo explicações. Bison me controlava, só posso lembrar de lapsos destes 3 anos que passaram, mas sei que Bison tem o poder de controlar a vontade e mente das pessoas, foi isso o que me fez e preciso de sua ajuda para punir esse miserável por toda a dor que me causou.

-Guile: Não é a única que está atrás dele.

-Johnny Cage: Esperem, então isso explica porque Kitana estava do lado de Kahn.

-Kung Lao: Sim, e por isso também poderia ser uma armadilha. - Cammy desvia seu olhar até Kung Lao, por alguns momentos ambos se fitam nos olhos e então Cammy se lança com um chute que Kung Lao bloqueia, este envia um golpe mas Cammy o esquiva e aproveita para tomar seu sombreiro e se afastar dele. Ken, Johnny e Guile se põem em guarda, apesar de que Chun Li e Jaxx tentam deter a luta. Mas Cammy faz algo que choca a todos, toma o sombreiro e com o fio corta as veias de seu braço esquerdo.

-Cammy: Olhe isto, guerreiro. - Cammy fala direto a Kung Lao e aos demais enquanto levanta seu braço e derrama seu sangue no solo. - Este sangue está sujo por todos os pecados que me obrigaram a cometer, com prazer o derramaria para pagar por eles lutando em outro lugar, isto dói, mas não se compara à dor que me fizeram passar estes três anos. - Cammy havia falado com o coração, derramando lágrimas de seus olhos, mas mostrando-se firme. Nesse momento Dhalsim toma o braço onde Cammy fez a ferida, esta se assombra ao ver como a mão de Dhalsim brilha de uma estranha forma, e ao abri-la, a ferida que tinha em seu braço havia se fechado.

-Dhalsim: Menina, não precisa provar nada, pois em seu olhar demonstrou seu verdadeiro valor, os olhos em que antes se mostrava um ser morto agora estão cheios de brilho e determinação. - Cammy não pode evitar continuar chorando depois dessas palavras, leva suas mãos ao rosto para tentar ocultar.

-Cammy: Obrigada...

-Rayden: Bem, agora podem nos dizer como conseguiram abrir um portal.

-Jaxx: Foi graças a Cammy, ela tinha um dos controles para abrir portais, recuperou a consciência quando lutou contra Sonya e rapidamente conseguiu nos tirar dali.

-Johnny Cage: Então Sonya...

-Jaxx: Supomos que a levaram, não havia rastro dela nem de Liu... só de Charlie... - Jaxx olha para Guile, que já esperava o que ia lhe dizer. - Lamento amigo. - todos fazem um momento de silêncio ao escutar isso.

-Guile: Charlie deverá ser enterrado em solo norte-americano uma vez que terminemos com isto.

-Rayden: Então, agora podemos ir até Outworld. Não duvidem em encontrar inimigos em amigos. Entenderam? - todos concordam. - Devemos ajudar Ryu e impedir que obriguem Sakura a lutar. Haverão mais perdas, isso eu sei, mas não serão em vão, esta é a batalha final e lutaremos por todas as pessoas deste planeta, lembrem que vocês são sua esperança de voltar da prisão onde Shao Kahn tem suas almas.

-Ken: Não sabem com quem se meteram. - Ken choca seus punhos, animando os demais a seguir com seu ânimo de batalha. Cammy toma o controle e abre o portal pelo qual todos cruzam rumo até Outworld.


	8. Festim de Sangue

**Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 8: Festim de Sangue**

* * *

><p>Outworld.<p>

A garota abre os olhos. Sakura havia sido capturada pelos soldados de Shao Kahn no ataque à aldeia na Índia. Tenta se mover mas não pode, tinha os braços e pernas imobilizados por correntes presas à parede, estava pendurada como um troféu ou talvez como se estivesse anunciada para um sacrifício. Se encontrava num pequeno aposento de pedra com um par de tochas nas paredes para iluminar, lembrando-lhe de um calabouço como os que apareciam em filmes e videogames. Lamenta em seu orgulho por ter sido derrotada naquela batalha, e ainda mais estando frente a Ryu, isso mostrava sua falta de experiência e fraqueza.

-Sakura: Mas... se pelo menos pudesse... - Sakura faz um esforço para se soltar das correntes em seus braços mas se mostra inútil, os grilhões são mais fortes que ela.

_-__"Lembre do que lhe disse."_

-Sakura: Hã?... Ryu? Está aí? - mas não recebe resposta, entende que foi apenas sua imaginação ouvindo a voz de Ryu. Desde que o viu lutar e principalmente quando liberou essa estranha energia não podia esperar para aprender essas técnicas, neste momento sabe que teriam lhe ajudado muito. Mas era fraca, por isso estava presa em território inimigo, preferia morrer a permitir que seus amigos viessem salvá-la com uma princesa em perigo que não pode fazer nada além de se meter em problemas. - Por quê... por quê sou tão fraca?...

...

Um portal se abre em plena rua cheia de escombros e rochas. O vento é forte e o céu se vê escurecido por nuvens que lançam relâmpagos vermelhos. Do portal saltam os guerreiros escolhidos pelos deuses. O próprio deus do trovão, Rayden; o coronel Guile; o astro de cinema Johnny Cage; o curandeiro Dhalsim; o agente especial Jaxx; a agente da Interpol Chun Li; o monge Kung Lao; a agente da Inteligência Britânica Cammy; o ninja de Lin Kuei Sub-Zero e o lutador Ken Masters.

Todos olham em volta, a paisagem não era muito diferente de como se encontrava a Terra, só que ali estava um pouco pior, tudo o que pareciam ser edifícios estavam em ruínas. Era um ambiente depois de uma guerra que arrasou tudo e mais adiante se vê ao longe a principal construção: o castelo de Shao Kahn. Estava rodeado por uma muralha de cerca de trinta metros, mas o tamanho desse castelo parecia se estender até o ponto mais alto do céu e ao redor dele emanavam várias colunas de luz vermelhas por onde se espalhavam pequenas estrelas brancas.

-Rayden: É para lá que vamos... mas o castelo é uma enorme fortaleza, uma cidadela do mal, se estende por vários quilômetros a seu redor.

-Johnny Cage: Já tinha visto isso e mesmo assim me dá calafrios.

-Guile: Temos que formular um plano de ataque. Pelo que sabemos tem em seu poder Sonya, Liu Kang e Sakura, o mais provável é que tenham Ryu também. Segundo Cammy é bem possível que tenham sofrido lavagem cerebral e tenhamos que enfrentá-los.

-Kung Lao: Se tem Liu Kang e Ryu do seu lado Shao Kahn estará perto de ser invencível, ao menos um de nós deverá chegar até ele e derrotá-lo.

-Sub-Zero: Então a partir daqui irei sozinho.

-Chun Li: Lá vamos nós de novo. Espere um momento, ainda não sabemos em que lugar estão nem por onde Bison pode aparecer.

-Guile: Podem deixar esse maldito comigo.

-Cammy: Como? Não vai ficar com ele só pra você. Eu também quero um pedaço desse miserável.

-Chun Li: Não se esqueçam de mim.

-Johnny Cage: Oh, que equipe maravilhosa. - diz levando a mão ao rosto em tom de resignação.

-Rayden: Parem com isso! Suas vinganças pessoais não importam agora, lembrem que estamos aqui para salvar o mundo, temos um propósito maior. - Guile, Cammy e Chun Li ouvem Rayden e ficam em silêncio.

-Ken: Olhem, enquanto estavam discutindo o ninja já se foi. - todos olham para Ken e confirmam isso, Sub-Zero já não estava, se ocultara nas sombras e se dirigia ao castelo.

-Jaxx: Ele ficará bem. O que importa é chegar até a cidadela e aí nos separar. Como disse Kung Lao, mesmo que só um de nós chegue até Shao Kahn, este terá que derrotá-lo.

-Dhalsim: Assim será, pelo bem de todas as almas inocentes. - todos partem rapidamente rumo ao castelo de Shao Kahn. Dentro dele haviam várias estruturas a seu redor, mas uma em particular se ressaltava. Era parecida com um coliseu do estilo greco-romano no qual havia um grande espaço que estava cheio de soldados de Bison e Shao Kahn, monstros e qualquer criatura que rondava por Outworld.

...

Dentro da prisão onde estava Sakura, a porta se abre, entrando quatro soldados de Shao Kahn, junto com Vega e Scorpion. A garota vê receosa do que poderiam lhe fazer, principalmente ao ver os olhos de Vega, que emanavam perversidade e maldade, ao contrário dos de Scorpion, que sem pupilas só mostravam um vazio de morte.

-Sakura: Sim, que bonito, se aproveitando que estou acorrentada!

-Vega: Calma pequena. Ainda não é hora de ficar com Vega... antes será o espetáculo principal desta noite.

-Sakura: O que quer dizer?

-Vega: Foi escolhida para representar o reino da Terra. Terá que lutar. Vocês, soltem-na e levem-na à arena. - os soldados descem Sakura e com as mesmas correntes a puxam pelos braços, levando-a para outro lugar. Momentos depois Sakura chega num lugar aberto, olha em volta, era um estádio antigo com centenas de pessoas e seres vibrando. No centro estava um trono que se ressaltava sobre os outros assentos privilegiados, onde se encontravam Bison, Sagat, Vega, Scorpion, Shang Tsung e Motaro, acima deles se encontrava o imperador Shao Kahn, que se levanta e fala com sua temível voz:

-Shao Kahn: Silêncio! - na hora todos se calam, Shao Kahn fita Sakura, que é libertada de suas algemas e deixada sozinha na arena de combate. Ela se sentia intimidada ante tais oponentes, não podia imaginar como sair dali nem o que ia acontecer. - Menina, é uma dos eleitos por esses estúpidos deuses... Como se chama?

-Sakura: Sou S-Sakura...

-Shao Kahn: Haha. Bem... representando o reino da Terra, Sakura lutará e seu oponente será da parte do reino de Outworld! - uma porta se abre no outro extremo da arena onde Sakura se encontra e uma figura feminina de cabelo comprido aparece, em cada mão levava um leque. - Minha filha, a princesa de Outworld: Kitana! - todos aplaudem a recém-chegada, que em seu olhar vazio só vê Sakura como seu único objetivo. - Que comece o Mortal Kombat definitivo! - o público grita depois do anúncio, pede golpes, pede violência, pede sangue. Sakura percebe que se encontra numa batalha mortal.

-Sakura: Então... Então se eu ganhar, vocês perdem?

-Shao Kahn: Isso mesmo... e se você perder, o reino da Terra será todo meu, assim como o poder dos deuses ancestrais.

-Sakura: Hehe... bem... então preparem-se. - Sakura se lança correndo até Kitana, que se põe em guarda agitando seus leques e nesse momento lança um, que vai girando em grande velocidade direto à garota. Sakura o vê e consegue esquivá-lo, porém o leque passa raspando e corta um pouco seu rosto. - Uff... essa passou perto... Mas agora já conheço seus truques, bruxa! - Kitana permanece em sua posição com a mão direita erguida, Sakura sente que algo não vai bem, olha para trás e o leque vinha de volta, Sakura tenta evitá-lo mas a arma corta seu braço esquerdo provocando-lhe um corte um pouco profundo. O leque manchado de sangue volta às mãos de Kitana. - Aaaaahhhh!

-Kitana: Morrerá, sua alma será de Shao Kahn. - Kitana se lança com seus dois leques e corta a perna direita de Sakura e o lado esquerdo do tronco da garota. Esta não podia ficar só levando ataques, Sakura se afasta dando um chute no rosto mas não faz muito efeito e Kitana contra-ataca abrindo-lhe uma ferida profunda no ombro direito, e com um chute no abdômen faz a garota rolar pelo solo. Na plataforma de combate o sangue de Sakura se derrama e continua fluindo, a garota quase não podia mais suportar a dor intensa, tinha cortes do leque em seu ombro, perna, braço e abdômen, o que a impedia de lançar um ataque.

-Sakura: E-esta bruxa... Isto não é justo! Ela tem essas armas... - Kitana salta e aterrissa com seu pé para pisotear Sakura porém esta se move rolando pelo chão, Kitana cai de pé e ataca com seus leques, mas desta vez Sakura consegue esquivar os ataques e lança um chute em seu abdômen seguido de dois golpes no rosto. A colegial volta a ganhar confiança e com todas as suas forças começa a atacar com uma rápida e feroz combinação de golpes no rosto. Kitana dá um giro para atacar com seu leque cortando levemente o braço direito de Sakura, entretanto esta contra-ataca com seu joelho no braço da princesa, fazendo-a soltar o leque. Sakura quebra a arma pisando fortemente nela.

-Sakura: Agora será o outro! - Sakura se lança novamente mas desta vez é recebida por um golpe no rosto que a derruba, deixando-a quase desacordada, estava perdendo suas forças pouco a pouco com a perda de sangue. Mas mesmo assim tenta se levantar e o faz lentamente.

-Kitana: É inútil... agora cortarei seu pescoço. - Kitana arranca com grande velocidade ocultando a arma em suas costas. A primeira reação de Sakura é atacar, mas não sabe por onde virá o próximo golpe. Porém a poucos centímetros dela, se joga no solo e se apoiando com uma mão dá um giro que lhe permite aplicar um chute na cabeça de Kitana, seguido de um movimento tentando imitar Ryu.

-Sakura: Hurricane Kick! - o efeito do chute giratório só chega a dar dois golpes, já que a princesa gira para trás com um chute na perna de Sakura, bloqueando seu ataque, e já de pé corta profundamente o pé esquerdo da garota. - Aaaauuhh! - Kitana não pára e ataca outra vez, Sakura consegue escapar correndo com as forças que lhe restam, se detém para enfrentar sua rival de novo e vê no chão seu próprio sangue derramado, sua vista começa a escurecer e Kitana se aproxima lentamente, sem pressa. Nesse momento se lança de novo correndo com seu punho direito para baixo.

-Sakura: Tome isto! ShoRyuKen! - Sakura lança o golpe com toda sua força mas ao se impulsionar para cima, Kitana recua evitando o golpe e com seu joelho acerta o abdômen de sua rival, Sakura fica suspensa no ar e rapidamente Kitana ataca com seu leque cortando sua testa. A garota cai de costas com seu rosto banhado em sangue. Isso era tudo o que podia dar, não podia mais se levantar, estava prestes a morrer.

-Shao Kahn: Mate-a! - Shao Kahn levantara clamando a morte de Sakura, Kitana olha para ele e concorda, vira para Sakura que permanece estirada sem se mover com uma poça de sangue a seu redor. A garota chega a ver a faixa branca partida em duas e manchada pelo líquido vital. Essa faixa ela usava em honra a Ryu, que acabara de conhecer e que lhe causara uma impressão muito boa. O que mais lamentava era não poder treinar junto com ele, nem aprender suas técnicas, as que pôde imitar não saíram como esperava e por isso estava ali a ponto de morrer.

_-__"Lembre do que lhe disse."_

-Sakura: ...R-Ryu... - Sakura começa a lembrar da noite anterior, antes que partissem para atacar Shadaloo.

_Sakura estava praticando seus movimentos enquanto Ryu a observa e decide se aproximar._

_-Ryu: Se move muito bem. Sabe como golpear. - Sakura ouve o que diz e dá um salto para trás acanhada por Ryu surpreendê-la e também por suas palavras._

_-Sakura: O-Obrigada... mas ainda falta muito para ser como você, disparando essa energia que sai de seu corpo._

_-Ryu: Se refere ao Hadoken? - nesse momento Ryu junta as mãos e as leva para trás, Sakura estava bem na sua frente e via como uma estranha luz emanava pouco a pouco de seu corpo, nesse momento Ryu move suas mãos juntas para frente e uma forte brisa chega até Sakura, que via assombrada aquele feito._

_-Sakura: C-como... faz isso?_

_-Ryu: Isto requer muito tempo de treinamento. Mas é simples quando consegue entender isto: Deve respirar profundamente, isso é o básico. O que deve entender é que apesar de que sinta dor em seu corpo, não deve sentir, deve liberar sua mente de todos os pensamentos e tudo o que há ao seu redor e focalizar a energia, como quando golpeia alguém, deve lançar toda sua força até o momento do impacto, aqui é o mesmo. Deve concentrar a energia de todo seu ser e para isso tem que estar em harmonia com a natureza, sentir em cada poro a brisa do ar, a temperatura do ambiente, com seu tato sentir a dureza do chão, assim conseguirá ver o inimigo mesmo com os olhos fechados._

_-Sakura: Espere, espere... ok, concentro minha energia, estou em harmonia com a natureza... mas... não sinto nada..._

_-Ryu: Não deve sentir com suas mãos, e sim com seu coração, com sua alma de guerreiro. Quando entender isso, poderá lançar o Hadoken._

_-Sakura: Alma de guerreiro? O que significa isso?_

_-Ryu: Deve encontrar primeiro um motivo para lutar, e depois um motivo para atacar. A energia Hado é estranha, me contaram que se manifesta somente em pessoas especiais... e tenho certeza de que você é uma delas._

_-Sakura: He, obrigada._

_-Ryu: Quando estiver no campo de batalha, lembre disto, lembre que não estará sozinha... lembre o que te disse..._

Sakura abre os olhos, seu olhar havia mudado. Seu corpo estava cheio de feridas e sangrando, mas se move apoiando-se em suas mãos consegue se levantar enquanto Kitana se aproxima com sua arma pronta para cortar cabeça de sua inimiga.

-Kitana: Pronta para morrer?

-Sakura: ...Não morrerei... tenho que superar a mim mesma, tenho que vencê-los... para que Ryu venha e derrote a todos... - Sakura levanta suas mãos e começa a respirar profundamente fechando os olhos. Seus braços começam a se mover em círculo, isto não impressiona Kitana que se lança com todas as suas forças. Sakura junta as mãos e as coloca do seu lado direito, uma estranha bola de energia surgia em suas mãos.

-Bison: Impossível... - Bison mostrava inquietação em seu rosto ao ver isso.

-Kitana: Chegou sua hora menina! MORRA! - Kitana ataca com seu leque cheio de energia direto à garganta de Sakura. Mas justo nesse momento Sakura abre os olhos, uma luz irradiava de seu corpo e faíscas saíam de seus olhos.

-Sakura: HADOKEN! - Sakura lança suas mãos para frente e uma grande energia saía disparada atingindo todo o corpo de Kitana, que perde sua arma e é derrubada, ficando fora de combate. Sakura cambaleia em seu lugar e cai de joelhos, mal podendo se erguer com as mãos. Todos ficam mudos ante o acontecido, principalmente Shao Kahn que sente uma grande indignação.

-Shao Kahn: Bison... seu chip não funcionou como deveria.

-Bison: Funcionou, imperador. O problema foi essa garota, não pensamos que tivesse esse poder.

-Shang Tsung: Então eu mesmo acabarei com ela e trarei sua alma, senhor.

-Shao Kahn: Alto... Bem senhores... temos uma vencedora! - todos ficam sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, apenas trocavam murmúrios entre si. - Não escuto aplausos! - após isto todos aplaudem e aclamam a ganhadora, Sakura reage levantando seu rosto ao ver que havia vencido a batalha.

-Sakura: E-então... cumprirá sua promessa, não é? Deixará a Terra?

-Shao Kahn: Hehehe... Não... como prêmio sua alma fará parte do paraíso. Formará parte de meu poder. - o público aplaudia as palavras de seu imperador, Sakura sentia raiva dentro de si mas já não tinha forças para lutar. A chuva caía, a garota não podia se mover, seus ferimentos ainda estavam abertos. Shao Kahn levanta a mão e uma chama de energia aparece, a luz de seu poder se dirigia até Sakura.

-ESPERE! - a porta de um dos acessos à arena se abria sendo quebrada em mil pedaços e com dois guardas voando pelos ares. Todos viam que alguém havia chegado, a chuva aumentava por isso Sakura não podia ver de quem se tratava. Nisso um relâmpago caía iluminando a figura do recém-chegado.

-Sakura: R...Ryu... - Sakura cai inconsciente depois de vê-lo, Ryu havia aparecido em pleno campo inimigo, olha a seu redor, cheio de soldados que a uma ordem saltam para cortar-lhe o pescoço. Mas Ryu não viera para lutar com soldados e sim com o seu comandante.

-Ryu: Shao Kahn! Vim oferecer um trato! - Shao Kahn e Bison o observam surpresos.

-Shao Kahn: Quem é esse humano?

-Bison: Seu nome é Ryu... Será que é tão forte e poderoso que pôde chegar até aqui sozinho?

-Shao Kahn: Hum... isso me agradou... Bem Ryu, bom trabalho, agora me intrigou. Qual é o trato?

-Ryu: Vim oferecer uma troca... minha vida pela dela...

-Shao Kahn: Uma atitude nobre, embora patética e estúpida. Pensei que era um guerreiro poderoso.

-Ryu: Eu sou e provarei agora mesmo se quiser me enfrentar!

-Shao Kahn: Hahaha! Ou tem muita coragem ou é um idiota... vou lhe dizer algo, eu também tenho uma proposta... lutará comigo se primeiro derrotar meus guarda-costas!

-Ryu: Guarda-costas? - Ryu olha para onde está Shao Kahn. Sagat, Shang Tsung, Vega, Scorpion e Motaro o encaram ameaçadoramente. - Quem será o primeiro?

-Shao Kahn: Está na sua frente... - ao dizer isto, a outra porta de acesso à arena se abre e sai uma figura que Ryu reconhece prontamente.

-Ryu: Liu Kang. - Liu Kang abre os olhos e o fita com um olhar sem piedade.

-Shao Kahn: Agora Liu Kang é meu servo e obedecerá cada ordem minha. Liu Kang, deve acabar com a vida de Ryu! Ryu, se não lutar...! - Ryu nota dois soldados que carregam Sakura e Kitana, ele tenta evitar mas o imperador volta a chamá-lo. - Sua garota morrerá! - Ryu aperta os punhos engolindo a raiva, vê que não tem outra escolha senão lutar contra Liu Kang.

-Ryu: Está bem... lutarei...

-Shao Kahn: Excelente... bem... Que comece o combate!

O público vibra enquanto Liu Kang corre até Ryu, este cerra os punhos e vendo que não tem saída, também corre direto até ele. O choque dos dois faz com que gotas da chuva saiam disparadas ao redor como se fosse uma explosão. Liu Kang atacava com seus punhos, Ryu se cobria e contra-atacava com chutes que Liu Kang também bloqueava. Era uma combinação feroz e rápida de golpes onde nenhum deles chegava a se ferir. Mas nisso o monge aumenta a força de seu ataque e apesar de se cobrir Ryu recebe fortemente o chute no braço. Não pode ficar atrás e o ataca com um soco no abdômen, tirando o ar de Liu Kang, seguido de outro golpe no rosto. Liu Kang por pouco cai, mas devolve o golpe no rosto e mais outro mandando seu oponente com um joelho no solo.

O monge guerreiro continua atacando com um chute mas o lutador japonês o agarra com as mãos para lançá-lo ao ar, mas este dá um giro de 360º e lhe aplica um chute no rosto . Ryu o recebe e cambaleia, mas antes de cair lança um chute giratório que atinge Liu Kang. Ambos caem, mas como se fosse um reflexo, imediatamente se impulsionam levantando-se e ficando em guarda. Ambos se movem em círculo, estudando seus movimentos para antecipar qualquer ataque. O olhar de fúria de Liu Kang quase o torna irreconhecível para Ryu, então ele percebe algo. Sente a energia de Liu Kang, a qual não se manifesta como antes e consegue encontrar a raiz do problema. Uma estranha onda de energia que afetava Liu Kang provinha de sua esta, na qual se podia ver um ponto do chip que tinha incrustado.

-Ryu: Liu, por favor não deixe que essa coisa te domine! - Liu não responde. A chuva continua caindo mais forte e Ryu vê que já haviam levado tanto Sakura quanto Kitana. Começava a se desesperar, a vida de sua amiga corria perigo. - Liu! Reaja!

-Bison: Jamais o fará. Ele leva com ele o chip mais poderoso que meus cientistas criaram. A única forma de libertá-lo é matando-o, Ryu. - Ryu não se move depois desse comentário de Bison, mas não baixa a guarda.

-Ryu: Não... não o matarei... mas vou libertá-lo de seu controle... durante esta luta, ele se libertará, por que ele é um guerreiro, ele tem que encontrar a si mesmo enquanto está lutando... eu sei, porque apesar de ter esse olhar, posso ver através dele... posso ver através desses falsos olhos... - um relâmpago branco se mostra, em meio a todos os vermelhos. A chuva no rosto de Ryu acentua seu sorriso de confiança, conseguindo incomodar o próprio imperador Shao Kahn.

-Shao Kahn: Esse relâmpago... não me agradou nem um pouco...

-Shang Tsung: Senhor... Será por acaso que...?

-Shao Kahn: Scorpion e Motaro, quero que vão vigiar a entrada e as portas do Coliseu. Eliminem qualquer rato que encontrarem. Shang Tsung, será melhor que você também vá, pressinto que um certo pequeno deus apareceu.

-Shang Tsung: Como disser, imperador.

-Bison: Vega e Sagat, acompanhem-nos e assegurem a área ao redor dos túneis, pontes e qualquer acesso perto daqui. - os cinco guerreiros do mal obedecem com respeito ante seus mestres e partem em seguida. Enquanto a chuva seguia caindo pesadamente, Liu Kang apenas observa, não se podia saber em que momento daria início novamente à luta, os dois adversários continuavam ali, vigiando qualquer movimento.

-Ryu: Liu... sei que quer isto... sei que encontrará a maneira de se libertar, mas neste momento tudo que posso fazer é lutar com você. Faço isso... para que nossos amigos ganhem tempo... sei que despertará... Sei que despertará! - Ryu se lança por fim, a cada passo as poças de água voam pelos ares. O lutador japonês lança seu golpe com o punho direito, Liu Kang o detém erguendo sua mão direita e aplica um contra-ataque com um chute que atinge o peito de Ryu, este recua mas não cai e ergue a vista. - Liu, sei que você pode!

O lutador japonês ataca novamente com um golpe na lateral esquerda de Liu, mas este volta a bloquear e faz o mesmo contra-ataque, entretanto Ryu dá um giro e golpeia o monge por trás, mas este consegue se inclinar para frente, erguendo sua perna para trás e lançando um chute de escorpião no rosto de Ryu que o abala. Liu se endireita e salta dando um chute giratório que joga Ryu no chão, rolando no terreno molhado.

Liu Kang corre e chuta seu oponente ainda no solo, mandando-o mais para trás, Ryu gira e consegue levantar. Dando um grito que se afoga no ecoar de um trovão dá um grande salto e cai com um chute no rosto de Liu, o japonês aproveita esse momento para atacá-lo com uma rápida sucessão de socos no corpo, terminando com um golpe por baixo da mandíbula que ergue seu oponente para cair duramente tossindo sangue. Mas o monge se levanta e ataca de novo, ambos chocam seus punhos e começam a atacar com socos e chutes que vão um após o outro sem que nenhum ceda terreno. Num momento os impactos de ambos começam a gerar fagulhas de eletricidade, era a própria energia de seu interior que estava se manifestando em cada golpe.

-Bison: Isto é magnífico. - Bison vê como Liu e Ryu golpeiam um ao outro, descarregando um impacto de energia e ambos voam pelos ares vários metros até baterem no solo. O público vibra ao ver os dois combatentes levantarem e se lançarem novamente para lutar.

...

Enquanto a luta prosseguia, atraídos pelo escândalo, Rayden, Dhalsim, Johnny Cage, Chun Li, Jaxx, Guile, Cammy, Kung Lao e Ken chegavam perto do Coliseu. Tinham que passar por dentro de uma construção com uma série de muralhas e edifícios ligados por pontes para entrar no Coliseu, que por sua vez levava à maior torre do castelo. A chuva não tornava mais fácil o trajeto, mas pelo menos isso e os relâmpagos haviam ajudado a escondê-los.

-Chun Li: Não sei porque tenho o pressentimento de que estão nos esperando.

-Rayden: É o mais provável, menina. A partir daqui teremos que nos separar. Dhalsim e eu rodearemos a muralha a caminho da torre assim veremos onde estão os demais e cuidaremos para guiá-los. Guile, você, Johnny Cage e Chun Li deverão ir de frente passando pelo edifício que liga esse Coliseu e a torre. Cammy, Kung Lao, Ken e Jaxx, vocês passarão por cima, subam pelas pontes e escadas e chegarão até onde estaremos esperando enquanto vêem o que ocorre no Coliseu. A torre é nosso destino para daí chegar ao castelo, avisaremos se encontrarmos nossos amigos.

-Jaxx: Me parece bem. - Jaxx levanta o punho, coisa que todos acham estranho. - Sei que isto parece cafona, mas considerando que podemos não voltar à Terra, quero fazer um juramento, não importa o aconteça, não deixarei de lutar até o fim. Lutaremos com tudo, por todas as pessoas que precisam de nós. - Ken também une seu punho ao de Jaxx, assim como Chun Li.

-Ken: Eu também juro.

-Kung Lao: Eu também. - todos, até Guile, fazem o mesmo, se unem nesse juramento e depois partem os três grupos. Dhalsim seguia Rayden correndo ao redor de uma das tantas grandes muralha. Ken e Cammy ao chegar num lugar alto conseguem ver em volta, e o Coliseu à distância se destacava.

-Ken: Ryu...

-Chun Li: O que disse?

-Ken: Conheço esses gritos que se vem de lá... está havendo uma luta. - Jaxx e Kung Lao ouvem o que Ken dissera.

-Jaxx: Por acaso é o Mortal Kombat, tal como Rayden disse? A menina deve estar aí arriscando sua vida.

-Ken: Se não é que Ryu tenha chegado antes e o mais certo é que tenha ido lutar.

-Kung Lao: Então não podemos perder tempo aqui, temos que chegar nesse lugar. - Kung Lao avança pela escada e chega até uma porta que derruba. Os guerreiros encontram um grupo de soldados que bebiam assistindo o show de uma dançarina dentro do que parece um salão de recreação. Os soldados vêem Kung Lao e os demais chegarem e não gostam de ter sua diversão interrompida, coisa que os enfurece e tomam suas armas para lutar.

-Jaxx: Oh oh...

...

Enquanto isso, num andar mais abaixo dentro do edifício onde se encontrava o outro grupo, Guile vai na frente de Johnny Cage e Chun Li passando por um corredor iluminado por tochas. O caminho é reto sem nenhuma surpresa à vista, coisa que o grupo acha muito estranho. Mas seguem adiante, principalmente Guile impelido pela fúria interna, não parava de lembrar a morte de seu amigo e em sua mente só pensava em vingá-lo.

-Chun Li: Esperem... não sentem como se algo se movesse? - Guile e Johnny Cage param olhando para Chun Li, se ouve um estranho ruído ao redor das paredes do túnel. Nisso Guile olha para o teto, um pouco de terra ia caindo e aumentava gradualmente.

-Guile: Corram! O teto está descendo! - ao dizer isto, o teto começa a descer mais rapidamente. Guile, Chun Li e Johnny Cage correm a toda velocidade rumo ao ponto de luz que se vê no final do túnel, o qual cada vez ficava menor e muito rápido.

-Johnny Cage: Não vamos conseguir.

-Guile: Apenas continue correndo! - o teto já chegava às suas cabeças e continuava descendo. A saída está a pouco metros, Guile toma o braço de Chun Li e a joga até a saída, Johnny Cage se lança rolando no solo e consegue sair. Ambos viram e vêem o teto já quase no chão, havia esmagado Guile. - Sonic Boom! - a poucos momentos de ser esmagado, Guile destrói uma parte da rocha e consegue sair.

-Johnny Cage: Guile, mais um pouco e pensamos que não conseguiria!

-Guile: Isso ainda não... Onde estamos? - os três olham a seu redor, era uma sala cheia de armas, espadas, lanças, machados, bolas de aço com espinhos presas a uma corrente, câmaras de tortura, chicotes, etc. E no centro estava alguém conhecido.

-Johnny Cage: Sonya! Sonya, você está bem! - Johnny Cage corre até ela, mas uma olhada rápida de Chun Li a faz agarrar o braço de Johnny Cage puxando-o para trás. Ao mesmo tempo Sonya mostrava de seu braço oculto nas costas uma corrente com uma lâmina na ponta e a lança contra o ator, que graças à ação de Chun Li só recebe um leve corte no peito. Mas o que mais lhe choca é que sua amiga o atacara.

-Chun Li: Ela está sendo controlada, veja seus olhos. - o olhar de Sonya perdera o brilho da vida que possuía antes e um objeto estranho estava incrustado em sua testa, sinais de que ela já não estava do seu lado.

-Johnny Cage: Maldição... - Guile se coloca frente a Sonya, querendo enfrentá-la. Ambos se preparam para lutar, mas Chun Li se manifesta.

-Chun Li: Sigam em frente, eu me encarregarei dela. Vou recuperá-la, prometo.

-Guile: Tem certeza de que pode cuidar disso?

-Chun Li: Tenho. E sei que não podemos perder mais tempo aqui, é preciso que vão. Garanto que alcançaremos vocês. - Guile e Johnny Cage a fitam, confiando em sua firmeza avançam passando por Sonya. Esta reage depois que estão às suas costas e lança a corrente, mas justo quando passa por Chun Li, esta dá um chute certeiro na lâmina e a destrói. - Sonya! Pensei ter dito que lutaria com você! - Sonya vira para Chun Li sem fazer nenhum gesto, apenas dá uns passos adiante se aproximando enquanto gira a corrente.

Guile e Johnny Cage avançam passando essa sala, cruzam por uma porta e encontram um lugar aterrador, haviam chegado ao que parece um precipício e diante deles uma ponte de pedra que leva a outra construção também de pedra. A ponte que tinha 200 metros de extensão e uma largura para apenas duas pessoas era o único caminho e abaixo estava uma queda não tão grande, Guile calcula que são cerca de 5 metros, mas o problema não era a altura, e sim que o fundo estava coberto por afiadas estacas de metal que saíam do chão.

-Johnny Cage: Oh, que bela vista... Preciso dizer que tome cuidado onde pisa?

-Guile: Não. - Guile e Johnny Cage caminham, estavam na metade da ponte quando uma estranha serpente metálica desliza atrás deles e num abrir e fechar de olhos ataca se enrolando na perna de Johnny Cage, pegando-o de surpresa, a serpente o arrasta para baixo. Guile reage e o pega pelo braço.

-Johnny Cage: Aaah! Mas o quê? - a estranha serpente ainda puxava Johnny Cage para baixo junto com Guile. O ator estava balançando no ar.

-Guile: Livre-se dessa coisa!

-Johnny Cage: Espere um pouco, tá? - Johnny Cage vira para a serpente com sua mão livre e começa a gerar energia para disparar. A serpente se desenrola de sua perna, fazendo Guile perder o equilíbrio puxando Johnny Cage com toda sua força, mas conseguem manobrar para cair sobre a ponte. Ambos vêem como a serpente desliza para trás até se introduzir na palma da mão de quem a controla. - É Scorpion... - Guile se levanta encarando o novo oponente que cruzara seu caminho. Scorpion estava bem em frente, entre eles e a entrada até o outro edifício.

-Guile: Cage... já conhece este lugar, não é?

-Johnny Cage: Sim, já estive aqui antes, se bem que não foram férias...

-Guile: Bem... quero que siga em frente enquanto eu me encarrego dessa coisa.

-Johnny Cage: O quê? Vai enfrentar Scorpion sozinho? Olha cara, sei que é forte, mas esse é um demônio que se supõe que já estava morto e olha, está aí de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Guile: Fantasma ou seja o que for, eu me livro dele. Você tem mais possibilidades de chegar mais rápido onde está esse Shao Kahn... o que importa agora é a segurança de nossos amigos... deixarei a vingança pessoal para depois. - Cage observa Guile, estava muito determinado, o que termina por convencê-lo.

-Johnny Cage: Está bem... se acabar com este cara garanta que Chun Li venha. Eu já terei acabado com Shao Kahn quando chegarem lá! - Johnny Cage vai direto correndo até Scorpion e salta por cima dele dando um giro. Scorpion não faz nada e o deixa passar tranqüilamente, o ator vai e entra no edifício.

Ficam apenas Guile e Scorpion rodeados por um céu cheio de relâmpagos vermelhos, num cenário em que aquele que cair encontrará a morte. Ambos se encaram atenciosamente por um curto momento, se estudam, esperam para dar o primeiro golpe no momento exato. Os olhos sem pupilas de Scorpion se abrem de repente, levanta sua mão direita com a palma aberta e daí sai a serpente metálica, disparada contra Guile.

-Scorpion: Venha cá!

No outro edifício, Johnny Cage já havia entrado num salão espaçoso o qual no centro do teto tinha uma espécie de candelabro cheio de espinhos mortais. O lugar era iluminado por algumas tochas e estava deserto, pelo menos parecia. Ao dar uns passos ao centro, o piso começa a tremer.

-Johnny Cage: Mas que droga? Outra vez? - de repente de um lado, sai do chão uma parede de barras de ferro, logo outras três formando uma jaula que prende Johnny Cage.

-Bem vindo, esta é a jaula da morte...

-Johnny Cage: Não sei por que não esperava um nome assim... Saia de uma vez, não tenha medo! - o candelabro de pontas afiadas desce e com ele a parte de cima da jaula, pendurado nele estava o lutador da máscara e a garra na mão direita, que salta para ficar preso junto a Johnny Cage. - Ora, voltamos a nos encontrar... Vega.

-Vega: Esse é meu nome... é o nome apropriado. É a forma em que se mesclam a beleza e a morte em mim... - Vega tira sua máscara, revelando seu rosto, só para lamber sua garra. - Minha garra está coberta de delicioso sangue, provará o seu também e terá a morte perfeita. O tênue ponto entre a beleza e o terror de uma morte dolorosa, esse é meu estilo, nunca houve ninguém que tenha escapado da minha garra sagrada.

-Johnny Cage: Chama de sagradas essas facas enferrujadas? Então minha cozinha é um lugar sagrado. Pare de falar bobagens que me enjoa, além do mais, diga se o seu rosto de menina já foi capa de alguma revista ou foi considerado um dos mais sexys do ano pela revista People, como o meu.

-Vega: Ha, é engraçado. - Vega volta a colocar sua máscara e prepara sua garra. - De qualquer forma será uma pena eliminar você, Johnny Cage, mas considere-se com sorte, não é qualquer um que é capaz de admirar minha dança mortal. - Vega se lança dando piruetas dignas de um ginasta e ataca com sua garra.

...

De volta ao lugar onde havia chegado o outro grupo formado por Ken, Kung Lao, Jaxx e Cammy, já haviam se livrado dos inimigos que encontraram ao entrar numa parte do forte do edifício de pedra, todos os soldados de Kahn estavam jogados por todo o lugar, o qual estava um desastre.

-Jaxx: Esse foi um bom exercício, mas agora vamos em frente.

-Kung Lao: Esperem um momento... Não sei porque mas tenho a sensação de que algo ruim aconteceu.

-Cammy: Não podemos nos arriscar a ajudar os nossos, temos que seguir adiante. - diz deixando todos apreensivos.

-Ken: Bom, podemos fazer isto: Vocês vão diretamente para essa algazarra enquanto eu volto para esperar Guile, Chun Li e Johnny.

-Kung Lao: Não posso pedir que faça isso.

-Ken: Não precisa pedir, farei com prazer. Além do mais só me desviarei um pouco, não tem problema. - Ken sai por uma janela e salta até tubos horizontais que estão presos a uma parede para cair sobre o teto do andar de baixo.

-Cammy: É valente, mas espero que não vá lamentar por isso.

-Kung Lao: É um guerreiro, assim como ele todos estamos preparados para morrer na batalha. Vamos. - Kung Lao vai pelas escadas seguido por Cammy e Jaxx se atrasara.

-Jaxx: "Espero que esse comentário não chegue a se cumprir."

...

Uma bola de aço com espinhos gira presa numa corrente até bater num muro, Chun Li havia se agachado a tempo evitando o golpe mortal e dá um chute no abdômen de Sonya, afastando-a um pouco de onde está. Sonya parecia não ter sentido o golpe e volta a atacar com sua arma, Chun Li voltar a esquivar dando um salto lateral com pirueta, mas uma segunda volta da arma vinha e Chun Li sabe por isso ao cair volta a se impulsionar e chega à parede onde está uma lança. Bate seus pés no muro, toma a lança e salta evitando a arma de Sonya.

A agente da Interpol cai de pé atrás de Sonya, esta não vira mas manda sua arma ao girar rapidamente, porém Chun Li a intercepta com a lança, fazendo com que a corrente se enrole nela e consiga contra-atacar tirando sua arma. Sonya é jogada contra um muro duramente, mas não demora muito para voltar a ficar de pé.

-Chun Li: Ainda estamos começando, hein? - Sonya se lança, dando vários golpes que Chun Li consegue bloquear e dar um chute giratório que manda sua rival contra outro muro. Chun Li salta para terminar com um chute voador, mas Sonya vira e com um chicote na mão envolve o pescoço de Chun Li e a joga fortemente na parede e depois no solo, então puxa o chicote enquanto mantém seu pé sobre o corpo da agente.

A vida de Chun Li estava por um fio, mas esta contra-ataca girando seu corpo e ergue seu pé pisando no chicote, dessa forma puxando Sonya para recebê-la com um chute no rosto, fazendo-a soltar a arma. Mas ela não desiste e agarra uma clava com espinhos e se lança, Chun Li evita com dificuldade os dois primeiros golpes mas o terceiro rasga suas costas tirando sangue, e recebe um chute que a derruba. Estando no solo Sonya ataca sem piedade com as duas mãos em sua clava mas justo antes Chun Li havia se virado com duas lâminas em forma de lua que prendem a arma de Sonya, que não deixa de fazer força empurrando a clava até Chun Li. - Pare agora mesmo!

-Sonya: Não... o senhor Bison disse... disse que você deve morrer...

-Chun Li: Sonya... o maldito do Bison não vai destruir outra vida... Não permitirei! - Chun Li com suas armas consegue tirar a clava a Sonya e imediatamente se levanta para atacar. - Lighting Kick!

-Sonya: Aaaaaargghh! - Sonya recebe uma chuva de chutes que terminam por jogá-la fortemente numa parede. A loira cai muito ferida, cuspindo sangue.

-Chun Li: Sonya? - porém Sonya volta a levantar se apoiando na parede e se vira para Chun Li. Um silêncio se apodera do lugar por alguns momentos, enquanto Chun Li vê como Sonya deixa seus braços flexionados a seus lados enquanto aperta os punhos. Nisso, partículas de luz giram ao redor de suas mãos cada vez mais rápido formando uma espécie de anéis. - A-atacará com uma espécie de energia... também conhece esse elemento de ataque... Sonya, pare porque senão serei obrigada a usar o mesmo ataque! - no entanto Sonya não escuta e manda seu ataque.

-Sonya: Energy Ring! - os anéis de energia saem disparados até Chun Li, que num gesto de concentração faz um movimento similar ao de Sonya e ergue suas mãos abertas para frente.

-Chun Li: Kii-Kou-Ken! - os dois poderes se chocam criando uma esfera de energia que se mantém no meio de ambas, nenhuma cede e mandam sua energia para ganhar. Nesse momento, a faixa que Sonya tem na cabeça se rasga devido à expulsão de energia que jorra do ponto de impacto, Chun Li chega a ver um objeto em forma de triângulo na testa de Sonya.

-Chun Li: Isso... isso deve ser... Sonya, liberte-se de seu controle! - Chun Li baixa suas mãos permitindo que a energia vá direto até ela mas já havia se movido e lança um poderoso chute que já vinha com a energia do Kii-Kou-Ken, usando a energia dela e de Sonya consegue empurrá-la o suficiente para explodir atingindo ambas, mas antes o chute de Chun Li havia chegado até a testa de Sonya atingindo o objeto, destruindo-o. As duas mulheres são jogadas para lados opostos abrindo buracos nas paredes, caindo momentos depois desacordadas.

...

Outra luta se realizava ao mesmo tempo na ponte entre o local onde está Chun Li e onde está Johnny Cage, cuja queda resultaria em morrer espetado nas afiadas estacas que saem do chão. Scorpion havia disparado de sua mão sua estranha serpente metálica, cujo alcance ainda não parecia ter mostrado seu limite. O disparo foi rápido e conseguiu acertar o ombro esquerdo de Guile, pego de surpresa.

Scorpion move seu braço direito para trás ao mesmo tempo que a arma volta a sua mão rapidamente puxando Guile, este não pode se livrar e Scorpion aproveita isso para aplicar-lhe um severo golpe que manda o coronel pelos ares caindo de costas na ponte.

-Guile: Aarh! Maldito filho da... - Guile abre os olhos vendo como Scorpion saltara e caía sobre ele preparando seu joelho, Guile rola para trás esquivando o ataque por muito pouco e Scorpion desce batendo o joelho na ponte, provocando um pequeno tremor, pedaços de pedra caem. - Agora é minha vez, miserável.

Guile acerta dois socos no rosto de Scorpion, enviando um chute em seguida, mas o ninja se adianta e agarra sua perna, Guile vê isto com preocupação e em seguida Scorpion gira lançando Guile para cima, este trata de impedir mas não consegue, tendo que fazer uma pirueta para cair com metade do corpo fora da ponte, estando na beirada Scorpion o chuta no estômago empurrando-o mais para fora, o ninja volta a chutar mas Guile reage golpeando-o na perna.

O militar se levanta e chuta a outra perna de Scorpion, seguido de um golpe no peito mandando o ninja para trás a ponto de cair, mas sua grande agilidade lhe permite dar uma cambalhota e cair com as mãos na borda, ao baixar seus pés, se chocam com a parte de baixo da ponte para se impulsionar e cair com um chute em Guile que o manda pelo solo deslizando com uma perna para fora da ponte. Ao erguer os olhos, a serpente de Scorpion havia saído disparada direto a seu rosto, Guile consegue esquivar e só se arranha. Quando Scorpion recolhe a serpente Guile a segura e aproveita o impulso para ir até Scorpion e dar-lhe um poderoso chute que joga o ninja para fora da ponte.

-Guile: Consegui! - mas antes de cair, a serpente de Scorpion se move no ar e se enrosca na ponte, para depois puxá-lo sobre Guile e em seguida cair a toda velocidade em cima do militar. O impacto provoca um forte abalo e abre várias fendas na ponte. O ninja se levanta, vitorioso põe seu pé sobre o peito de Guile que estava muito ferido. Não contente com isso Scorpion afunda seu pé causando-lhe mais dor.

-Scorpion: Humano patético... - diz com sua voz espectral enquanto manda um soco direto no rosto de Guile. - Sua era terminou. - Scorpion aplica uma série de severos golpes no rosto de Guile afundando sua cabeça duramente na superfície da ponte. Scorpion aparentemente cansado desse repetitivo castigo se levanta e com sua mão direita aberta para cima libera sua serpente, a qual se move em ondas para o alto, para descer rapidamente e se encaixar no braço direito de Guile.

-Guile: Aaaaarrhh! - a serpente de Scorpion volta para cima para cair outra vez e cravar sua lâmina na perna esquerda, Scorpion põe seu pé no pescoço de Guile para evitar que se levantasse e depois manda sua serpente direto ao seu abdômen.

Seu sangue escorria pela superfície da ponte, estava muito ferido e não podia se libertar desse castigo. Mas em sua mente vê a imagem de seu amigo Charlie, como se pudesse falar com ele, então lembra a promessa que fez a si mesmo, de vingá-lo, de chegar até Bison, e não podia morrer nesse lugar. Fazendo um esforço coloca seus braços abertos e suas mãos para baixo com seus dedos tratando de agarrar o piso. Guile se concentrava mais e mais e suas mãos penetravam na pedra, sua energia estava sendo enviada.

-Scorpion: O que pensa que está fazendo? - Scorpion lança sua serpente no ombro direito de Guile, este sofre mas não interrompe sua concentração, Scorpion tira a serpente do ombro e aponta a seu rosto. - Adeus, escória humana. - a serpente sai disparada mas no último momento Guile consegue esquivá-la e a arma de Scorpion se crava na ponte. Guile sorri para Scorpion.

-Guile: Seu fim chegou. Sonic Boom! - Guile dispara sua energia para baixo explodindo a parte da ponte onde estão, que se parte em pedaços e os dois caem. Mas Guile já tinha se movido e agarra Scorpion pelas roupas dando um chute com sua perna direita cheia de energia e dando um giro de 360º o atinge com o impacto da energia e manda Scorpion direto contra as estacas que atravessam seu corpo. Mas Guile ainda caía, e justo antes de morrer dá outro giro e um segundo ataque de seu chute lança outra rajada de energia destruindo uma série de estacas, caindo no solo livre da armadilha mortal, mas ao tocar no chão cai de mau jeito com sua perna esquerda, ferindo-a.

-Guile: Aaaghh! Droga. - Guile cai de joelhos, mas vê que continua vivo e a seu redor esses espinhos mortais manchados de sangue, e no chão alguns esqueletos espalhados. - Bom... agora, o que me resta é descobrir como sair daqui e chegar até Bison... - mancando, Guile se move até a borda onde tem que escalar para chegar ao topo, coisa difícil com sua perna nesse estado mas não impossível, mesmo porque já esteve em situações parecidas.

Ao começar a escalar se detém ouvindo passos que parecem o galope de um cavalo, estranha isso e desce para poder ver de onde vêm, os sons vinham de baixo. O animal se aproxima dele, uma respiração estranha se ouve, ao surgir a figura, Guile vê pasmo como uma figura com braços está sobre o corpo de um cavalo e chifres na cabeça, a cauda do cavalo era longa e parecia coberta de metal. - Mas que diabos é isso...

-Humano impertinente. - se escuta a voz do monstro se aproximando a poucos metros de Guile. - Derrotou Scorpion... mas não o fará comigo... Eu sou Motaro, o mais forte dos centauros! - Guile observa a criatura, não podia acreditar que teria que lutar com tal monstro, principalmente quando estava muito ferido e com seus ferimentos ainda sangrando.

-Guile: Só tenho uma chance... atacar primeiro e derrubá-lo com um só golpe. - Guile se apóia na borda da saliência rochosa para se escorar e reunir poder em seus punhos. Motaro só caminha se aproximando de Guile, este aperta seus dentes, concentra toda sua energia nos punhos e nesse momento abre seus olhos completamente. - Sonic Boom! - Guile manda seu ataque de energia, o qual destrói vários espinhos, mas Motaro havia desaparecido da vista do militar, que olha para cima percebendo muito tarde que o centauro saltara para cair com suas patas em seu rosto.

Guile cai sentindo fortemente esse golpe, se dá conta a tempo que Motaro estava prestes a pisá-lo mas consegue rolar no solo, porém a criatura já havia atacado com sua cauda golpeando-o para que batesse na parede. Nesse momento, Guile já não podia levantar, estava muito ferido e Motaro sabia, por isso prepara seu golpe final.

...

Enquanto isso, lá fora, os trovões retumbam, dentro do próximo prédio tudo era um silêncio fúnebre no local iluminado pelo fogo de tochas, o silêncio se quebra pelo barulho de metal se chocando. As garras de Vega haviam acertado uma parede da jaula, Johnny Cage aproveita para lançar um chute na cabeça de Vega, mas o assassino o esquiva agachando-se e enviando um corte na outra perna de Cage, este geme e levanta sua perna segurando-a, Vega continua lançando cortes que o ator apenas esquiva saltando em um pé.

-Johnny Cage: Espera, espera... wooo! - o ator dá um pequeno salto para trás esquivando um corte e contra-ataca golpeando o rosto de Vega, que instintivamente recua pondo suas mãos sobre a máscara, como se conferisse se tudo estava bem.

-Vega: Não deve... tocar no meu rosto! - Vega envia o golpe de sua garra, Johnny Cage dá um giro para esquivá-lo e receber Vega com dois golpes no peito, este o golpeia no rosto com seu punho esquerdo e em seguida o toma pelos cabelos puxando-o para trás para preparar sua garra e cravá-la no corpo de Cage, mas este se adianta e puxa a trança de Vega antes que pudesse atacá-lo, então o puxa para baixo ao mesmo tempo que o golpeia na lateral.

Cage aproveita que ainda segura a trança para puxá-lo até ele e recebê-lo com um soco no rosto e repetir rapidamente o castigo mais duas vezes. Vega se enfurece e dá um chute no abdômen e outro no rosto de Cage. Ambos se separam sentindo os golpes, mas Vega está mais preocupado com os golpes recebidos no rosto, apesar da máscara o proteger, sentiu duramente os golpes.

-Johnny Cage: O que foi? Tem medo de ter quebrado seu nariz?

-Vega: Está brincando com fogo, Cage... - Vega se lança sobre o ator, este não espera e o recebe com um chute giratório, mas Vega o esquiva saltando para cima, topando com o teto da jaula e se impulsionando para cair rapidamente sobre as costas de Cage e rasgá-las violentamente.

-Johnny Cage: Aaaarrh! - o sangue começa a fluir em suas costas das três feridas, marca da garra de Vega, Johnny Cage trata de se levantar e contra-atacar, mas Vega esquiva seu golpe dando piruetas para trás e saltando até uma parede para se impulsionar de novo e voar como uma bala até ele e cortá-lo no braço esquerdo. O ator cai com um joelho no solo com sua mão direita sobre a ferida que recebera. - Droga, é muito rápido.

-Vega: Lhe direi algo. Minha garra é como eu. Se alimenta do sangue do oponente, e ao vê-lo sangrar só o que lhe causa são ânsias por mais desse líquido, esse delicioso líquido vermelho.

-Johnny Cage: Ah é? Pois meu sangue não é grátis, o cliente terá que pagar por ele com uma surra. - Vega ataca com sua garra, mas falha, Johnny Cage tenta atacar mas recebe um pontapé do assassino, o ator não desiste e ataca com golpes e chutes mas seu rival se move muito rápido de um lado a outro esquivando todo golpe que manda e tendo a oportunidade o rasga no braço direito.

Johnny Cage recua encostando numa parede da jaula, mas vê como Vega avança e salta para o teto se agarrando nas barras da jaula. Vega o vê e salta segurando no teto com sua mão esquerda em frente a Cage e com sua garra livre para atacá-lo. O ator se balança para trás para evitar a primeira investida, mas um segundo ataque de Vega o obriga a se mover com as mãos, girando até um lado e usando esse impulso para atacar Vega com dois chutes, este não se solta e responde com outro chute.

Nesse momento Cage se solta agarrando a perna de Vega, e ao cair o puxa para baixo batendo fortemente no solo. Vega se ressente duramente do golpe nas costas e não vê vir um segundo ataque, Johnny Cage se lançou sem piedade com uma joelhada bem na máscara de Vega, partindo-a em duas. O rosto de Vega é golpeado e de uma forma muito dolorosa, rapidamente se afasta rolando até um canto.

-Vega: Você... como se atreveu?...Maldito seja... Meu rosto, meu belo rosto! - Vega leva as mãos à face e ao olhar as palmas, estão sujas de sangue. O assassino olha para Cage com seu nariz sangrando e seu lábio superior partido.

-Johnny Cage: Hehehe! Ficou melhor desse jeito.

-Vega: Vai me pagar! Não pense que sairá vivo daqui, porque não permitirei! - Johnny Cage se prepara, se põe em guarda à espera do que Vega pudesse fazer. - Chegou a hora da sua morte! - Vega salta para trás agarrando-se na jaula se lança para cair sobre o candelabro de espinhos. Vega puxa com sua mão esquerda uma corrente que aciona um mecanismo fazendo o candelabro descer, dando impulso com seu peso, Vega o gira apontando os espinhos para Johnny Cage.

-Johnny Cage: Oh, isso não parece bom. - Vega se balança usando a corrente e seus pés para que o candelabro fosse direto até o ator, que salta para evitá-lo mas Vega já esperava e crava suas garras no lado direito do peito de Johnny Cage. - Aaaarrhhh!

-Vega: Ha ha, entendeu tarde demais, estúpido. Esta é uma armadilha dupla, para poder evitar o ataque deste candelabro tem que saltar e é onde estarei esperando. - Vega dá um chute que manda Johnny Cage contra um canto. Vega realiza outra vez o movimento e balança o candelabro até Johnny Cage, que ao vê-lo levanta com todas as forças e com grande dificuldade, subindo na jaula para evitá-lo com mais rapidez mas Vega o alcança e finca sua garra na perna direita. Cage cai dolorosamente no piso ante a risada maníaca de Vega.

-Johnny Cage: Aaarrrrrhhhh!

-Vega: Hahahahaha! Este será seu fim! - Vega volta a balançar o candelabro na direção do ator.

-Johnny Cage: Não... não posso... meu fim tem que ser adiado porque prometi a Liu Kang e Sonya... - Vega prepara o candelabro e vai com toda força até o ator que não se move, não pode saltar com sua perna ferida mas se mantém de pé, seu corpo ensangüentado começa a se cobrir de energia e emaná-la através de suas mãos na forma de uma luz flamejante. O candelabro já estava prestes a atravessá-lo quando... -Tome isto! SHADOW BOLT! - Johnny Cage solta sua energia, disparando-a pelas mãos, um raio de energia verde destrói o candelabro, todos os espinhos saem voando por todos os lados e o raio atravessa e atinge Vega.

-Vega: AAAAGHHH! - Vega é levado pela energia até uma parede da jaula e passa através dela, destruindo as barras. Vega cai inconsciente, totalmente fora de combate.

-Johnny Cage: Você mereceu, maldito psicopata maluco... Aaagh! - Cage sente sua ferida, movendo-se lentamente sai da jaula pelo buraco feito por Vega, à sua frente está um corredor que o conduziria até a saída, pelo menos é o que pensa, por isso vai até lá. Mas pára ao escutar palmas e passos que se aproximam.

-Bem, excelente luta. Derrotou Vega e o fez muito bem.

-Johnny Cage: O quê? Quem é? - um ser muito alto se detém frente ao guerreiro ferido.

-Meu nome é Sagat, sou o melhor guerreiro de Bison e não posso deixar que passe por aqui.- Sagat manda um tremendo e rápido golpe no abdômen de Johnny Cage tirando-lhe todo o ar, o ator já não podia ficar de pé e fica pendurado no punho de Sagat. - Vamos, o que foi, já está acabado? - Sagat o empurra para trás, e com problemas Johnny Cage consegue se manter de pé.

-Johnny Cage: O quê? Não estou acabado e vou provar agora mesmo. - Cage se lança com grande força até Sagat, que o espera parado onde estava sem se mover. - Shadow uppercut! - Cage salta deixando sombras em seu caminho e acerta seu punho sob a mandíbula de Sagat. Porém o grande lutador tailandês não é movido, ante o incrédulo olhar de Cage.

-Sagat: Patético! - Sagat lança um chute em Cage, o impacto é grande e derruba o ator, já sem poder levantar. Sagat se aproxima e o toma pelo pescoço levantando-o sem que Johnny Cage tivesse força para poder fazer algo. Sagat prepara seu punho direito para o golpe final.

Assim como Cage, Guile estava nas mesmas condições a ponto de morrer, estava preso na parede com os chifres de Motaro fazendo pressão em seu peito o suficiente para feri-lo e mantê-lo em agonia ainda sem matá-lo.

-Motaro: Pronto para morrer?

-Sagat: Este é o golpe final. - cada vilão dizia isso para sua presa, nem Guile nem Johnny Cage podiam se livrar de seu castigo por estarem seriamente feridos pelas lutas anteriores. O ataque final de seus oponentes por fim chega para terminar com as vidas de ambos guerreiros.

Mas justo no último momento, Sagat e Motaro são atacados por forças externas. Motaro recebe uma energia flamejante que o manda arrastando-se contra as estacas, deixando Guile no solo. Sagat havia recebido um chute no rosto que deixara rastros de gelo na pele, tendo que soltar Cage para fitar seu agressor. Ambos perguntam pelo nome do adversário que os impedira de eliminar seus inimigos.

-Meu nome é Ken Masters.

-Sou Sub-Zero.

Sagat fitava o ninja a sua frente enquanto limpava o gelo em seu rosto, enquanto em outro lado sob a ponte, Motaro fazia uma careta de irritação ante a aparição do lutador loiro. Ambas as lutas estavam a ponto de começar.

...

Um relâmpago cai, a chuva havia cessado há poucos momentos mas o cenário ainda estava com poças de água. Liu Kang e Ryu observam um ao outro a ponto de começar novamente com a luta. Ambos já estavam exaustos e machucados pelos golpes que trocaram, mas ainda não haviam atacado com suas técnicas mais poderosas e isso era o que Ryu temia.

-Ryu: Quanto mais? Quanto mais poderemos resistir? Tem que haver algum jeito de tirar o controle que tem sobre Liu... a única forma é arriscar minha vida e atacá-los... os dois... - Ryu olha para onde se encontram Bison e Shao Kahn. O sorriso sinistro de Bison pode ser visto iluminado pela luz de um relâmpago.


	9. Batalha pela Terra

**Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat**

**A Batalha pelos Reinos**

**Capítulo 9: Batalha pela Terra**

* * *

><p>Outworld.<p>

Quatro guardas de Shao Kahn entram num aposento amplo, era uma espécie de calabouço com correntes presas à parede. Dois carregavam a colegial Sakura, com graves ferimentos que colocavam sua vida em risco, e a depositam sobre uma mesa, com seu sangue se espalhando. Outros dois traziam aquela que foi a oponente da garota em sua luta anterior, Kitana, que permanecia inconsciente.

- O que faremos com ela? - diz um dos guardas referindo-se a Sakura.

-O imperador só ordenou que a trouxéssemos. Se morrer ou não, não é problema nosso.

-E a princesa Kitana?

-Melhor que não morra, é a filha do imperador. Nossas vidas correriam perigo. - diz assustando seus companheiros.

-Suas vidas correm perigo agora mesmo... - se escuta uma voz que ressoa em todo o lugar, com um sinistro eco. - ...se não sumirem daqui nesse instante.

-O quê?...Quem disse isso? - os guardas deixam as jovens, se preocupando com sua própria segurança ante o temor daquela voz. Nisso um guarda olha para as sombras, onde vê um par de olhos brilhando. Uma figura emerge da escuridão soltando pequenos raios a seu redor.

-Ali! É Rayden! - os guardas sacam suas armas, mas recuam pelo temor infundido por esse deus. Mas não notam que outra figura aparece atrás deles, toma as cabeças de dois guardas e bate uma contra a outra deixando-os inconscientes. O líder dos guardas olha para o responsável. - É outro!

-Rayden: Dhalsim, termine com eles e venha rápido.

-Guarda: Terminar com..? - os guardas vêem como Dhalsim faz estranhos movimentos com suas mãos, eles recuam temerosos pelo aspecto desse guerreiro. Nisso Dhalsim lança seus punhos e seus braços se esticam até golpear os rostos dos guardas, que caem desmaiados.

-Dhalsim: O que foi? - Dhalsim se aproxima de Rayden, que está junto a Sakura, vendo como estava ferida calcula que só tem poucos minutos de vida, estava perdendo muito sangue.

-Rayden: Acha que pode fazer algo?

-Dhalsim: Esta feridas são fortes, mas ela demonstrou que também é, o mínimo que posso fazer é dar o mesmo esforço. - Dhalsim coloca suas mãos sobre o corpo de Sakura. As mãos do curandeiro brilham com uma cor dourada e os ferimentos no corpo da garota começam a fechar e a cicatrizar pouco a pouco, ela reage de repente tossindo fortemente e se agitando ao lembrar onde estava.

-Sakura: Aah! Ryu!... Hã? Que... que houve? - Sakura abre os olhos respirando com dificuldade, sua visão se aclarava gradualmente, mas ainda permanecia agitada.

-Rayden: Calma Sakura. Está a salvo. - Sakura abre bem os olhos para notar a silhueta de Rayden, que ao ver que estava bem, desvia sua atenção até Kitana, recostada sobre outra espécie de maca de madeira.

-Sakura: Rayden... Que... onde estou...? - perguntava confusa, ainda mais ao lembrar a luta que teve e não sentir nenhuma ferida da batalha.

-Dhalsim: Sobreviveu a sua primeira prova, mas isto ainda não acabou. - Rayden toca o pescoço de Kitana, sentindo sua pulsação, estava muito ferida embora não tanto quanto Sakura.

-Rayden: Kitana... sou eu... - Rayden segura a nuca da princesa, que abre os olhos e consegue pronunciar algumas palavras fracamente.

-Kitana: Ray... den...

-Rayden: Tudo ficará bem, num momento estará conosco em sua melhor forma. - Rayden abre espaço para que Dhalsim cure os ferimentos de Kitana, Sakura observa a sua volta os guardas inconscientes, o que retorna seus pensamentos à batalha que estava ocorrendo.

-Sakura: Rayden, o que houve? Lembro que antes de perder os sentidos vi Ryu, tenho certeza disso.

-Rayden: Sim eu sei. Ele está se sacrificando, nos dando tempo para atacar.

-Sakura: Então temos que ir rápido ajudá-lo! - Rayden vira até Sakura, esse olhar de enorme valor que tinha o fazia querer segui-la, dizer que sim e ir com tudo o que tem para lançar-se direto contra o inimigo, mas por sua sabedoria e experiência como deus sabe que não se pode ir cego para a batalha, e neste momento dependiam muito dos movimentos que ordenara, por isso qualquer passo em falso seria fatal.

-Rayden: Não se preocupe, Ryu ficará bem, desde que nos mantenhamos atentos.

-Kitana: A menina tem muita energia...

-Rayden: Kitana, já está bem. - Kitana se levanta ajudada por Dhalsim, ainda estava desconcertada por não saber bem o que ocorria. - Kitana... Sabe de algo, lembra o que te fizeram para que lutasse contra nós?

-Kitana: Não... não lembro de nada desde... desde que encontrei Bison...

-Rayden: Sim... ele foi a causa de tudo isto, até colocar nossos amigos contra nós...

-Kitana: Lamento Rayden... não fui forte o suficiente para resistir.

-Rayden: Ninguém teria sido, o poder desse homem iguala o de Shao Kahn, e neste momento não tenho força suficiente para enfrentá-lo. Apenas Ryu e Liu Kang podem.

-Dhalsim: E eles estão lutando entre si. - Kitana e Sakura se espantam ao ouvir isso, Rayden aperta seus punhos ao saber disso, era o que temia.

-Sakura: Como sabe?

-Dhalsim: Posso sentir seus corações e energias se chocarem. Posso sentir a alma de Liu Kang, seu coração foi engolido por uma sombra, uma mão maligna o está controlando. - dizia enquanto seus olhos brilhavam intensamente com uma luz dourada. Rayden apertava com força seus punhos ao comprovar também o que ocorria, era o que mas temia, agora suas duas esperanças estavam encurraladas diminuindo a força uma da outra.

-Kitana: Liu... - Kitana se decide e vai até a saída do calabouço, Rayden tenta detê-la chamando sua atenção.

-Rayden: Espere Kitana! Não pode se arriscar a ir direto novamente contra o inimigo.

-Kitana: Rayden... nunca imaginei que perder seus poderes te daria tanto medo. - Rayden olha direto em seus olhos enquanto Kitana com uma atitude serena embora por dentro estivesse a ponto de explodir, seguia dizendo o que pensava. - Se ficarmos aqui esperando, Liu morrerá. Nós lhe devemos muito e o mínimo que podemos fazer é arriscar nossas vidas por ele. - Rayden se aproxima de Kitana com seus olhos faiscando, diante do que Kitana não mostrava nenhuma reação. Dhalsim e Sakura apenas assistiam.

-Rayden: Se uso o que resta de meu poder, se abro caminho para você, frente a Bison e Shao Kahn... O que faria?

-Kitana: Cortaria suas cabeças.

-Rayden: Não pode fazer isso! Seu poder ultrapassa em muito o seu.

-Kitana: Não é necessário que me diga. Mas ao tentar, daria tempo para que este feiticeiro da Terra possa curar Liu Kang. - Rayden observa a Kitana demoradamente, havia tirado sua máscara e seu rosto estava completamente sem emoção, sério com seu olhar firme, apenas uma lágrima mostrava sentimento. Rayden solta um suspiro profundo antes de falar.

-Rayden: Atacaremos. Os pegaremos de surpresa, mas tem que seguir minhas ordens. - Kitana concorda, Sakura se alegra ao ouvir isso e se prepara para a batalha. Rayden sai do calabouço comandando os três guerreiros, passando por um corredor e escadas chegam a um terraço que leva à cidadela. - Esse é o Coliseu, a arena principal para o torneio Mortal Kombat, onde os combates mais sanguinários se realizam. - diz apontando um estádio mergulhado na terra. - Nossos amigos, Jaxx, Chun Li, Guile, Kung Lao, Ken, Johnny Cage, Cammy, Sub-Zero e com sorte Sonya já recuperada, estarão a caminho ou enfrentando os guerreiros de Bison e Shao Kahn. Pode sentir algo, Dhalsim?

-Dhalsim: O campo de energia chacra é confuso aqui, porém os pontos cósmicos que tem explodido em diversas partes me dão uma vaga idéia. Guile e Johnny Cage caíram feridos. As duas mulheres, suas energias se encontram muito fracas. Kung Lao, Cammy e Jaxx estão bem, seguem seu caminho.

-Rayden: E quanto a Sub-Zero e Ken?

-Dhalsim: Há dois pontos onde um conjunto de energias estão se chocando violentamente, não muito distantes entre si. Podem ser eles.

-Rayden: Maldição... só podemos esperar que se saiam bem. Nosso objetivo é salvar Ryu e Liu para que possam derrotar Shao Kahn num Mortal Kombat e com isso libertar as almas.

-Sakura: Tem que fazer tudo isso para libertar as almas? Não podem pular essa parte de enfrentar o grande chefão?

-Rayden: Hã? Não, não podemos. A regra é que temos que vencê-lo para que perca o controle sobre as almas do mundo e assim liberá-las até a Terra e fechar a ponte que mantém conectado este mundo com o reino da Terra.

-Kitana: A menos que...

-Rayden: Kitana, lembrou de algo?

-Kitana: Não sei, tenho lapsos do que houve, mas lembro de antes de me capturarem. Uma máquina, uma grande, com um grande canhão. Bison na frente dela, com a qual podo abrir esse grande portal por onde entrou o poder de Shao Kahn...

-Dhalsim: Lembro de ter visto os inimigos com aparelhos mecânicos que abriam portais para desaparecer.

-Sakura: Então essa máquina deve ser a central, a que dá poder a todas.

-Rayden: Isso é interessante... Kitana... leve-nos depressa por onde lembra que foi tudo isso! Destruiremos essa máquina e cortaremos a conexão deste mundo com o outro, assim talvez possamos devolver as almas dos humanos que estão prisioneiras aqui neste mundo e evitar que outros mundos fiquem à mercê do imperador!

...

Sob a ponte mortal, em meio a um mar de espinhos afiados de dois metros saindo da terra, o centauro Motaro avança despedaçando com seus golpes e cauda qualquer espinho que atravessasse seu caminho. Grunhia feroz e ameaçadoramente, pronto para atacar sua presa, o lutador Ken Masters, que fora proteger Guile. O soldado estava muito ferido depois da luta contra Scorpion e a surra que recebeu de Motaro, quando já estava fraco para continuar.

-Ken: Não se preocupe Guile. Eu vou cuidar do resto. - Ken caminhava até Motaro com sua guarda alta, evitando os pedaços dos espinhos a seu redor. Motaro apenas o fitava com desprezo.

-Motaro: Estúpido humano. Acha por acaso que terá oportunidade ante o grande Motaro, comandante das forças de Shao Kahn?

-Ken: Bom, uma oportunidade é mais que suficiente para te fazer cair, monstro. - Ken passa rodeando Motaro, este o segue com o olhar sem deixar de grunhir, com sua cauda se mexendo de um lado a outro. - Ora, com essa cara aposto que atrai muitas garotas-centauro.

-Motaro: Rrrrhh...

-Ken: Oh perdão... quis dizer homens-centauro. - Motaro solta um grunhido mais forte pelo último comentário e raspa o solo com suas patas, prestes a se lançar contra Ken, que o observa sem temor algum e se divertindo. - Vamos, venha chifrudo!

-Motaro: Pare de falar bobagens! - Motaro finalmente avança com seus chifres preparados e tenta investir contra Ken, mas este salta por cima esquivando o ataque, porém não vê a cauda de Motaro que se movera e o atinge, fazendo-o rolar pelo solo batendo em algumas estacas, sem que chegassem a cortá-lo.

-Ken: Leva as coisas muito a sério, amigo. - Ken ergue a vista e vê como Motaro saltava para cair sobre ele com todo seu peso. Ele reage e rola pelo chão antes de que caísse sobre ele, mas Motaro não fica parado e depois de tocar o solo volta a saltar cortando o caminho de Ken e consegue chutá-lo no rosto e o manda novamente ao solo.

-Motaro: Hahahaha! É uma escória humana, é patético. - Ken se levanta apesar das gargalhadas de Motaro, uma vez de pé o encara enquanto limpa o sangue do rosto e sorri, o que desconcerta o centauro.

-Ken: É o melhor que pode fazer, monstro? - o sorriso de Motaro se apaga ao ouvir isso, o centauro era um ser que não tolerava insultos, o enfureciam ainda mais quando vinham de uma criatura inferior como um humano.

-Motaro: Está pedindo uma grande tortura, humano miserável. - Motaro pisa no solo com grande força, sacudindo o lugar, Ken apenas o observa com um sorriso de confiança em seu rosto enquanto se coloca em guarda esperando o ataque. - Por que tem esse estúpido sorriso se sabe que está perdendo?

-Ken: Por que nunca se sabe quando pode vir o golpe vencedor, além disso... isso está só começando.

-Motaro: Nisso você tem razão, humano. Isto apenas começou! - o centauro galopa com força e chega num instante onde está Ken, Motaro envia um golpe com o impulso que ganhara mas falha, Ken já não estava lá, havia girado para evitar o ataque de Motaro e preparar seu contra-ataque.

-Ken: Tome meu Hurricane Kick!

-Motaro: Hã? Aaaaaarrrhh! - Ken envia uma série de chutes no rosto e corpo de Motaro, a velocidade do ataque aumentava e os pés de Ken começam a emanar chamas ardentes.

-Ken: Haaaaaaaa! - Ken aumenta o poder do ataque e com cada impacto que dá se eleva no ar acertando seus golpes em Motaro uma e outra vez, até que dá o golpe final com um giro e um poderoso chute manda o monstro contra o solo, sendo atravessado por duas estacas. Ken cai de pé com uma mão no solo depois do golpe que realizou, sentindo-se satisfeito depois desse bem-sucedido contra-ataque. - Consegui... bom, não foi tão difícil. - Ken dá a volta para ir até Guile, mas não dá mais de três passos quando se detém ao escutar um som.

-Motaro: É um humano muito estúpido... - Motaro se levantara, com um gesto muito irritado fitava Ken com grande desprezo. Movia seu pescoço estalando os ossos e batia seus punhos um contra o outro, enquanto suas quatro patas pisavam fortemente no solo. - Agora lutarei pra valer.

-Ken: Pra valer, hein? - Motaro só mostrava um sinistro sorriso ante o comentário irônico de Ken. Suas quatro patas se flexionam, fazendo força enquanto o centauro baixa sua cabeça, como se estivesse concentrando a energia de seu ser. Ken se mantinha em posição, com a guarda alta, à espera de qualquer ataque.

-Motaro: Rrrrhhhh! - Motaro emite um estranho rugido animal, levanta a cabeça e com o impulso de suas patas que estavam flexionadas dá um grande impulso que o lança como uma bala até Ken sem que este pudesse reagir ou se mover, o movimento de Motaro foi tão rápido quanto violento. Ken não viu como, mas foi atingido e mandado voando direto contra uma parede.

-Ken: Aaaaaaaggghh! - Ken cai, ainda sem entender o que houve. De um instante a outro Motaro se movera em grande velocidade, golpeando-o com o impulso que conseguiu jogá-lo contra a parede rochosa e abrir um buraco nela. Ken sentia dor nas costas e cabeça, se apoiando com os braços na parede, se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Motaro: O que houve? Foi duro demais para você?

-Ken: Maldito monstro, cale-se. Isto não foi nada.

-Motaro: Tem razão. - Motaro que se encontrava a apenas dois metros de Ken gira rapidamente usando a cauda para golpeá-lo no abdômen, isto envia o lutador ao solo, mas se levanta de novo e ao fazê-lo recebe no rosto um novo impacto da cauda de Motaro, mas desta vez a cauda se enrola em seu pescoço e o puxa.

Motaro o recebe com um grande golpe no abdômen, que lhe tira sangue pela boca. O centauro fica satisfeito com esse resultado e começa a dar golpes seguidos no corpo de Ken, que ficava sem poder escapar de sua cauda. - Vocês humanos, querem sempre estar num lugar que não lhes pertence. - Motaro dá a volta ainda com Ken em sua cauda, o bate no piso para depois começar a galopar por todo o lugar, arrastando o lutador pelo chão, na parede e pelos pedaços das estacas, abrindo cortes em todo seu corpo.

-Ken: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

-Motaro: Isto é o que ganha por esse atrevimento, dor. Seus frágeis corpos me dão nojo. São uma raça inútil! - Motaro lança Ken para o alto com sua cauda e se apóia nas patas dianteiras, erguendo as patas traseiras para acertá-lo com um coice ao cair. Ken é lançado até o outro extremo e cai duramente ao solo. Seu rosto sangrava, assim como várias partes de seu corpo, estava muito ferido e parecia que não podia mais se levantar.

-Motaro: Como disse... patético... - mas Motaro vê um leve movimento de Ken tentando se levantar, então salta até onde está ele, toma seu corpo com seus dois braços erguendo-o por sua cabeça e girando até onde estavam algumas estacas ainda levantadas. - Morrer espetado numa destas estacas é o destino de todo aquele que cair aqui.

-Ken: Aghh... - Ken abria os olhos, olhava para as estacas onde Motaro ia jogá-lo e faz um esforço para se soltar.

-Motaro: É inútil! - Motaro finalmente o joga para o alto, Ken vai caindo sobre as estacas. Justo nesse momento, uma imagem de Ryu lutando contra Liu Kang passa por sua mente, lembrando-o do motivo pelo qual se encontrava aí lutando. Reage um momento antes de se encontrar com a morte e consegue girar seu corpo noventa graus para cima e com suas mãos agarra a estaca sustentando-se nela, um centímetro antes que atravessasse sua cabeça. Motaro assiste incrédulo a manobra que esse humano acabara de realizar.

-Motaro: Será que não entende? Qualquer esforço será ridículo, nunca poderá me vencer. - Ken não respondia, estava mais concentrado em se agüentar na posição em que estava para não perder o equilíbrio e cair em cima das estacas. - Bem, se é assim que quer. Então te ajudarei a dar o último passo até a morte. - num impulso Motaro salta sobre Ken para cair em cima dele com todo seu peso. Ken reúne toda sua força em seus braços para se lançar para o alto e ao girar seu punho direito estava iluminado com uma energia azul.

-Ken: Sho-Ryu-KEN!

-Motaro: O quê? - Motaro recebe o golpe por baixo de seu corpo, Ken utiliza esse impacto para pegar impulso para trás e cair onde não haviam estacas. Motaro havia sido surpreendido por esse golpe e cai sobre as estacas, levantando uma nuvem de pó. - Aaaarrhhh! - momentos depois Ken observa como este se levanta, tirando de uma de suas patas uma estaca enterrada nela. O centauro o encarava com fúria depois do que lhe fizera. - Maldito!

-Ken: Talvez nossos corpos sejam fracos em comparação com um como o seu, monstro. Mas se esquece de algo, a razão pela qual estou aqui é para ajudar meu amigo. Eu também esqueci isso por uns momentos e me deixei levar pela luta, mas agora não. É a união que nos torna fortes, em situações assim, os humanos podem ajudar uns aos outros, sem importar raça ou gênero, o que nos faz avançar, a amizade, o amor, a esperança, isso nos faz mais fortes.

-Motaro: Mas que bobagem está dizendo?

-Ken: Vou explicar em termos que entenda. - Ken se põe em guarda enquanto uma energia começava a envolvê-lo surgindo do solo e movendo-se em círculos. - Hyaaaaa! - Ken se lança com um chute atingindo o peito de Motaro, caindo com mais dois no abdômen e rosto, combinando com uma série de golpes na parte baixa do abdômen do centauro, isto o machuca e se levanta chutando Ken por trás.

Depois de algumas voltas no solo Ken se levanta e volta até Motaro que o recebe com um soco que este bloqueia e contra-ataca com outro golpe no rosto e uma joelhada no corpo do centauro que o manda para trás girando e com sua cauda acerta Ken, derrubando-o. Motaro volta a atacar com sua cauda , Ken consegue saltar e a cauda bate em várias estacas e as derruba. O lutador observa as estacas jogadas e pega uma, na próxima volta da cauda de Motaro ele se afasta e rapidamente a enterra na cauda do monstro pregando-a no piso.

-Motaro: Aaaaaarrhh! Vai pagar por isso! - Motaro se solta da estaca e gira até Ken, impelido com a força de suas patas e com a cabeça inclinada investe contra ele como se fosse um touro, encaixando seus chifres no corpo do lutador e levando-o até uma parede.

-Ken: Aaaaghhhh! - Motaro se afasta deixando Ken cair, que fica no solo ferido.

-Motaro: Já chega! Agora sim vou matá-lo! - Ken se levanta pouco a pouco apoiado na parede enquanto Motaro se preparava para lançar-se da mesma forma e desta vez acabar com ele de uma vez por todas. O centauro finalmente avança com todo seu poder.

-Ken: "Ryu... ainda temos uma luta pendente..." - Motaro estava a ponto de investir contra Ken, que ainda de costas para ele apoiava sua mão esquerda na parede enquanto seu punho direito emitia um estranho brilho e depois ardia em chamas.

-Motaro: Quê? - Ken se vira, com seus olhos brilhando e emanado seu poder.

-Ken: SHIN-KUU SHO-RYU-KEEEEEN! - Ken aplica um Shoryuken no rosto de Motaro, girava e aplicava outro mais poderoso por baixo da mandíbula, depois outro no abdômen e o último e mais forte no rosto que eleva ambos a mais de dez metros de altura.

-Motaro: Im... possível... - Motaro cai fortemente no solo inconsciente. Ken cai um momento depois, recuperando-se pouco a pouco. Olha para seu oponente derrotado e um sorriso surge em seu rosto.

-Ken: Ryu... lá vou eu, agüente mais um pouco. - Ken se levanta, caminhando lentamente devido à dor causada pelas feridas. Mas nesse momento ele pára, escutando passos que vinham até ele. Olha para o lado e em meio à neblina percebe chamas que rodeavam uma caveira. - Não pode ser... Scorpion! - o ninja Scorpion ainda estava de pé, com seu rosto descoberto expulsando chamas a sua volta vai até Ken, que já não podia se mover para esquivar o ataque. Scorpion se prepara para lançar sua grande labareda e eliminar seu inimigo.

-Sonic Boom!

-Scorpion: Aaaaaaaah! - um raio de energia cruza o ar e corta a cabeça de Scorpion, separando-a antes que pudesse realizar seu ataque. A caveira cai se apagando enquanto o corpo do ninja ainda se permanecia de pé. Mas só dura alguns momentos, pois também cai inerte no solo. Ken se vira e descobre que foi Guile quem lançou o ataque.

-Guile: Espero que agora sim fique morto.

-Ken: Guile!

-Guile: Bom trabalho garoto. Mas não é hora para descansar.

-Ken: Tem razão.

...

Por cima de onde estavam Guile e Ken. Do outro lado da ponte, a entrada até a fortaleza maior, um grande edifício no qual entrara Johnny Cage e onde havia lutado contra o psicopata Vega. Mas depois de vencê-lo, Sagat apareceu e o ator já sem forças foi presa fácil para o boxeador tailandês. Mas agora Sub-Zero surgiu para tomar seu lugar e não está disposto a perder seu tempo aí.

-Sagat: Sub-Zero, não é? Sim, lembro de ouvir falar de você na Terra.

-Sub-Zero: Impossível.

-Sagat: É possível. - diz mostrando um sorriso. - É o melhor ninja de Lin Kuei, e isso se fala muito no sub-mundo, mesmo que seja tão bom em se ocultar, ninguém escapa dos olhos de Shadaloo.

-Sub-Zero: Então deve saber com que se mete e é melhor se cuidar.

-Sagat: Sim, sim. Ouvi que é um assassino nato. Poucos são capazes de chamar minha atenção, mas simpatizei com você. Posso ver uma grande e fria maldade em seu interior. Sim, por mais que tente esconder, é de família. - Sub-Zero permanece nas sombras sem dizer ou fazer nada ante o comentário de Sagat. - Na verdade tem o que é preciso para ser soldado de Shadaloo, por isso proponho: una-se a nós, deixe estes fracos e lute a serviço de quem nos levará a obter o máximo poder dos reinos.

-Sub-Zero: Haha... - os olhos de Sub-Zero se fecham e ele ri antes de responder.

-Sagat: E então?

-Sub-Zero: É verdade o que diz. Sou um assassino nato, é de família. As gerações de Sub-Zero se distinguem por isso, somos assassinos de sangue frio.

-Sagat: Sim, sem piedade, morte aos fracos.

-Sub-Zero: Eu mato os fracos. Todos os meus alvos são fracos pelo fato de que eu sou mais forte e neste momento, você é o mais fraco aqui. Por isso te matarei. - Sagat mostra um sorriso incrédulo pelas palavras do ninja, para depois mostrar outra cara mais séria e ajustar seus punhos para cima, ficando em guarda.

-Sagat: Acha que sou fraco, é? - Sagat faz movimentos com seus braços de um lado a outro e depois move ambos à direita, isto funciona como uma distração do ataque de um veloz chute, Sub-Zero consegue se cobrir com seu braço direito, o efeito da inércia é usado por Sagat para girar até o outro lado e aplicar um chute com sua perna direita, Sub-Zero volta a se cobrir chocando seu braço esquerdo com a perna de Sagat, mas esse chute foi para tontear e Sagat volta a usar sua perna para realizar um ataque mais forte seguido do anterior, Sub-Zero o recebe e é jogado contra a parede de pedra desse salão.

-Sub-Zero: Ugh!

-Sagat: Pensei que já soubesse que os primeiros golpe são só para testar a defesa do adversário, para então enviar o verdadeiro ataque. Isto se faz para confundir o oponente da intensidade que usará cada golpe. Isso foi apenas a metade de meu poder e foi suficiente para te mandar à parede como um boneco de trapos, agora diga quem é o fraco aqui!

-Sub-Zero: Já disse... por acaso está surdo?

-Sagat: Repetirei mais uma vez, só tem uma oportunidade para se unir a Shadaloo.

-Sub-Zero: Shadaloo... é fraca... igual ao estúpido a que segue.

-Sagat: Bem... é lamentável ter que chegar a isto. - Sagat cerra os punhos, as veias de seus braços saltam, seu rosto se torna uma expressão de seu poder. - Hyaaaa! - Sagat se lança dando uma joelhada em Sub-Zero que se cobre com os braços cruzados, mas o impacto é muito poderoso e o lança através da parede para cair rolando e com as costas doendo, Sagat passa pelo buraco que abrira na parede com seu inimigo. Agora ambos se encontravam em outro salão, muito amplo, com relevos retangulares de pedra que saíam de altura irregular do solo e das paredes. - Espero que tenhamos chegado a um acordo sobre quem é fraco e quem é forte.

-Sub-Zero: Não... ainda não... - diz ao se levantar com dificuldade, limpando a poeira de pedra da parede em que batera. - A verdadeira fortaleza é a que se apresenta quando ajuda alguém. Sempre é mais fácil se aliar com o mal do que fazer o bem.

-Sagat: E como podem vocês se auto-denominar benfeitores? Só porque tentam salvar o mundo? Há muito mais que isso dentro deste conflito, pois uma nova era de paz virá pela mão de Bison.

-Sub-Zero: Um demente não pode decidir por todos. É a liberdade que temos que nos faz decidir o que fazer e que caminho tomar. Eu escolhi meu caminho, erradicar os demônios que estão soltos pela terra que só causam mortes por prazer e porque tem poder. Essa é a verdadeira força, ajudar os outros sem esperar nada em troca.

-Sagat: Chega de conversa! Te mostrarei que a verdadeira força está em meus punhos!

-Sub-Zero: Então venha. - Sagat avança até Sub-Zero que fica esperando, ele esquiva o golpe que manda e aproveitando o impulso de seu inimigo o joga contra uma das estruturas de pedra, depois salta para o alto e estende seu pé dando um chute na cabeça do boxeador tailandês que faz com que bata de novo na coluna. Sagat se enfurece e dá um giro para golpear o ninja, mas este já não estava lá.

-Sagat: Hã? - Sagat olha para cima, Sub-Zero estava saltando pelas estruturas que saíam da parede e do solo. - Aí está! Tigger Fire! - Sagat lança com uma mão uma esfera de energia que viaja a grande velocidade e explode numa das estruturas frente a Sub-Zero, caindo sobre ele. O ninja consegue dar um giro para o lado evitando-a, mas Sagat o intercepta no ar, o agarra e o joga sobre outra coluna.

Sub-Zero estava ferido e o boxeador tailandês que já descera ao solo aplica um poderoso chute na coluna de pedra sobre a qual ele se encontrava, partindo-a e derrubando-a. O ninja reage e se lança com suas mãos para outra coluna vertical e cair frente a Sagat, que já vinha para atacar.

-Sub-Zero: Ground Freeze! - Sub-Zero, que estava com um joelho no solo, ergue seus braços e ao dizer isso uma parte do solo se congela, justo aos pés de Sagat, que não esperava por isso e escorrega deslizando sem controle até onde Sub-Zero o esperava, este lhe aplica um chute que manda o boxeador contra outra coluna, demolindo-a.

Sub-Zero volta a se ajoelhar pois sentia os golpes, o que não esperava era que Sagat se recuperasse tão rápido. O boxeador tailandês começava a se levantar, erguendo a coluna com seus dois braços por cima da cabeça.

-Sagat: Tome isto! - Sagat lança a coluna direto a Sub-Zero, este com grande esforço salta por cima desta antes que o atingisse e se impulsiona sobre ela para subir mais, Sagat também salta para interceptar Sub-Zero, ambos se encontram no ar e trocam ataques. Sub-Zero cai batendo em outra coluna e Sagat cai de pé com um joelho no solo segurando o peito. - Hehe, bem como pensei, é muito forte... Mas não pense que com isso poderá me vencer. E creio que é hora de mostrar meu verdadeiro poder.

-Sub-Zero: Quê? - Sub-Zero observa Sagat, que estava de pé com seus braços ligeiramente abertos e com os punhos cerrados. De repente, alguns relâmpagos começavam a sair de seus braços, cada vez mais. - Está concentrando seu poder...

-Sagat: Rrrrrrrhhhhh! - Sagat levanta seus punhos, flamejantes de energia, sua energia atravessava todo seu corpo por meio de raios até seus pés. Ao se impulsionar golpeia Sub-Zero que não pôde reagir, recebendo outro golpe em seu abdômen que faz que dobre seu corpo, Sagat manda uma joelhada no rosto do ninja derrubando-o. O lutador tailandês se encontrava com suas extremidades irradiando grande poder, enquanto sorria certo de sua vitória. - Diga agora, de que adianta lutar ajudando os outros, se ninguém te ajuda? Está sozinho, ninguém virá te ajudar e morrerá só. - o ninja tenta levantar mas recebe um chute de Sagat que o joga até uma coluna de pedra, mantendo-o aí com uma série de rápidos e letais golpes.

-Sagat: Neste mundo, os ganhadores, os vencedores, são os que se apoderam do prêmio. Se continuar com sua estúpida filosofia não conseguirá nada e morrerá inutilmente. - Sub-Zero tenta contra-atacar mas Sagat o detém e nesse momento todos os relâmpagos de suas extremidades viajam direto ao punho direito. - Tigger Uppercut!

-Sub-Zero: Aaaaaaaghhh! - Sub-Zero recebe o terrível golpe, destruindo sua máscara e jogando-o na coluna que se destroça e desmorona junto com outra. Sub-Zero cai sob as colunas, ferido e sangrando na testa, ante o deleite de Sagat.

-Sagat: Tigger Fire... - Sagat com sua mão esquerda lança seu poder no solo, batendo no piso e fazendo com que várias colunas caiam sobre seu inimigo. Uma nuvem de pó se levanta frente a ele, que permanece vitorioso e respirando profundamente após usar todo esse poder. - Como disse... foi uma pena ter que te matar. - Sagat dá alguns passos se afastando dali, agora a caminho de se livrar definitivamente do outro guerreiro, Johnny Cage. Mas após alguns segundos, Sagat pára, sente algo e dá a volta até onde está enterrado Sub-Zero.

-Sagat: Não pode ser! - o boxeador tailandês vê incrédulo como as colunas e pedras começavam a se congelar, assim como o solo e as paredes gradualmente, o ambiente estava ficando cada vez mais frio. Em seguida uma explosão de poder destrói em pedaços todos os restos que se amontoavam sobre Sub-Zero. Sagat contempla o ninja se levantar, seu cabelo se eriçava com a energia que estava emanando, seu lábio e sua testa sangravam e seu corpo estava ferido também, mas seus olhos mostravam a frieza que ainda tinha para seguir lutando.

-Sub-Zero: Eu estou sozinho, sempre estive, essa é minha maldição ao colocar essa máscara. Só dependo de mim e de mais ninguém, pois é o caminho que escolhi ao pagar pelos pecados que meus ancestrais cometeram ao fazer o que acredito que seja o correto. A isso dediquei minha vida e ainda não terminei meu caminho neste mundo.

-Sagat: Como pode levantar depois desse ataque? Que demônio você é?

-Sub-Zero: Isto é o que sou... Deep Freeze! - Sub-Zero manda seu poder emanando uma grande onda de energia congelante, Sagat tenta detê-la com seu poder mas fracassa e é levado pelos ares batendo numa parede, as colunas próximas a ele começam a congelar e se quebram, caindo sobre ele. Sub-Zero cai no chão se apoiando com suas mãos, sentindo as feridas da luta. - Ainda... ainda falta muito... não posso ficar aqui... - Sub-Zero avança se apoiando em cada coluna que encontra em seu caminho, parando cada vez mais tempo. Nesse momento, sente uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro, ele reage pensando que era Sagat que ainda não estava derrotado. Se vira agarrando a mão, mas se detém.

-Calma, somos nós!

-Sub-Zero: Hã? - o ninja vê que estão junto a ele, Johnny Cage, Ken, Guile, Chun Li e Sonya, que parecia totalmente recuperada mentalmente, embora todos com ferimentos de suas batalhas recentes. - Vejo que me alcançaram.

-Ken: Também tivemos contratempos, mas só nos resta o inimigo principal.

-Chun Li: Bison...

-Sonya: Shao Kahn...

-Ken: Bom... dois inimigos. - diz coçando a cabeça.

-Guile: Que seja... Sub-Zero, pode nos acompanhar?

-Sub-Zero: Sim... não se preocupem comigo. O que importa é chegar até Shao Kahn e romper o laço que mantém seu poder conectado com o reino da Terra.

-Johnny Cage: Ora Sub, sempre está afastado mas se mantém muito bem informado.

-Sub-Zero: Já deveriam saber, o que não sei é essa fonte. Em que lugar está essa força que permitiu em primeiro lugar, devemos encontrá-la e destruí-la.

-Guile: Bem, então vamos andando. Com certeza Rayden poderá nos encontrar e ele terá algumas pistas.

-Sonya: Nossa Guile, tendo fé nos outros?

-Guile: É preciso se adaptar às circunstâncias para ganhar, garota.

-Ken: Bom, se estão prontos, primeiro vamos sair deste lugar. - todos concordam e se encaminham até a saída. Mas uma figura surge impedindo o caminho até a saída, Sonya o reconhece rapidamente.

-Sonya: Shang Tsung! - O feiticeiro ergue seus olhos e sorri, os guerreiros se colocam imediatamente em guarda ao vê-lo, sabem de seu poder e o quanto esse inimigo é perigoso.

-Shang Tsung: Hehehe...

-Johnny Cage: Oh não! Por que tinha que aparecer esse maldito justo nesse momento?

-Sub-Zero: Ouçam todos. Não podemos lhe dar nenhuma oportunidade, temos que derrubá-lo num só ataque. Então vamos todos! Hyyaaaaa! - todos os guerreiros se lançam atacando com seus poderes com a energia que lhes restava. Mas Shang Tsung já havia liberado sua magia e poder, sua energia irradiava ao redor de seu corpo, levanta a vista e lança um grito.

-Shang Tsung: Caiam agora! - Shang Tsung passa velozmente no meio de todos os ataques com sua energia atrás dele que termina cobrindo a todos. Momentos depois todos caem inconscientes aos pés do feiticeiro, que vira e gargalha ao ver sua obra. - Agora... é sua vez, Bison.

...

Coliseu.

As nuvens liberam relâmpagos vermelhos iluminando as silhuetas dos dois lutadores que se encontram no centro: Ryu e Liu Kang. Ante os olhos de centenas de espectadores e em especial de Bison e Shao Kahn, eles lutaram durante muito tempo sem parar, um controlado pelas forças do mal e o outro tentando ganhar tempo, e na primeira oportunidade acabar com o domínio que seu companheiro sofre. Mas corre o perigo de perder até a vida.

-Liu Kang: Ryu... chegou sua hora... Hyaaa! - Liu Kang salta com um chute, Ryu salta girando até o lado, ambos caem de pé e aplicam um chute giratório que neutraliza um ao outro. Liu Kang lança outro chute que Ryu salta para evitar e se prepara lançando seu punho que se choca com o braço de Liu, ambos voltam a colidir seus braços, do impacto saem faíscas de relâmpagos e se separam para depois atacar novamente a uma velocidade incrível, parecia que acabavam de começar a lutar.

-Shao Kahn: Interessante, nenhum dos dois parece mostrar cansaço. Mas isto está ficando tedioso, quero um resultado já, quero ver alguém morto.

-Bison: Então é hora de que Liu Kang utilize todo seu poder. - Bison se concentra, com seu poder psíquico manda um sinal a Liu Kang, que se afasta de Ryu com um salto. O monge guerreiro permanece fitando-o com seus olhos sem emoção, Ryu o observa intrigado, pressentindo o que vai acontecer.

-Ryu: Liu Kang... por favor, você pode despertar. - a energia envolve Liu Kang e se concentra em seus punhos, o monge guerreiro sorri maleficamente antes de lançar seu ataque.

-Liu Kang: Morra... Dragão de Fogo! - Liu Kang move seus punhos para frente enviando sua energia disparada na forma de um dragão de energia. Ryu rapidamente se cobre mas o ataque é forte demais e o arrasta até bater numa parede, o ataque continua se expandindo e destrói parte da parede que cai com Ryu. Liu Kang que permanecia na pose de lançamento do poder sorri por sua vitória, o público o aclama com gritos e aplausos.

-Shao Kahn: Haha! Foi um bom movimento. - Shao Kahn se levanta e aplaude, assim como Bison, ambos divertidos ao ver essa luta. - Hã? - Bison ergue a vista e olha para os lados, de repente move seu braço, um objeto redondo atinge seu antebraço protegido por uma armadura. O objeto rebate e gira de volta até seu dono. - Kung Lao! - Kung Lao aparece entre o público e salta até a arena, acompanhado de Jaxx e Cammy. Bison se surpreende ao ver Cammy livre de sua influência.

-Cammy: Bison! Vim pela sua cabeça!

-Bison: Oh, minha pequena Cammy, vejo que finalmente se revelou. Deve saber que foi mais feliz a meu lado, e devo lhe lembrar.

-Cammy: Maldito... - Cammy corre com fúria até onde estão Shao Kahn e Bison.

-Jaxx: Cammy, espere! - Bison se adianta e lança com a palma de sua mão uma descarga que viaja rapidamente e atinge Cammy derrubando-a. Jaxx e Kung Lao vão ajudá-la.

-Bison: Liu Kang! Cuide deles! - Liu Kang vira para seus amigos sem reconhecê-los se dispõe a acatar as ordens do senhor da Shadaloo. Kung Lao, Jaxx e Cammy sabem que seu amigo agora está sendo manipulado mas hesitam em atacar, coisa que não impede Liu Kang de fazê-lo. Mas nesse momento as pedras da parede que havia sido destruída sobre Ryu saem lançadas pelo poder explosivo do lutador, que ainda não havia sido vencido. Ryu aparece de pé ante os olhos atônitos de todos os presentes.

-Ryu: Liu Kang! Esta luta ainda não terminou! - Liu Kang olha para Ryu, desviando sua atenção dos outros guerreiros, se vira e vai até ele, que lhe indica para vir atacá-lo. Bison estranha que tenha decidido por si mesmo lutar contra Ryu antes dos outros.

-Shao Kahn: Bem, não queremos estorvos aqui. Ordeno a todos, tragam-me suas cabeças! - o comando de Shao Kahn é obedecido por todos os soldados presentes no Coliseu, que descem de todos os lados para cercar Cammy, Jaxx e Kung Lao.

-Jaxx: Isto vai ficar feio.

-Cammy: Não importa, temos que sair desta.

-Kung Lao: Vamos, venham! - os soldados de Kahn, armados com lanças e espadas atacam os três guerreiros que se defendiam com suas habilidades, eliminando todos que viam com ataques cheios de força e poder. Mas os soldados eram muitos e perdiam terreno, Ryu não podia suportar e vai ajudá-los, mas Liu Kang atravessa seu caminho.

-Ryu: Maldição.

-Kung Lao: Não se rendam! - Kung Lao lança seu sombreiro, o qual corta as cabeças de vários soldados deixando uma fonte de sangue por onde passa, mas isso não era suficiente, apenas se livrava dos que iam atacá-lo. Jaxx provocava tremores derrubando outros que vinham e Cammy aproveitava para atacar com uma técnica especial. Nesse momento os soldados chegavam a diminuir, pois vários começavam a desaparecer do nada, Bison e Shao Kahn assistiam espantados este estranho fenômeno.

-Shao Kahn: Meus soldados desaparecem... todos até o último. Que diabos está acontecendo?

-Bison: Não sei... Rayden... talvez tenham chegado até a máquina.

-Shao Kahn: Então vá imediatamente! Eu mesmo me encarregarei de eliminar estas pestes.

-Bison: Sim... como quiser... - Bison põe suas mãos dos dois lados da cabeça emitindo um brilho para depois desaparecer. Enquanto Shao Kahn vê todo seu exército vencido e os demais desaparecendo, em meio aos três guerreiros que olham o imperador por cima deles com sua capa balançando. Shao Kahn dá um grande salto e cai rachando parte do piso frente a eles.

-Shao Kahn: Insetos... sua morte chegou e será sob a mão do imperador de Outworld.

...

Em outra parte do castelo de Shao Kahn, Bison chega se teletransportando até a sala onde se abriga uma grande máquina que continha um enorme círculo negro sobre uma base e um anel junto a ela a qual possuía um painel de controle. Bison a revisa, tudo parecia estar bem, mas usando seu poder psíquico consegue ver alguns rastros de marcas recentes nos controles. Em seguida ouve passos atrás dele.

-Enfim chegou, estava te esperando.

-Bison: Ah... haha. É você... Shang Tsung. - o feiticeiro aparece entre as sombras como um fantasma, com os braços cruzados e seus olhos sem pupilas brilhando. - Então... foi você... traiu seu imperador.

-Shang Tsung: Não o traí. Apenas o previno de você. Sim Bison, desde o princípio soube suas intenções, por isso ativei esta máquina e mandei todos os soldados até a Terra, para que você viesse garantir que nada acontecesse com sua preciosa máquina. Porque sei que pensa em usá-la contra o imperador Shao Kahn, por isso saiba que seus truques não funcionam comigo. - ao ouvir isso Bison apenas sorri de forma sinistra.

-Bison: Sim... mas diga, como poderá me denunciar ao imperador... se estará morto em poucos segundos?

-Shang Tsung: É só um tagarela, não havia tido oportunidade de fechar essa sua boca... até agora. - Shang Tsung libera sua energia preparando-se para atacar Bison, que o observa divertido com os braços cruzados, porém com sua energia rodeando seu corpo e soltando relâmpagos a sua volta.

...

De volta ao Coliseu, Liu Kang havia atacado e derrubado Ryu, que ainda estava fraco depois de receber o ataque de energia. Mas se levanta e contra-ataca esquivando um golpe de Liu Kang, Ryu libera sua energia utilizando o Hurricane Kick, envolvendo Liu Kang num tornado de energia onde recebe vários golpes em instantes. O monge guerreiro sai disparado contra o solo, cuspindo sangue pela boca, se enfurece e levanta de novo, Ryu o esperava em guarda.

-Ryu: Vamos Liu!

Enquanto isso, Jaxx, Cammy e Kung Lao estavam frente a frente com Shao Kahn, que superava os três em altura por muito, aparentando ser ainda mais poderoso. Jaxx é o primeiro que se lança para atacá-lo.

-Jaxx: Agora tem que libertar Liu! - Jaxx manda um poderoso golpe, mas termina atingindo a mão do imperador, que não se move nem um centímetro.

-Shao Kahn: Esta é sua força? - Shao Kahn aperta sua mão, estalando os ossos do punho de Jaxx, que geme.

-Jaxx: Aaaarh! - apesar disso Jaxx aplica um chute que não faz nada no corpo do imperador. Então Shao Kahn o toma pelo pescoço com sua outra mão e o lança fortemente contra uma parede. Jaxx fica quase desmaiado, o que impressiona Cammy e Kung Lao.

-Shao Kahn: Quem é o próximo?

-Cammy: Não fique convencido. - Cammy se lança com um grande impulso e cai com um chute no rosto de Shao Kahn, tampouco surte efeito e o imperador lança um golpe, mas Cammy o esquiva se apoiando no grande braço de Shao Kahn e lança chutes mais fortes que o abalam. A agente britânica cai no solo e em seguida ataca de novo saltando com poderosos chutes por baixo da mandíbula do imperador. Este cai com um joelho no solo, enfurecido por esses golpes.

-Shao Kahn: Maldita! - Shao Kahn se levanta e dá seu golpe, que se choca com os pés de Kung Lao que se lançara com chutes, o que é aproveitado por Cammy para golpeá-lo, Kung Lao gira no ar e o chuta de novo no rosto. Ambos já tinham o imperador onde queriam e se preparam para um ataque combinado mais forte, mas Kahn reage enfurecido e com movimentos que não puderam reagir, Cammy e Kung Lao são golpeados e derrubados.

Shao Kahn vai até onde caiu Cammy e rapidamente antes que se recupere a chuta no abdômen tirando-lhe todo o ar e jogando-a metros atrás. A agente britânica fica fora de combate ante o poderoso ataque, agora só restava Kung Lao que se coloca frente a Shao Kahn, em guarda, sem saber por onde atacar.

-Kung Lao: Não deixarei que vença.

-Shao Kahn: É inútil monge. Aqui eu sou o poder, este é meu reino e aqui sou deus! Hahahahaha!

-Kung Lao: Você só é o deus dos vermes...

-Shao Kahn: Ora... se arrependerá de ter dito isso. Desde que combati seu ancestral, tive a necessidade de encará-lo de novo, seu sangue novo bastará.

-Kung Lao: Por meus ancestrais, eu não perderei! - Kung Lao se lança contra Shao Kahn lançando uma série de golpes e chutes que o imperador detém com grande velocidade, Kung Lao salta para trás surpreso com esses movimentos, Shao Kahn que sob sua máscara deixava ver seus olhos vermelhos resplandecer ergue sua mão na frente do monge. Uma esfera vermelha começa a se formar e a um movimento do imperador sai disparada atingindo o peito de Kung Lao que é derrubado violentamente.

-Shao Kahn: Contemple meu poder! Sua alma será minha! - Ryu observava esse grande monstro que era Shao Kahn, queria ir ajudar seus amigos mas Liu Kang obstruía seu caminho.

-Ryu: Liu, desta vez não será o mesmo! Hyaaaa! - Ryu lança um golpe que Liu Kang se vira para esquivar e lhe dá uma cotovelada no rosto, seguida de golpes nas costelas. Liu Kang o pega pelo pescoço e cabelo por trás e começa a liberar sua energia através de Ryu, em forma de impacto um após outro explodindo em todo o ser do lutador. - Aaaaaaaahhhh!

-Shao Kahn: Bem, muito bem, continue assim... agora, quanto a você... - diz ao virar até Kung Lao que estava com as mãos no solo, com dores no peito, fitando Shao Kahn que se aproxima lentamente até ele.

-Jaxx: Kung Lao...

-Cammy: Fu... ja... - Cammy e Jaxx não podiam levantar, continuavam feridos no solo. Shao Kahn levanta Kung Lao pelas roupas, o monge não reagia, estava quase inconsciente e o imperador se preparava para absorver sua alma.

-Kung Lao: Ainda não! - Kung Lao toma seu sombreiro dando-lhe sua energia e o joga em Shao Kahn, rasgando-o no peito e abrindo um grande corte liberando sangue conforme o sombreiro girava.

-Shao Kahn: Rrrrh! É um estúpido! - Shao Kahn solta Kung Lao e este vê incrédulo como o sombreiro deixa de girar e sua energia se esgota para terminar no solo. O imperador mostrava apenas um corte sangrando no lado direito de seu peito, que parecia sem importância.

-Kung Lao: Não...

-Shao Kahn: Esse foi de fato seu último golpe... - o imperador gira sua mão direita enquanto desce seu braço, depois um brilho surge de todo seu corpo cegando Kung Lao. Segundos depois Jaxx e Cammy assistem sem poder fazer nada, Shao Kahn atravessara o corpo de Kung Lao com sua mão cheia de energia flamejante. Nesse momento Ryu cai ao solo, pois Liu Kang havia detido de repente o ataque, o olhar do monge estava tremendo e levava a mão à cabeça como se começasse a doer. Kung Lao sorri enquanto o imperador termina por derrubá-lo.

-Kung Lao: Vejo... que já começa a ver bem Liu... por favor, termine... meu trabalho...

-Jaxx: Kung Lao! - Jaxx não pode fazer nada além de ver o corpo de Kung Lao desabar e seus olhos se fecharem para sempre, ante a gargalhada de Shao Kahn. O imperador se volta para Liu Kang que estava um pouco desconcertado, sem se preocupar com Ryu, seu rival que estava no chão.

-Shao Kahn: Liu Kang! O que está esperando? Elimine Ryu agora. - Liu Kang olha para o imperador, ainda com sua mão na cabeça. Concorda e dirige seu olhar até Ryu, que estava sentindo o terrível castigo sofrido. Liu o toma pelas roupas e cabelo, o lança no ar e lhe dá um terrível chute que manda Ryu para longe. Ele fica no solo, se esforçando para não cair inconsciente.

-Ryu: Preciso... preciso ganhar esta luta... - Ryu vê Liu Kang se aproximar cada vez aumentando o passo mais rápido. O japonês se levanta e reúne o que lhe resta de forças. - Preciso vencer... Mas não você! - Liu Kang corre e se lança como uma bala dando um chute que Ryu esquiva e consegue golpeá-lo por trás da cabeça, Liu Kang cai mas ataca do solo com um chute que atinge Ryu, jogando-o para o lado. Ambos se recuperam e se preparam para um novo ataque, só que desta vez Liu Kang salta para trás, afastando-se um pouco, enquanto junta sua energia nas mãos.

-Liu Kang: Dragon Fire!

-Ryu: Não você... preciso ganhar dele... - o poder de Liu Kang ia direto até Ryu, mas este não faz nada, só fecha os olhos, ante os olhares de Jaxx, Cammy e Shao Kahn. O dragão de fogo estava prestes a atingi-lo, quando no exato momento, Ryu aplica um soco de seu punho esquerdo por baixo, golpeando o poder. A energia explode, arrastando Ryu para trás, que permanecia com seu punho esquerdo levantado e o direito a um lado da cintura, como se ainda estivesse concentrando suas forças.

-Liu Kang: Agora sim morrerá! - Liu Kang já havia saltado por cima dele e preparava outro ataque de energia muito mais poderoso que o anterior, sendo este só como distração, agora Ryu se encontrava sob a mira de Liu Kang, totalmente a sua mercê.

-Ryu: Sho-Ryu-Ken!

-Liu Kang: Hã?

-Shao Kahn: O quê? - Ryu abria os olhos e liberava seu poder no punho direito, saltando e atingindo Liu Kang, este não pode acertar seu golpe e é lançado pelo ar para cair fortemente no solo. Ryu cai girando de pé, respirando rapidamente depois do poder usado e do impacto do qual Liu Kang ficava inconsciente.

-Ryu: Agora... é a sua vez... - Ryu termina dizendo estas palavras ao virar para Shao Kahn e um trovão ressoar. Os olhos do imperador resplendeciam num vermelho sangue ao ver Ryu desafiando-o.

-Shao Kahn: Bem humano... venceu todos os meus guerreiros. E só resta ao imperador terminar este Mortal Kombat e reclamar por direito o que sempre deveria ser meu e assim mostrar a esses velhos deuses quem tem o poder. Sim. O poder... Eu sou o poder! - após dizer isto num piscar de olhos Shao Kahn avança sobre Ryu numa investida selvagem que não deu ao lutador tempo de reagir e o arremessa contra uma parede de pedra.

-Ryu: Aaaaaghh! - Ryu mal terminava de assimilar o golpe que o incrustara na parede quando Shao Kahn já estava junto a ele, golpeando-o fortemente no abdômen.

-Shao Kahn: Nenhum de seus amigos conseguiu me ferir o bastante. Acha que você nesse estado pode fazer algo? - Ryu lança um golpe mas é detido por Shao Kahn que contra-ataca com outros golpes no rosto de Ryu, para depois erguê-lo sobre sua cabeça e descê-lo batendo o joelho em suas costas.

-Ryu: Aaaaarrrrhhhh! - Shao Kahn depois toma Ryu como um boneco e o coloca sobre sua cabeça, para então dar um grande salto e girar caindo sobre ele no solo. O jovem japonês cuspia sangue da dor que lhe causavam estes ataques. O imperador se levanta vitorioso e contempla seu rival ferido caído de costas. Sem misericórdia Shao Kahn deixa cair seu pé violentamente sobre o rosto de Ryu afundando sua cabeça mais no solo e esfregando seu pé nele.

-Shao Kahn: Provou ser um bom guerreiro mas já tinha usado suas últimas energias. É uma pena, mas te confortará saber que seu poder, sua alma, agora farão parte deste grande poder que sou eu. - Shao Kahn levanta sua mão e uma onda de energia sai dela e começa a rodear Ryu, causando-lhe uma imensa dor.

_- _"Ainda temos uma luta pendente Ryu..."

-Ryu: "Hã? Ken?... Ken está aqui, Sakura e os outros também... não posso falhar com eles, estamos a só um passo, apenas este inimigo, não pode nos vencer... Não posso morrer aqui!" - depois de escutar em sua mente a voz de Ken, Ryu volta a juntar seu poder, num ato incrível reúne forças para levantar seu punho direito, rodeado de luzes azuis girando a seu redor. As luzes se transformam em raios e impelem seu punho contra a perna de Kahn que se dobra com o impacto. O imperador sente a grande dor de seus ossos estalando, sem poder acreditar.

-Shao Kahn: Aaaarhhh! ...Não... Como? - Shao Kahn recua segurando sua perna direita, levanta sua vista e contempla sem palavras como Ryu estava se levantando com uma energia azul a seu redor, fazendo com que pedaços de rocha flutuem no ar. - Como é possível... se ele estava quase morto?

-Ryu: Não posso permitir... Não posso permitir que não pague pelo que fez! Vou vencê-lo aqui mesmo, Shao Kahn!

-Shao Kahn: Humano tolo, não diga bobagens! - Shao Kahn se lança correndo e dá um golpe com seu punho direito, mas Ryu contra-ataca chocando seu punho direito no ataque de Kahn. Os dois punhos se pressionam e ficam assim por alguns momentos, até que Kahn vê sem conseguir acreditar como a armadura que lhe cobria o braço esquerdo explode em pedaços devido a uma onda que termina quebrando os ossos de sua mão. - Aaaaaahh!... Não... não é possível... Ryu... parece... parece que seu poder subiu para outro nível!

-Ryu: Eu disse que venceria! - Ryu se lança aplicando chutes e socos no rosto de Kahn, que não podia se defender do feroz ataque. Kahn termina no solo depois de receber um chute giratório, ainda não podia aceitar tudo o que havia visto e sofrido e sua ira se misturava com temor ao se ver perdendo dessa forma.

-Shao Kahn: É um maldito!... Hã? - Shao Kahn abre bem os olhos ao ver como Ryu leva suas mãos para trás e uma energia girava em torno delas.

-Ryu: A energia Hado... Isto é o HadoKen!

-Liu Kang: Espere! - Ryu se vira ao ser interrompido, detendo o ataque cuja energia se desvanece no ar. Liu Kang estava atrás dele, coisa que surpreende Ryu e imediatamente se prepara para atacar mandando um soco, mas seu braço é detido por Liu.

-Shao Kahn: Liu Kang, tem que terminar sua luta! Acabe com este humano!

-Liu Kang: Não. - Shao Kahn range os dentes ao se dar conta de que Liu Kang não estava mais sob seu controle. O monge solta o braço de Ryu, que também estava espantado e aliviado, sorri pela sorte que teve. Liu Kang avança até o imperador enquanto seu olhar demonstrava uma fúria que estava a ponto de explodir. - Ryu... não se meta nesta luta... Eu vingarei Kung Lao!

-Shao Kahn: Grrrhhh! Estúpidos humanos! Liu Kang, você não serviu para nada, é por sua fraqueza que seu amigo está morto!

-Liu Kang: Cale-se! - Liu Kang atira seu poder ao dizer isto, Shao Kahn o recebe e é jogado ao solo novamente, o poder desse ataque foi muito forte surpreendendo o imperador, que volta a se levantar com alguma dificuldade, enfurecido por essa humilhação que estava vivendo.

-Shao Kahn: Isso não ficará assim! - o imperador se levanta e ergue sua mão, liberando uma poderosa energia a seu redor que se estendia ao céu. Nuvens se formam e raios caem sobre a terra, provocando um tremor e soltando grandes pedaços de rocha do solo, Ryu e Liu Kang caem devido aos tremores mas se movem para evitar os raios que caíam. Após alguns momentos o ataque cessa e tudo se acalma, Ryu e Liu Kang se levantam descobrindo que Shao Kahn havia desaparecido dali sem deixar rastro.

-Liu Kang: Aonde foi esse maldito monstro!

-Ryu: Fugiu daqui, pelo que parece... Liu, vejo que está recuperado, isso me alegra. - diz com um ligeiro sorriso, contrastando com o rosto de Liu Kang.

-Liu Kang: Não, ainda não estou recuperado. Estarei depois de matá-lo. Mas... Shao Kahn teve razão... - olha para o corpo de Kung Lao. Cammy e Jaxx já estão junto a ele e a jovem lhe cruza os braços e põe em sua testa uma cruz que trazia no pescoço. - ...Eu o matei... se não tivesse sido tão fraco, Bison não teria me controlado com isto. - Liu mostra sua mão direita, na palma estava o chip que fora cravado em sua testa.

-Ryu: Bison... ele também é parte disto. E Liu, creio que a melhor maneira de mostrar a você mesmo que não é fraco como diz, é ir onde estão e derrotá-los agora mesmo. - Liu Kang se vira para Ryu ao escutar suas palavras. É verdade que não gostara dele quando soube que teriam que trabalhar juntos, mas depois disso, já que pensava como ele e lhe dava novo ânimo, começava a gostar da sua atitude.

-Liu Kang: Sim. Temos que ir, não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui. Jaxx, te peço que cuide do corpo de Kung Lao!

-Jaxx: Espere Liu, não está pensando em ir sozinho até...!

-Liu Kang: Diga a Rayden que deixe isto conosco! - Ryu e Liu Kang partem correndo e saltando até as arquibancadas do Coliseu, rumo ao castelo frente a ele, deixando Jaxx e Cammy com os olhos arregalados.

...

Num quarto estreito, um calabouço, no qual se encontravam prisioneiros os guerreiros que caíram em combate momentos antes. Se tratavam de Sub-Zero, Guile, Sonya, Ken, Johnny Cage e Chun Li. Todos começam a despertar quase ao mesmo tempo descobrindo onde estavam, um quarto de pedra estreito e sem portas, parecia que estavam no fundo de um grande poço.

-Johnny Cage: Aaagh, minha cabeça. quando puser minhas mãos em Shang Tsung...

-Guile: O que fazemos aqui?

-Sonya: Esse maldito... nos prendeu aqui, não podemos saber onde estamos a menos que saiamos. Sub-Zero, crie uma coluna de gelo para poder sair. - porém Sub-Zero não se movia, agora que não trazia sua máscara seu rosto demonstrava um pouco mais de emoção, parecia pensativo.

-Chun Li: Sub-Zero?

-Sub-Zero: Shang Tsung poderia ter nos matado... mas não o fez... Por quê?

-Guile: Sim, também acho que algo cheira mal aqui.

-Johnny Cage: Com certeza é o calabouço. Não o limpam com freqüência.

-Ken: Mas temos que tentar sair daqui. Não podemos ficar especulando coisas quando não temos tempo.

-Guile: Concordo com o garoto. Primeiro temos que sair daqui.

-Sub-Zero: Só... esperem um momento. Confiem em mim. - todos permanecem se perguntado no que o ninja estaria pensando, mas este apenas continua olhando para cima.

...

No salão onde estava a máquina principal para passar de uma dimensão a outra, Shang Tsung enfrentava Bison com todo seu poder, valendo-se de sua rapidez e combinando socos e chutes, ataques feitos com uma mistura de diferentes estilos de artes marciais, resultado de todos os seus anos na Terra e das almas que absorveu durante muito tempo. Entretanto nada disto funcionava, pois Bison desaparecia justo quando o punho do feiticeiro ia fazer contato com ele.

-Shang Tsung: Bison, lute como homem!

-Bison: O que foi, feiticeiro? Está tão frustrado que se irrita com tão pouco?

-Shang Tsung: Vou cortar sua língua enorme. - Shang Tsung envia um chute por trás mas Bison desaparece e aparece imediatamente diante dele, golpeando-o ao liberar seu poder. Shang Tsung é jogado para trás enquanto Bison continua sorrindo.

-Bison: Lhe direi algo. Desta vez não desaparecerei. Pode golpear como quiser.

-Shang Tsung: Essas serão suas últimas palavras! - Shang Tsung envia seu ataque com o punho irradiando energia, direto no estômago de Bison, que se queixa de dor e abre os olhos ao receber esse impacto. O feiticeiro sorri após mostrar-lhe sua força. - Bem, e agora, quer continuar rindo?

-Bison: Ora... isso foi tudo? He he!

-Shang Tsung: O quê? - Bison volta a mostrar seu sorriso diabólico, agarra o braço de Shang Tsung e aplica uma série de golpes no rosto, terminando com um tremendo impacto de energia com seu punho que faz Shang Tsung abrir um buraco na parede.

-Bison: Hahahahaha!

-Shang Tsung: M-maldição... você... não sairá disto vivo. - Shang Tsung se levanta apoiado na parede, reunia suas energias e suas mãos começam a irradiar chamas verdes. Então se impulsiona com suas pernas para frente e grita para lançar seu ataque. - Crânio de fogo! - um potente raio de energia que continha a figura de um crânio coberto por chamas acerta Bison, que trata de detê-lo erguendo suas mãos, mas é arrastado até bater na parede, Shang Tsung sorri mas rapidamente seu sorriso desaparece ao ver Bison controlar o poder que enviara.

-Bison: Hehe! Acho que isto é seu. - seus olhos brilham ao aumentar seu poder e liberá-lo ao mover suas mãos adiante, devolvendo o poder ao feiticeiro, o impacto é forte e o lança através da parede. - Não, não, ainda não terminamos. - Bison, com seu poder telecinético, ergue o corpo de Shang Tsung que estava muito machucado. Bison o move pelo ar e o aproxima dele para tomá-lo pelo pescoço e começar a asfixiá-lo. - Bem, feiticeiro. Este é o rosto que verá quando morrer... e quando chegar ao inferno.

-Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - a voz que ambos reconhecem os detém. Das sombras emerge o imperador Shao Kahn, com a derrota que havia sofrido doendo mais que seus ferimentos.

-Shang Tsung: I-imperador... Aghhhh! - Bison aperta mais o pescoço do feiticeiro para evitar que falasse.

-Bison: Imperador. Acabo de prender o feiticeiro. Ao que parece ele o traiu, pois foi quem desapareceu com todos os soldados do Coliseu. Não é mesmo? - Bison o joga no chão, Shang Tsung fica nervoso ante a presença do imperador.

-Shao Kahn: Shang Tsung... Isso é verdade?

-Shang Tsung: Imperador... sim... É verdade mas fiz por uma razão justific... Aaaaahhh! - Shang Tsung é envolto num ataque de energia de Shao Kahn. - Por favor... fiz isso por uma única razão... E era para que abrisse os olhos. Bison o tem manipulado, se uniu a você por conveniência para depois atacá-lo pelas costas! Aaaaaaarrrghh! - Shao Kahn ataca de novo com outra descarga, ante a satisfação de Bison que se coloca ao lado do imperador, assistindo o castigo que Shang Tsung recebia.

-Shao Kahn: Shang Tsung... Como ousa questionar minha inteligência? Deveria queimá-lo só por isso.

-Bison: Isso mesmo imperador. Deveria mesmo.

-Shang Tsung: Mas imperador...

-Shao Kahn: Não precisa me dizer coisas... que eu já sei. - Bison e Shang Tsung se surpreendem ao ouvir isso. Shao Kahn se vira para Bison, este recua nervoso ao ver o resplendor nos olhos do imperador. - Bison... eu já sabia o que planejava faz tempo. - o imperador estala os dedos e nisso uma sombra aparece diante deles, um ninja com o mesmo traje de Sub-Zero, mas vermelho.

-Bison: Mas o quê?

-Shao Kahn: Seu nome é Ermac. Tem te vigiado há tempos sem que soubesse de nada. - Shao Kahn se dirige até a máquina e toca o painel principal. Bison assiste preocupado. - Eu sei que esta máquina não é só para viajar a outros mundos. Cria um vazio dimensional em qualquer corpo astral, pode ser o ambiente de um planeta... ou mesmo o corpo de um indivíduo. Sei o que tinha planejado, pois cobiçava meu poder de absorver almas e isto é o mais próximo que pôde criar. Absorver a energia vital dos seres vivos, e sendo de um indivíduo poderoso, absorver sua energia cósmica, seus poderes, até deixá-lo praticamente morto.

-Bison: Não pode ser! - Shang Tsung sorria ao ver seu imperador tomar o controle da situação e deixar Bison nervoso.

-Shao Kahn: Tem um grande poder Bison, por isso estava te guardando para esta ocasião. - Shao Kahn ativa a máquina e um raio passa através dele iluminando-o e passando ondas ao redor de Bison prendendo-o na energia descarregada. - Precisava de seu poder, para aumentar o meu, hahahaha! - Bison sentia as descargas em seu corpo e era erguido por elas , Shao Kahn abria os braços ao sentir seu corpo recebendo tal poder.

-Bison: Hahahaha!

-Shao Kahn: Hã?

-Bison: Por que não analisa bem a situação, imperador? - Shao Kahn abria os olhos, via suas mãos, sentia algo em todo seu corpo, sua energia o deixava.

-Shao Kahn: Quê? Isto não pode ser! Aaaaarrrhh! - Bison estendia seus braços e tomava o controle do corpo de Shao Kahn.

-Bison: Ermac... Por que não mostra ao imperador sua marca especial? - Ermac se vira até o imperador e tira sua máscara para revelar algo em sua testa. Shao Kahn vê sem poder acreditar, o chip com que Bison controla suas vítimas, cravado na testa de Ermac. - Devo lhe agradecer imperador. Ermac foi o trunfo que eu precisava. Esta máquina mantém um laço eletromagnético com meu poder, canalizado nisto. - Bison mostra seu cinturão, na fivela estava um dispositivo que piscava. - Estamos na era da miniaturização da tecnologia, imperador. Este artefato é o que controla tudo! Essa grande máquina serve apenas para isto. Agora, com sua permissão me alimentarei de seu poder! - Bison libera um grande resplendor que cobre todo o salão, cegando momentaneamente Shang Tsung.

-Shang Tsung: Imperador! - o feiticeiro vê o que nunca acreditou, Shao Kahn cai derrotado sem sinais de vida . Escuta as botas de Bison dar passos se aproximando do corpo de Shao Kahn e tirando-lhe o capacete. Em seguida sua cabeça bate novamente no solo, com os olhos abertos e a boca escorrendo saliva como se estivesse em coma. Bison sorri ao ver o crânio que usa como capacete e depois o coloca.

-Bison: Não precisará mais disso, imperador. Eu sou o novo imperador de Outworld e da Terra! Sou Bison! - ao dizer isto Bison libera sua energia no teto derrubando pedaços de pedra. E se vira divertido ao ver como Shang Tsung se levanta para enfrentá-lo. - Já sei! Quer acompanhar seu adorado imperador! Hahaha!

-Shang Tsung: Primeiro te matarei... podemos te vencer...

-Bison: Podemos? Haha! Feiticeiro, já está falando como um louco.

-Shang Tsung: Tive que usar esta estratégia pois sabia que ninguém poderia prevê-la. Nem mesmo você.

-Bison: Estratégia? Do que está falando?

-Shang Tsung: Disto! - Shang Tsung faz estranhos movimentos com as mãos e espalha bolas de luz no ar.

...

No calabouço onde se encontravam Sub-Zero, Guile, Sonya, Ken, Johnny Cage e Chun Li, todos vêem intrigados como seus corpos começam a se iluminar e depois desaparecer.

-Guile: Mas o quê...?

-Sub-Zero: Humm... já entendi...

...

De volta a onde se encontravam o feiticeiro e Bison, este vê com espanto como as luzes começam a tomar forma e os guerreiros que estavam presos nessa pequena cela surgiam ali mesmo frente a ele.

-Johnny Cage: Que diabos? Shang Tsung!

-Guile: Bison!

-Bison: Entendo... não só traiu seu imperador, como também se aliou com estes inúteis.

-Sonya: O que disse?

-Shang Tsung: Escutem guerreiros escolhidos! Desta vez não sou seu inimigo, é ele. Bison se apoderou do poder do imperador com essa máquina e agora é sua principal ameaça.

-Ken: Céus...

-Johnny Cage: Definitivamente isso não é nada bom.

-Shang Tsung: Por isso se querem continuar vivendo, será melhor que o exterminem.

-Sub-Zero: Foi por isso que não nos matou, não é, feiticeiro? Planejava nos usar para ajudá-lo a exterminar suas pragas!

-Chun Li: Estou vendo... mas por mim não tem problema. Com prazer acabarei com Bison.

-Shang Tsung: Ele é nosso inimigo nesta ocasião então lhes aconselho isto, ajudem-me e então voltarão a seu reino sãos e salvos, com todas as almas de seus humanos.

-Sub-Zero: Por que está fazendo isto? Como podemos saber que não tirará vantagem da situação?

-Shang Tsung: Por que este plano foi graças a um humano asqueroso. E mesmo que Outworld ganhe, me sentiria enojado para o resto da vida. E eu vivo para sempre!

-Johnny Cage: Hum, até que o cara é razoável.

-Ken: Então, tudo que temos a fazer é derrotá-lo e tudo terá terminado. Pra mim está ótimo! - todos se preparam para atacar, porém Bison cruza seus braços sorrindo divertido com a situação.

-Bison: Bem, bem. Estes eventos se mostraram um pouco imprevisíveis, mas parece que se esquecem de uma coisa: Eu tenho o poder! - nesse momento em que Bison libera seu poder, Ermac se lança com um chute duplo em Guile e Ken, lançando-os para fora do salão destruindo a porta. Shang Tsung não se altera com isto e se lança até Bison golpeando-o com toda sua força, seus braços soltavam chamas mas nenhum golpe surtia efeito. Nessa hora Bison lhe aplica um golpe por baixo da mandíbula, enviando sua energia que leva Shang Tsung até o teto, a mesma energia o puxa para baixo para bater fortemente no piso. O feiticeiro fica fora de combate depois disto, deixando os outros guerreiros chocados.

-Johnny Cage: Oops! Não poderíamos conversar como adultos?

-Sonya: Fale você! Hyaaa!

-Chun Li: Lighting Kick! - Chun Li e Sonya se lançam ao mesmo tempo com seus ataques mas Bison havia desaparecido e sem que esperassem aparece entre elas colocando suas mãos em seus rostos e enviando uma onda de energia que as joga em direções opostas contra as paredes, abrindo rachaduras com o impacto. Johnny Cage vê como Sub-Zero se adianta para atacar.

-Sub-Zero: Ground Freeze! - Sub-Zero congela o solo e desliza nele para atacar mais rápido com um pedaço pontiagudo de gelo que criara, Bison o vê sem fazer nada e o ninja com frieza lança a estaca de gelo bem no coração de Bison, mas o gelo se destroça ao fazer contato com o líder da Shadaloo, como se batesse numa barreira que rodeava todo seu corpo. - Quê?

-Bison: Haha! - Bison aplica um golpe no peito de Sub-Zero que lhe tira o ar e um segundo por cima de sua cabeça que o manda ao solo vários metros dali.

-Johnny Cage: Sub-Zero, não! ...Hã? - Cage se vira e Bison já estava na sua frente. - Shadow Uppercut! - o ator ataca com seu cotovelo com energia direto a Bison a uma curta distância, mas este detém o braço de Cage com sua mão e o manobra girando-o para jogá-lo no solo, depois se eleva e o bate no teto e para finalizar gira e o manda contra uma parede, caindo ao lado de Sonya. Bison desce gargalhando por sua supremacia.

-Guile: Sonic Boom!

-Bison: Hã? - Bison ao descer não vê atrás dele o ataque vindo de Guile, explodindo em suas costas e fazendo-o cair.

-Guile: Eu di... Que? - ao cair, como um reflexo Bison põe sua mão no chão e gira para se levantar novamente. Flutuando por cima do solo Bison se vira para Guile.

-Bison: Você! - Bison aponta para Guile, que não podia acreditar que seu ataque não o afetara. Em seguida desaparece da vista de Guile que instantes depois é envolto por chamas de energia caindo fortemente ao solo, Bison aparecia por cima dele com seus braços cruzados. - Coronel Guile, você não tem o poder para reclamar sua cobiçada vingança.

-Guile: Aaaghh...

-Bison: Hehehe... Aarrh! - Bison recebe um golpe de energia nas costas. Sua capa fica rasgada por causa desse ataque, se vira e vê Ken com as mãos unidas para frente.

-Ken: Ainda não ganhou, monstro maldito!

-Bison: Senhor Masters... Vejo que sua reputação é merecida. Mas ainda assim, seu nível é muito mais baixo que o meu, desista e não faça tentativas inúteis.

-Ken: Lamento, este não é o meu plano.

-Bison: Pior pra você. - o mestre da Shadaloo desaparece e aparece por trás de Ken explodindo em suas costas uma energia lançada por suas mãos, Ken se choca com a parede mas não cai, faz um esforço para se firmar. Bison se lança novamente contra ele, porém o lutador reage e o recebe com um Hurricane Kick como um tornado, Bison recebe vários golpes seguidos.

-Ken: O quê?

-Bison: Hahahaha!- apesar de estar recebendo esse ataque Bison não era movido pelos numerosos chutes do rapaz. Então Bison gira também formando um redemoinho de energia mandando seu inimigo fortemente contra o teto para cair a seus pés. - Neste momento eu sou um deus. Vocês simples mortais não podem vir reclamar o reino que agora me pertence... hum? - o vilão vê como Ken se move tentando levantar, olha para trás, todos os guerreiros se levantam com dificuldades, ainda sentindo os ataques recebidos. -Vejo que querem uma demonstração para temer este deus. - ao dizer isto começa a liberar sua energia que se forma como um raio de luz e se eleva abrindo um buraco no teto, para se expandir e explodir destruindo grande parte do castelo desde o centro até várias dezenas de metros.

Esta explosão é vista por Ryu e Liu Kang que estavam na ponte frente à porta principal do castelo.

-Ryu: O que foi isso?

-Liu Kang: Não sei. Algo muito ruim está acontecendo lá dentro. Vamos!

Bison se encontrava de pé em meio a vários escombros, entre pedaços de pedra do teto e muros, partes de várias estátuas e colunas em um círculo de dezenas de metros de diâmetro a seu redor, o castelo se encontrava praticamente destruído, só restavam a sua volta algumas torres de pé, mas todas as salas que existiam por cima de onde estão estavam em ruínas por causa de todo o poder liberado neste instante.

-Bison: Hahahaha! Testemunhem meu enorme poder! - dos escombros, os guerreiros e Shang Tsung conseguiam se erguer com grande dificuldade apoiados com suas mãos, viam com grande desesperança a situação pela qual passavam neste momento.

-Johnny Cage: Isto... Isto parece um pesadelo!

-Chun Li: É... poderoso demais... nem mesmo juntos podemos vencê-lo...

-Ken: Não... não se rendam agora... - Ken conseguia se levantar ante o olhar de Bison. O lutador loiro estava cambaleando, fraco por esse terrível ataque.

-Sub-Zero: Eu também não me renderei, não neste lugar. - Sub-Zero também se levanta, respirando pesadamente, ambos tinham os rostos sangrando e estavam muito fracos para poder fazer frente a Bison, e isto apenas o divertia.

-Bison: Sem dúvida esses ratos são duros de matar. - Bison reunia seu poder nas mãos para terminar com as vidas dos dois guerreiros, mas justo nesse momento um relâmpago branco cai do céu e o atinge no peito, jogando-o no chão em meio aos escombros. Todos olham para o céu e vêem como Rayden descia, aparecendo junto com Dhalsim, Kitana, Sakura, Jaxx e Cammy no campo de batalha - Mas o que é isto? O próprio deus do trovão...

-Rayden: Cuidem dos feridos, eu me encarrego dele.

-Kitana: Rayden, tem certeza? Seus poderes...

-Rayden: Apenas façam! - os guerreiros obedecem relutantes ainda duvidando de que Rayden pudesse fazer algo. Jaxx e Cammy ajudam Johnny Cage, Guile, Sonya e Chun Li que estavam caídos, enquanto Sub-Zero e Ken se negavam a receber ajuda de Sakura e Kitana, preferindo continuar de pé embora fracos, observando os movimentos de Bison ante a chegada de Rayden. Dhalsim passava suas mãos emanando um estranho brilho sobre Guile.

-Dhalsim: Libere sua mente da dor. Deixe que a mesma energia que usa para lutar cure seu corpo. - uma brisa enche o corpo de Guile, que reage.

-Guile: O que... o que fez?... Mas... me sinto bem...

-Dhalsim: Só estou dando um pouco de ajuda, vocês precisam continuar lutando para viver. - Dhalsim continua curando as feridas dos outros, enquanto Rayden estava bem em frente a Bison, que o encarava com os braços cruzados.

-Kitana: Rayden... tenha muito cuidado.

-Sakura: Mas... Acha que ele pode com esse monstro?

-Bison: Ora, ora, ora. O próprio deus do trovão veio me deter. Sempre pensei que chegaria a enfrentar os deuses mas não achei que esse momento chegaria tão cedo... Será que meu poder é tão imenso que alertou os deuses? Os deuses se sentem intimidados porque um novo deus surgiu!

-Rayden: Cale-se, você é apenas um pobre diabo.

-Bison: Me decepciona, Rayden. Espero que seja melhor lutando que querendo insultar, hehehe.

-Rayden: Vou lhe mostrar! - Rayden abre seus braços e uma série de relâmpagos são liberados a seu redor, despedaçando o solo e chegando até Bison, que libera um campo de energia no qual os raios se chocam e são desviados. Bison sorri e Rayden se lança contra ele. Um golpe relampejante se choca contra a mão de Bison, Rayden depois manda um chute que o líder de Shadaloo volta a deter e contra-ataca com um golpe de sua palma direto no rosto de Rayden, derrubando-o.

-Bison: Pensei que um deus pudesse fazer mais que isso. - Rayden endurecia sua face pelo desespero de ter seus poderes diminuindo conforme passava o tempo. Apertava os punhos enquanto tentava se levantar, mas Bison chega e o toma pelo pescoço, e com sua mão esquerda o golpeia com uma bola de energia no estômago que o lança para o alto. No ar Rayden se detém liberando relâmpagos, como se os chamasse das nuvens vários deles começam a se manifestar. Bison já estava voando pelos céus indo direto até ele, mas nisso dois relâmpagos se chocam bem diante de seu rosto, cegando-o. -Arrrrhh! - Rayden aproveita para atacar com suas mãos energizadas, batendo no rosto e corpo do senhor de Shadaloo.

-Sakura: Isso aí, duro nele!

-Ken: Conseguiu. - Rayden dava um chute que manda Bison para baixo, e com suas duas mãos junta sua energia e a lança na forma de um raio que atinge seu oponente, explodindo depois. Mas a fumaça da explosão se dispersa momentos depois pelo poder de Bison.

-Bison: Bom, é assim que eu gosto! - Bison junta suas mãos e ao separá-las libera raios de energia que se juntam para formar uma esfera, que ele lança até o deus do trovão viajando de forma irregular, Rayden ergue sua mão e um relâmpago cai das nuvens destruindo a esfera. Mas justo nesse momento Bison se manifesta frente a Rayden golpeando-o, porém o deus do trovão se recupera e o golpeia no rosto, ambos se separam e se movem em círculo enquanto sobem cada vez mais.

Rayden faz um gesto e ambos se lançam se chocando no ar trocando rajadas de energia. Ambos estão agarrados e se golpeando enquanto avançam pelos ares, durante o trajeto formam um campo de energia que vai aumentando, chegam a descer passando por onde estavam os guerreiros e pedaços de rocha saltam e são destruídos.

-Rayden: Precisa parar agora mesmo, Bison! A essência do imperador Shao Kahn é forte demais, te consumirá e ficará tão louco quanto ele!

-Bison: Deixe-me dizer, Rayden, que seus problemas com este imperador são insignificantes. Se por acaso tivessem perdido os torneios, Shao Kahn não poderia ter feito nada contra mim, mas foi uma sorte me aliar a ele antes, pois me deu os meios para controlar todos os mundos que quiser! Todos os mundos que serão transformados em reinos de Shadaloo!

-Rayden: É um louco!

-Bison: Não, Rayden. Eu sou o salvador de tudo. - ambos se golpeiam, explodindo sua energia que os separa no ar. Nesse momento ambos começam a reunir seus poderes, Rayden estava disposto a dar tudo de si nesse ataque e seus olhos e boca expulsavam energia eletrizante, Bison também se preparava com sua energia flamejante rodeando-o. - Vamos! Hyaaaaa!

-Rayden: Haaaaaaaa! - ambos envoltos em energia se lançam voando horizontalmente com grande velocidade. O choque libera uma grande onda de energia que causa uma explosão de luz cegando a todos momentaneamente.

-Sonya: O que... o que houve?

-Guile: É o que estamos prestes a descobrir. - uma figura cai soltando fumaça e bate duramente nos escombros. Os guerreiros se apressam para ver quem é, e quando se dão conta ficam chocados.

-Kitana: Rayden!

-Bison: Hahahahaha! - todos olham para o céu, Bison estava descendo e apenas sua capa estava rasgada. Fitando triunfante os guerreiros junto a seu guia e líder, Bison continua soltando sua risada maquiavélica.

-Guile: É um maldito filho da...

-Bison: Este é só o princípio, coronel. Então aproveite por estar na primeira fila para contemplar o início de um novo reino.

-Kitana: Shao Kahn não pôde, você também não conseguirá. - Kitana lança seu leque carregado de energia, atravessando Bison. Mas logo percebem que a imagem de Bison se desvanecia e ele de repente aparece atrás de Kitana agarrando seu pescoço.

-Bison: Você foi um fracasso total.

-Kitana: Aaaaahh! - Kitana é eletrocutada pela energia de Bison, Johnny Cage e Cammy tentam ir em seu auxílio mas Bison os vê e joga a princesa sobre eles com uma esfera de energia que atinge os três.

-Sakura: Nãooo! Agora você vai ver! Shoryuken! - Sakura avança correndo com toda sua energia reunida no punho, mas Bison o agarra com a mão.

-Bison: Estes jogos são para adultos! - Bison coloca sua mão frente a Sakura e libera uma onda magnética que a manda voar vários metros.

-Guile: Agora vai ver, maldito demônio! - Guile, junto a Sonya, Chun Li e Jaxx atacam com seus poderes um atrás do outro, mas Bison desaparece e reaparece em movimentos de zigue-zague com um ataque deslizando no ar golpeia os quatro, lançando-os ao solo. Jaxx se levanta e contra-ataca com seu poderoso golpe atingindo a frente do capacete de Bison, mas este resiste tendo apenas tremido, e o senhor de Shadaloo lhe dá um golpe na testa que o manda contra os escombros, para depois cair com os dois pés em seu peito e enterrá-lo nas rochas.

-Sonya: Jaxx! - Sonya se lança com um chute que Bison bloqueia, Chun Li se une atacando com seu Lighting Kick, mas Bison as repele soltando uma onda de energia e em grande velocidade as golpeia várias vezes no ar, terminando com um chute em cada uma jogando-as sobre os escombros. Nesse momento, Guile aproveita para mandar um chute acertando o rosto de Bison que chega a sentir, mas contra-ataca com uma feroz cotovelada na boca do estômago, seguida de um soco no rosto, uma joelhada no abdômen e outra cotovelada nas costas que termina derrubando o soldado. Bison se eleva e cai com seus dois pés sobre as costas de Guile, que grita de dor ante o sorriso de Bison.

-Johnny Cage: Agora!

-Cammy: Hyaaa! - ambos dão chutes em Bison por trás, derrubando-o, mas antes de cair Bison se detém no ar e gira para rapidamente tomar as cabeças dos guerreiros e girando como um tornado, os arremessa nos escombros arrastando-os por vários metros.

-Bison: Hahahaha! Isto é tudo o que tem a oferecer?

-Dhalsim: E o que você tem a oferecer?

-Bison: Hã? Ah sim, ainda me faltava o Dalai Lama... O que tenho a oferecer? Através de minha mão virá a salvação, primeiro tenho que destruir todo o mal do mundo para depois começar de novo como deve ser, sob minha supervisão o povo me agradecerá, pois um novo paraíso será formado através de Shadaloo.

-Dhalsim: Aprisiona muita gente inocente, seu mundo não será a salvação mas sim um inferno.

-Bison: E isso não é ótimo? - Bison pisa nos escombros e solta uma onda de poder que chega como uma brisa em Dhalsim, que se mantinha distante, preparando seu ataque enquanto se concentrava.

-Dhalsim: Te mostrarei o que é um inferno real... Yoga Flame! - de sua boca sai uma grande labareda que avança rapidamente até cobrir Bison por completo.

-Bison: Agh, mas que...! - as chamas aumentam arremetendo contra Bison cada vez mais fortes. Dhalsim controla as chamas e com suas mãos aumenta o poder, fazendo uma explosão onde estava Bison.

-Dhalsim: Hã? - mas as chamas começavam a girar em forma de espiral. Bison aparece com suas mãos controlando as chamas.

-Bison: Gostei desse inferno. - Bison expulsa seu poder devolvendo a labareda para Dhalsim, que é apanhado pelo fogo e lançado contra uma coluna. Dhalsim cai de joelhos mas antes de cair completamente Bison o agarra pisando em sua garganta e esmagando o curandeiro contra a coluna. Mas nesse momento um raio de gelo e outro de energia azul destroem a coluna, Bison olha para Sub-Zero e Ken que ainda estavam de pé. - Ah, como pude esquecer de vocês.

-Ken: Não estará se cansando, Bison? Pois sempre haverá alguém disposto a lutar contra você.

-Sub-Zero: Até que reste o último de nós vivo.

-Bison: Então... temos que resolver isso. - Bison se aproxima deles flutuando perto do solo, passando por todos os guerreiros derrotados no solo. Bison ainda emanava uma grande quantidade de energia através de seu corpo. Sub-Zero e Ken se colocam em guarda, preparados para receber Bison com um contra-ataque. - Hehe... sim, agora resolverei isso matando vocês. - Bison se lança como um torpedo com sua energia flamejante e derruba os guerreiros, que caem ao solo mas se levantam com grande esforço sincronizados e contra-atacam com um chute giratório no peito de Bison seguidos de socos de ambos ao mesmo tempo no rosto que fazem Bison recuar alguns passos.

-Ken: Agora! Ha-Do-Ken!

-Sub-Zero: Deep Freeze! - ambos se unem e lançam seus poderes ao mesmo tempo dando pouco tempo de reação a Bison.

-Bison: Malditos! Aaaaaaaaarrrhhh! - a energia o cobre e explode em estilhaços de gelo, uma nuvem de pó se levanta frente ao ninja e o lutador, que gastaram suas últimas energias e se sentiam cansados sem poder se mover. Tudo parecia calmo, ao que parece saíram vitoriosos depois desse movimento, mas nesse momento de dentro da poeira saem mãos que agarram os pescoços de Sub-Zero e Ken. Bison saía e os leva vários metros até se deter e começar a soltar sua energia através de seus corpos. - Vocês sim puderam me ferir, são bons lutadores mas é uma pena que tenham se erguido contra mim. - Bison eleva a energia, aumentando a agonia de Sub-Zero e Ken. Mas de repente ele se detém, deixando ambos caírem duramente nos escombros enquanto olha para frente. - Sim, sabia que vocês viriam. - Ken e Sub-Zero levantam os olhos e vêem duas silhuetas se formarem.

-Sub-Zero: Liu Kang...

-Ken: ...Ryu... - Bison desaparece e aparece alguns metros frente aos recém-chegados, cruza seus braços e com seus olhos vermelhos os contempla. Liu Kang e Ryu se posicionam para atacar com tudo que têm.

-Bison: Senhores, chegaram um pouco tarde e tenho muitos assuntos pendentes. Então, com sua permissão, terminarei com isto rápido.

-Ryu: Espero que ainda tenha energia Bison. Porque quero ter uma grande batalha!

-Liu Kang: Eu, Liu Kang, da ordem da Luz, te vencerei aqui mesmo no castelo de Shao Kahn!

-Bison: Um monge e um andarilho, lutando contra um deus. Veremos o quanto podem sofrer. Haaaaa! - Bison cria uma onda de energia que se forma ao redor de seu corpo, se chocando contra Ryu e Liu Kang que são arrastados através dos escombros, surpreendidos pelo poder de Bison.

-Ryu: Liu, temos que atacar, não nos deixaremos vencer por esta simples brisa!

-Liu Kang: Vamos Ryu! - Liu Kang e Ryu expulsam seu poder e começam a correr se lançando contra Bison que os vê surpreso por conseguirem evitar seu ataque. Liu Kang se lança com uma série de chutes no peito de Bison que o arrastam por vários metros, mas este se detém e salta por cima dele, estando no ar cai com um golpe que afunda o monge nos escombros. Nisso, ao se virar, Ryu já estava sobre ele, lançando uma combinação rápida de golpes, que o senhor da Shadaloo bloqueia e esquiva, sorrindo com um psicopata, com um movimento separa seus braços e movendo rapidamente sua mão dispara uma esfera no corpo do lutador arremessando-o contra um muro. Ryu nem terminara de cair quando Bison já estava golpeando-o na boca do estômago e depois outro golpe no rosto.

-Bison: O que achou disso? Queria me enfrentar mas não tem poder suficiente. - Bison envia um golpe, mas Ryu se agacha fazendo-o destruir um pedaço do muro. Rapidamente o japonês manda um golpe por baixo da mandíbula de seu inimigo, seguido de outros golpes que atingem novamente o rosto de Bison, este se enfurece e com seus punhos cheios de energia golpeia Ryu no rosto fazendo seu corpo girar, para depois tomá-lo pela cintura e jogá-lo contra o muro, destruindo o que restava dele.

Bison se levanta contemplando Ryu entre os escombros do que restou do muro e cria uma esfera de energia com as duas mãos para matá-lo, mas nesse momento se vira e vê Liu Kang chegar e se lançar com um chute atingindo seu rosto, ele sente o golpe e já enfurecido se vira e aplica um severo soco na nuca do monge, que cai ao solo mas se impele com as mãos para frente evitando um segundo ataque de energia de Bison.

-Liu Kang: Hyaaa! - Liu Kang se volta e salta lançando um chute triplo, mas Bison agarra sua perna e voa para girar Liu Kang no ar e jogá-lo fortemente nos escombros. Bison se eleva flutuando e zombando deles.

-Bison: Hahahaha! Não podem fazer nada além dessas demonstrações patéticas!

-Liu Kang: Aaagh... é ...muito poderoso...

-Ryu: Sim... hehe... mas... não podemos nos render... agora não... porque... porque esta é a maior luta que teremos... e para a qual temos treinado por tanto tempo... Esta é a luta decisiva de nossas vidas!

-Liu Kang: Ryu... tem razão... não podemos decepcionar os que confiam em nós nem a nós mesmos... Eu continuarei levantando até vencê-lo! - Liu Kang e Ryu se recuperam ante o olhar perplexo de Bison, ao vê-los ainda com essas energias. Os dois guerreiros se voltam até seu inimigo e tornam a assumir suas poses de luta, se concentrando, um anel de energia começava a girar debaixo deles.

-Bison: Hum... Admiro essa coragem que demonstram. Mas aceitem que não tem chance! - Bison libera fagulhas elétricas ao redor de seu corpo enquanto se eleva e um redemoinho de energia cobria seu corpo. - Já que eu me tornei um deus e vocês são simples mortais! O que vocês podem fazer frente a meu poder? - Bison desce a toda velocidade envolto em energia, dirigindo-se a Ryu e Liu Kang como um míssil, mas eles não iam ficar esperando e se lançam correndo de encontro a ele.

-Liu Kang: HAAAAAA!

-Ryu: HYAAAAA! - ao chegar a seu nível Bison aumenta o impulso, Ryu e Liu Kang se lançam também saltando da terra recebendo-o com golpes dos punhos de ambos. O impacto gera uma onda de energia que faz voar muitos escombros e restos de pedra, e os lutadores ainda estavam parados no ponto de impacto, Ryu golpeando com seu braço direito e Liu com o esquerdo atingindo a barreira de energia de Bison, mas algo ocorre e toda a energia que havia ali começa a se redirecionar.

Faltando apenas um impulso que Liu Kang e Ryu dão com toda sua força fazendo essa energia ir contra Bison, que cai destruindo o solo em seu caminho, só parando ao explodir a energia. Os dois lutadores respiram ofegantes depois desse ataque conjunto, todos os outros guerreiros assistiram isso impressionados com seus amigos. Rayden contempla ambos através do espectro de energia que seus espíritos emanavam.

-Rayden: Suas energias estão no máximo, alcançaram outro nível diferente do nosso... Ryu, é hora de utilizar o segredo do Hadoken, a energia Shinkuu... Liu Kang, tem que alcançar essa fase, precisam unir os dois para vencer este demônio. - de repente a terra explode e os escombros e pedras voam, pois Bison se levanta novamente, ferido, com o capacete partido ao meio e no chão. Ele fita enfurecido os dois guerreiros e então percebe algo, o aparelho em seu cinturão estava soltando faíscas, havia sido danificado.

-Bison: Não! NÃO! Isto não pode estar acontecendo... que dois simples lutadores tenham devolvido todo meu poder... Isto não ficará assim! - Bison solta sua energia que gira a seu redor, levando pedras e pedaços do castelo. À distância se levantava Shang Tsung, ainda fraco depois dos ataques recebidos.

-Shang Tsung: Não... tudo acabará aqui... - Bison se aproxima de seus inimigos, flutuando a centímetros do chão com todos os escombros girando a seu redor conforme passava, o solo tremia a cada passo que se aproximava. Nisso se lança e aparece investindo contra os dois, envolvendo-os no furacão de energia que criara.

-Ryu: Hurricane Kick! - Ryu ataca com sua técnica golpeando Bison mas este vira com um chute atingindo-o, Liu o intercepta girando seu corpo e dando golpes com seus braços abertos, Bison contra-ataca girando para trás e chutando Liu por baixo do queixo, Liu cai mas é ajudado por Ryu e ambos atacam com chutes direto no corpo de Bison que é empurrado. Eles aproveitam isto e começam a atacar com seus punhos liberando energia, Bison faz todo o possível para se cobrir mas é atingido no rosto pelos duros golpes.

-Bison: RRRHH! - Bison gira no ar e ataca com sua energia liberando um raio com suas mãos que explode aos pés de Ryu e Liu Kang jogando-os no ar, Bison os intercepta voando e os manda ao solo com dois poderosos golpes. Em seguida reúne seus poderes e cai como um míssil onde estão os dois que não podem se levantar a tempo. - MORRAM! - mas justo antes de atingi-los, duas silhuetas saltam sobre ele.

-Sakura: RYUU!

-Kitana: Hyaaaaa! - ambas atacam Bison no ar mas ao se chocar com sua energia são repelidas por ela, mas este ataque serviu para desviar a queda de Bison e fazê-lo se chocar a alguns passos de Liu Kang e Ryu que são arremessados pela explosão.

-Ryu: S-Sakura! - Ryu se recupera e vai até Sakura, que estava no solo inconsciente, ele apóia sua cabeça para fazê-la reagir.

-Sakura: Ryu... tem que ganhar...

-Ryu: Não se preocupe... eu vou ganhar! - Ryu a deixa suavemente no solo. Se levanta e vira até Bison, que se levanta novamente com todo seu poder produzindo um furacão de energia. - Bison!

-Bison: Malditos ratos! Eu sou o novo deus! - Bison concentra todo o furacão em um ponto diante dele, soltando toda a energia que havia reunido e disparando-a contra Ryu, que reage juntando suas mãos. Relâmpagos caem sobre ele e começam a rodear seu corpo, Ryu abre os olhos e solta um grande grito.

-Ryu:Shin...kuuuuuu... HA DO KEEEEEEEEN! - Ryu estende suas mãos juntas para frente um instante antes de que o raio de Bison chegasse até ele, fazendo chocar a energia do Hadoken de suas mãos com a energia de Bison. O poder de Ryu divide o de Bison e começa a avançar até o líder da Shadaloo.

-Bison: Acha que me vencerá com isso? - Bison aumenta sua força e começa a se aproximar de Ryu empurrando todo o poder. Ryu se firma e todos os escombros voam a seu redor, segurando o poder com toda sua energia. A poucos metros Liu Kang se levanta e olha Kitana que estava caída, indo em seguida até ela.

-Liu Kang: Kitana! Está...?

-Kitana: Estou bem Liu... por favor, precisa ajudá-lo...

-Liu Kang: Não sei se posso... são muito poderosos, muito acima do meu nível...

-Kitana: Não... isso não é verdade, Liu. Ryu está lutando por todos nós, porque sabe que isso é o certo... porque seu coração lhe diz que é o que tem que fazer e é seu coração que lhe dá forças... esse é o segredo dessa energia shinkuu...Tem que usá-la porque também está dentro de você... - Kitana perde os sentidos após dizer isso, Liu Kang volta a olhar para cima e depois seus amigos que estavam feridos, não podia desapontá-los, não agora.

-Liu Kang: Haaaaaaaa! - Liu Kang se levanta e vira até onde estava Ryu, começa a gerar uma energia a seu redor na forma de um dragão e coloca suas mãos para frente. - Por meus amigos, por todos eles! Shinkuuuuu... DRAGON FIRE! - uma tremenda energia na forma de um grande dragão sai disparada de suas mãos movendo-se como uma serpente, passando ao redor de Ryu e se enrolando no raio do Hadoken. Ryu se vira até Liu Kang dando-lhe mais força para continuar o ataque. O dragão dá mais força ao Hadoken e atravessa o raio de Bison até atingir seu cinturão.

-Bison: O quê? - o aparelho de Bison em seu cinturão começava a quebrar e ele ia perdendo energia, abrindo uma abertura dimensional atrás dele. -NÃOO! Isto não pode estar acontecendo, estou perdendo o controle sobre as almas e o poder de Shao Kahn! - de repente de dentro de Bison começavam a sair raios que eram sugados pela abertura, Bison ficava desesperado com isso. - Não, NÃOOO! AAAAAAAHHH!

-Ryu: HADOKEN! - Ryu dá mais um impulso em seu poder, rompendo o de Bison, o Hadoken o atinge, cobrindo-o por completo e levando-o até a abertura dimensional, que em seguida explode e cria uma onda cobrindo os guerreiros e todo Outworld. A luz que cobrira este mundo desaparece e conseqüentemente o buraco negro se fecha, os guerreiros da Terra não estavam mais ali, apenas Shang Tsung havia ficado estupefato pelo que testemunhou. Olha para seu lado direito e nota uns escombros se moverem e uma grande figura emergir dali.

-Shang Tsung: Imperador! - Shao Kahn havia se levantado. Com seus olhos vermelhos faiscando fortemente, olha a seu redor, contemplando no que se tornara seu castelo.

-Shao Kahn: Shang Tsung... Reúna todos os escravos, têm um castelo para reconstruir... e que o que houve não seja mencionado nunca mais neste mundo...

-Shang Tsung: Como ordenar, senhor...

...

Templo Shaolin.

Ryu abria os olhos se deparando com um lugar desconhecido, com um templo nas montanhas. Se perguntava o que havia acontecido depois da explosão, se ainda estava vivo, se belisca para ver se não era um sonho. Nisso alguém cai sobre ele por trás, agarrando-o pelo pescoço com força.

-Sakura: Ryuuu! Você está bem!

-Ryu: Sakura? Onde estamos? - após dizer isso relâmpagos caem frente a eles cada vez mais chegando a formar figuras luminosas. Depois dos clarões, Rayden aparece liberando seu poder.

-Rayden: Meus poderes de volta. Me sinto muito melhor. - Rayden se manifestara trazendo com ele todos os guerreiros que se mostravam desconcertados ao ver onde estavam.

-Jaxx: Que diabos aconteceu?

-Guile: Estão todos aqui?

-Liu Kang: Rayden! - Sonya, Johnny Cage, Chun Li, Cammy, Kitana, Dhalsim, Sub-Zero e Ken se perguntam o mesmo que todos, Rayden se vira até eles sorrindo.

-Rayden: Conseguiram guerreiros, olhem para lá. - Rayden aponta com seu bastão os monges no templo, e abaixo dessa montanha se avistava um povoado, onde as pessoas saíam para ver o que acontecera. - Todos os humanos desta Terra tem suas almas de volta. Bison, que chegou a controlá-las através do poder de Shao Kahn, foi derrotado perdendo o controle e devolvendo todas para onde devem estar.

-Ken: Vencemos!

-Chun Li: Mas o que houve com Bison e os outros?

-Rayden: Desapareceu depois da explosão, mas é provável que tenha escapado. Por enquanto não poderá fazer nada, já que perdeu os poderes que o tornavam um ser supremo.

-Guile: Não tem problema, melhor pra mim. Assim o prenderei sem que tenha jogos sujos.

-Kitana: Então, Shao Kahn perdeu a conexão com a Terra.

-Rayden: Sim, estará ocupado um bom tempo reconstruindo seu castelo e se recuperando da derrota que sofreu. Todos fizeram um bom trabalho, parabéns.

-Johnny Cage: Ei, não tem de que, são ossos do ofício. - todos começam a festejar a vitória, Liu Kang se dirige até Ryu e lhe estende a mão.

-Liu Kang: É um verdadeiro guerreiro, Ryu.

-Ryu: Digo o mesmo de você, Liu Kang, essa foi uma grande luta. - ambos apertam as mãos enquanto o entardecer se anunciava. Horas depois todos voltavam a seus lugares graças à ajuda de Rayden. Os aldeões recebiam Dhalsim com entusiasmo. Chun Li se apresentava a seus superiores nos EUA trazendo Cammy com ela. Jaxx e Sonya retornavam à divisão das Forças Especiais reunindo informações para se prevenirem contra um novo ataque. Johnny Cage estava de volta fazendo um novo filme. Enquanto isto, Liu Kang e Kitana haviam ficado para prestar tributo na tumba de Kung Lao, no templo Shaolin da ordem da luz.

-Kitana: Foi um grande guerreiro, devemos agradecê-lo por ter nos ajudado.

-Liu Kang: Me salvou em várias ocasiões. Sou descendente de Kung Lao e ele tinha o mesmo nome por que de alguma maneira tinha um vínculo com ele. Descanse em paz amigo, continue nos protegendo de onde estiver. - Liu Kang se levanta e pega a mão de Kitana, ambos se afastam dali.

...

Japão.

Depois da batalha, Ryu e Sakura se despediam de Ken no aeroporto, o lutador loiro regressava a seu lar nos EUA.

-Ken: Ainda temos uma luta pendente Ryu, voltaremos a nos ver muito em breve.

-Ryu: Talvez mais breve do que imagina. Boa sorte amigo. - ambos batem seus punhos, Ken se despede.

-Sakura: Boa viagem! - Ken se vira e pisca mostrando o polegar para cima. Em seguida, Sakura se vira até Ryu. - Bem Ryu, estou pronta para ser sua aluna! Tem que me ensinar tudo o que sabe, todos os movimentos que deu nesse bruto, foi espetacular. - dizia enquanto imitava os movimentos do Hadoken e ShoryuKen. Ryu apenas a observa com um sorriso que Sakura acha estranho. - O que foi?

-Ryu: Sakura... a verdade é que ainda não estou qualificado para te ensinar. Após esta batalha me dei conta de que ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer e muitos rivais que possuem um nível mais alto que o meu. Voltarei para treiná-la, eu prometo, mas primeiro tenho que alcançar um novo nível.

-Sakura: O quê? Mas como pode dizer isso, é o mais poderoso daqui, por acaso é um maníaco que só vive para lutar?

-Ryu: He, na verdade sinto muito. Mas se continuar treinando com o que aprendeu garanto que em pouco tempo não precisará que te treine. - Sakura estava a ponto de dar um golpe em Ryu, que se cobre o máximo que pode, mas a garota se detém e fecha os olhos.

-Sakura: Sim, está bem. Mas se não voltar logo prometo que te encontrarei e chutarei seu traseiro.

-Ryu: Sim, prometo que voltarei. - Ryu estende a mão a Sakura, que não pode resistir e salta abraçando-o, enquanto soluçava.

-Sakura: Por favor não demore muito, Ryu...

-Ryu: Não vou. - Sakura se separa e Ryu pega sua mochila finalmente se despedindo enquanto segue até a estrada. Sakura vê como a figura de Ryu se perde no horizonte e depois vai embora na direção oposta.

Ryu segue seu caminho tranqüilamente enquanto vê o sol se pôr na direção do mar. Mas momentos depois, Ryu se detém ao sentir um tremor, tira sua mochila e vê a figura de um homem flutuar até chegar a ele, era Bison que retornara.

-Bison: RYU! - Bison se lança contra Ryu, que sorrindo se prepara para atacar.

-Ryu: HA-DO-KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

**Fim.**

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Bem, cheguei ao fim, este fic demorou mais do que o previsto. Espero que tenham gostado, achei estranho não encontrar um fic de Street Fighter na variedade da rede, por isso me animei a fazê-lo e o crossover com outro jogo que junto com ele revolucionou os jogos de luta. Ah, e se querem saber se haverá continuação por esse detalhe no final, a resposta é não, foi só um final inspirado no longa animado de Street Fighter e que achei legal fazer assim. Espero que tenham se divertido com esta história um pouco leve e que foi especificamente para entreter sem tentar encontrar a verdade do universo, obrigado por ler e continuem escutando ROCK!<p> 


End file.
